The Time Turner
by Slytherclaw Prince
Summary: The Time Turner of Hermione Granger. That was very important. Before she ended school, she gave the Time-Turner back to McGonagall, the former headmaster. But she passed away now. After 21 years, they still haven't found the chosen one to bear the Time Turner. Three new students appear, and they're sent back in time to TRY to stop Tom Riddle from becoming You-Know-Who.


-Introduction-

"Neville, my time is almost over in this world.", said a lady. "But Professor McGonagall, we still haven't found the chosen one.", replied Neville. "I'm assigning you to that mission. You'll be the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Fulfill Dumbledore's mission, and hope that the chosen one will come soon. Remember, if he bears a wand, core is Phoenix and wood is Blackthorn, thirteen and a half inches, that's him. I don't actually know his name, but I told Juno that the chosen one has brown hair, and he's tan. Green eyes like Mr. Potter, but remember, he's not a Potter.", McGonagall said. Those were her last words. She assigned Neville Longbottom to be the new headmaster of Hogwarts. "Luna, start sending out letters to the pure-bloods and half-bloods. Muggle-borns too. All I remember is that the chosen one is a pure-blood, and the ones who he's living with are Muggles. His parents disappeared, and his dad and mom are wizards.", Neville said. "But those are rumors. No one's sure.", he added. Just then, while saying this, he saw Seamus Finnigan there. "Seamus?", asked Neville. "Yes. It's me. I came to visit McGonagall. I thought she was still alive but..", he replied. "We can't tell any students. That Voldemort is resurrecting. That's the mission. The time-turner has to be given to the chosen one.", Neville told Luna and Seamus. "You're the new Deputy Headmistress.", he said. This is where the story starts. Donald Knight. Emerald Green. Lance Dexter. They know each other. Best friends in their school. They live in Alabama. Don lives in a small house. Their family sells goods in the local city market. They have a farm as well. As for Emerald, she's the richest in the school. Their family sells the most in the market, so they get a lot of money. Lance is just like Don. Small house, sells in the market. They feel like they would never enjoy life. But they don't know what to expect.

-**Chapter 1-**

"Finally home from the market.", Don said to himself, exhausted. "Donny, is that you?", someone said. "Yes, mom. It's me.", replied Don, still panting. "Where's your dad?", Tricia, the mother of Don, asked. "He told me to go ahead, he's stocking up the market.", Don replied. "You went home alone?!", asked Tricia, looking very worried. "Em and Lance went with me.", replied Don, still panting. "Never go home without any adult supervision.", said Tricia. "Why don't you help me tend to the farm?", someone from upstairs said. "Oh, hey big sis. Why didn't you help in the market?", Don asked, with his angry face.

"Sorry bro, stayed up last night selling goods in our house too.", Jenny, the sister of Donny said. "Fine, I'll help you.", Donny said. Don went outside with Jenny. "I'll get the rice, and you get the rice grains from it.", Jenny said. "Fine, sis." Jenny gave Don a piece of wheat. "Time to get the rice grains.", Don said to himself. Donny picked up the wheat and got the rice grains out. "One kilogram worth.

Looks like we're getting lucky, sis." Jenny gave five more wheat to Don. Just when Don was about to get the wheat, rice grains flew out of it. Also from the ones that haven't been picked up yet. "What the-", said Jenny. The rice grains were floating in mid-air, until it finally fell to the container of Don. "Well that was easy.", said Don. "What the heck happened.", Jenny said, surprised.

"It's your shift tonight, Don. You sell the goods at this time.", Jenny said. "And I still need to make a hypothesis of what happened awhile ago.", she added. "Nerd! But fine, okay.", Donny replied. Don went out to sell in the night market just in front of their house. While walking, an owl was flying around him. "Wow. Never knew owls could fly like that.", Don said. The owl went to him, and it had a letter. "Donald Knight. 121 Winston Street, Alabama.", he read. "An owl just gave me a letter.", he said to himself. He read it.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Neville Longbottom

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Knight,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Luna Lovegood

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

"What the heck is Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry what?", Don said to himself. He immediately ran to his house. Someone was there. "I guess it's time for you to know, Donny.", Tricia said. The man he saw was tall, brown hair.

"My name is Seamus Finnigan. I'm your UNCLE and I'm the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts.", he said. "You're a wizard, Donny. We couldn't tell you yet. And another thing. We're not your real parents, your real parents disappeared when you were born.", Tricia said. Seamus seemed to be thinking deep.

Like he was hiding something. And his eyes were pretty teary. "Are you crying?", asked Don. "I just.. Just remember my sister, your real mother Winnie.", said Seamus, but he seemed like he was lying. "You'll be living with him. Since we can't afford you anything.", Tricia told Don. He cried, but then went to Seamus. "Portus.", said Seamus, and they disappeared from the house. All of Don's thing disappeared too. "Bye, Donny.", Jenny said.

Don and Seamus arrived at a place. "This is where I live.", Seamus said. "Are you alone?", asked Don. "Neville, the headmaster and Luna, the deputy headmistress lives here too. But they're not here. They're in Hogwarts fixing the place up.", Seamus replied, seemingly being worried.

Thoughts were going in his mind. "I need to pick up two more people to stay here. Cause you guys need to be close.", Seamus said. "Why?", asked Don, getting confused. "You guys have a connection. Your parents were known as the Ravenclaw Three. And their missions are passed to you. Both of their parents RIGHT NOW aren't their real parents.", Seamus said. "Portus.", he said then disappeared.

Don was left alone in the house. He saw pictures. Moving ones. "What the.", said Don. He saw something that shocked his eyes. He saw Seamus with a lady, who looked exactly like him. Green eyes, tan, tall. Seamus arrived, and he saw someone he knew for a long time. "Emerald?!", Don was surprised. "I have a foster family. I'm a witch. We're related somehow. Our real moms were known as the Ravenclaw Three.", Emerald said. "I wonder who's the other one?", asked Don.

"Portus.", Seamus said, and disappeared. Then after five minutes, Seamus arrived, with someone. "Dumb head. Lance!", Emerald said. "I'm bring you guys to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Get some rest.", said Seamus. On his way to his room, he got the photo that Don saw.

In the meantime, Don and Emerald were talking, while Lance was fast asleep, snoring like a pig. "Why do you think Seamus is acting weird? I know we haven't met that much, but he seems like he's feeling something.", said Don. "I know. And we even saw a photo of someone who looks like you with him.", Emerald replied, with confusion. "Do you think he's your dad?", said Emerald, thinking of things.

"He's my uncle, he said.", Don said. "Maybe, but let's just rest now. Night.", said Emerald, then she slept. So did Donny. The next day, they were on their way to London. "How do we find all these things in London?", asked Lance. "If we go to the right place, we can get those.", said Seamus. "Read your list."

* * *

First-year students will require:

-Uniform-

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags.

-Books-

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

-Other Equipment-

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

They arrived at this small place. "What is 'tis place?", asked Lance. "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron.", said Seamus. "How do we find these things he-", Emerald said, but stopped when she saw something amazing. Seamus tapped on a brick from the brick wall, and it opened up.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

"Is it them?"

"Are they the children of the Ravenclaw Three?"

Don, Emerald, and Lance were followed. People murmuring in the alley. Talking about them. "Seamus?", asked Don. "Yes?", asked Seamus. "What the heck are they murmuring about?", Don asked.

"As I said, you guys are the children of the Ravenclaw Three, the second most famous group in Hogwarts. The most famous is Dumbledore's Army.", Seamus replied. "You guys get your wands, I'll get the other things.", said Seamus. "But that's so much. And there's three of us.", Emerald said. "I know how to use spells, Emerald. I could just use Wingardium Leviosa to lift them, or Portus to transport them.", Seamus replied. Don and the others went to Ollivanders Wands. "Since 356 B.C. Wow.", said Lance. They entered. "Hi, my name is Juno Ollivander. What kind of wand- Oh, are you the children of the Ravenclaw Three?", said Juno, then she asked.

"Yeah, I think.", Don replied. "Professor McGonagall stored some wands for you before she passed away.", said Juno. She went to the deepest part of her storage and said a secret password. "Here.", she said, and gave us boxes. "Blackthorn Wood, Phoenix Feather, and it's thirteen and a half inches.", she said, then gave the wand to Don. "Ash Wood, Unicorn Hair, twelve and a half inches.", she said, then gave it to Emerald.

"Oakwood, Unicorn Hair, twelve inches. It's the brother wand of Emerald's wand.", Juno said and gave the wand to Lance. "I hope you guys will be the next Ravenclaw Three.", said Juno. "Seven galleons each.", Juno added. They gave the galleons to Juno. When they went out, they saw three people.

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I heard the children of the Ravenclaw Three have arrived? It must be you. This is Joseph and this is Ken. We're third years, so we're more strong than you. Fame isn't enough. All I could tell you. I'm looking forward to see you lose in duels against me, Donald Knight.", said the boy. "You'll see, Malfoy. We're not weak.", said Lance, being tough. He was itching to punch Malfoy. Scorpius, Joseph, and Ken left.

They saw Seamus. Seamus had all their stuff in three carts. And it was floating. "You guys push it.", Seamus said, and he released the spell. Don and the others carried their carts. They got out of Diagon Alley and back to Leaky Cauldron. They went out and went to the train station. "How the heck do we get to section nine and three-quarters?", asked Lance. "Run through that wall.", replied Seamus.

"You want us unconscious?", asked Emerald. "Just trust him, guys. It's magic. Anything can happen.", Don said. "Fine then, you go first.", Emerald said. Don was getting worried. He wasn't sure of this. But he trusts Seamus. His uncle. He has to trust him.

"Okay." Don looked at Seamus, and Seamus nodded. It seemed like Seamus was thinking of something else. Don ran to the wall, and he was closing his eyes. He was about two inches away, then he went through the wall. The last thing he heard from the Muggle World was Emerald gasping.

He saw a lot of students. He also saw Scorpius with his parents. He saw a boy, with his parents. He seemed like a second year. Just then, Emerald got past the wall. "Hey, Emerald. I told you to trust Seamus!", shouted Don. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lance got pass the wall too, then Seamus.

"Okay. We're all here. All aboard the train.", said Seamus. "How 'bout you?", Don asked. "I've got my ways to Hogwarts.", replied Seamus. They went to the train and looked for a compartment. "How 'bout here?", asked Emerald. "Er-", said Lance. "I don't think so." Emerald was wondering why. "There's no one there.", said Emerald.

"Show yourself dude. Nice invisibility cloak.", said Don. "You got us.", someone said, and he removed the cloak. It revealed three people. "Name's Albus Potter. This is Rose Weasley, this is James Potter, and this is Brent Damien.", the boy said. "You can stay with us if you want. Besides, the train's been renovated by the new headmaster, Neville Longbottom. One compartment is equivalent to ten people, and the train's gotten taller too. So there's two floors in one compartment.", said Rose.

"The power of magic.", Brent said. "Locomotor Mortis.", James said. Suddenly, a second floor appeared. "Check the window.", said Albus. They saw other compartments. The train was unequal. Some one floor, and the others with two. Just then, they saw another compartment go up. "That's Scorpius Malfoy, the meanest of the mean.", said Brent.

"We already know him. He showed off to us.", said Don. "Typical him.", said Rose. Surprisingly, the new renovation put free foods in the compartment. When the three saw these, they immediately barged into the food. The top floor looked like a hall of a luxurious house. Couches and sofas, there's a television, a food cabinet, anything you would see in a hall of a luxurious house. "You guys, are you-", said Brent, but he didn't finish.

"We're not that rich. I live in a small house, Emerald lives in the biggest house in the area, but it's not really big. Just a normal house. Lance is just like me.", said Don. They continued eating. "Lemme fix your glasses.", said Rose. She casted a spell, and Don's glasses became a nice one, like any of those glasses he sees with the Muggles in the market. "Wow. Thanks, Rose.", said Don.

"Let's see.. New headmaster of Hogwarts: Neville Longbottom. Section 2: We all remember our dear headmistress Minerva McGonagall. She shall be in our hearts forever. Section 3: Fireworks Show at Hogwarts, ten P.M. Section 4: Star formation tonight; The year's night with most stars on the sky.", Brent read out loud while reading the Daily Prophet. "Well, I'll miss Professor McGonagall. She was the best..", said Albus, with a frown. Rose sighed.

"Who's McGonagall?", asked Lance abruptly.

"She was the headmistress the past 19 years. The first lady headmaster.", replied Brent. "What year are you in?", asked Emerald. "We're turning third year later.", said Albus. "So you guys are two year older than us?", asked Lance. "Duh, Lance. Use your brain.", Don said. "Just kidding, Don.", replied Lance.

"Wingardium Leviosa.", said Emerald. "Practicing your spells?", asked Rose. "Yeah.", replied Emerald. "You're doing it wrong. It's like this. Wingardium Leviosa.", said Rose. She waved the wand differently. Then the bag floated. "Wingardium Leviosa.", tried Emerald. Her bag also floated. "Confringo.", someone said.

The bag burst into flames. They looked right and saw who it was. Scorpius Malfoy. "What the heck, Malfoy! My time-turner is there!", shouted Rose. "Time-turner?", asked Don. Scorpius got away when Don asked.

"That was my mother's most prized possession. It lets you go back in time. But the thing is, that's just the secondary time turner that brings you back in time for maximum twenty-four hours. The real one is with the headmaster.", replied Rose. "The real one is kept in storage because only the chosen one can go back in time.", Brent said. "We've seen it, actually. At first, they thought Al was the chosen one.", he added. "But it seemed wrong. I'm not the chosen one.", said Albus.

Don fell into deep thinking. Emerald was also thinking. Lance was just eating. "The chosen one.. Professor McGonagall said that she reserved a wand for the chosen one. Phoenix Feather, Blackthorn, and thirteen and a half inches. Only she knows the chosen one. That's why she gave Juno the picture of him. She got it from someone. We don't know.", said Al. "What kind of wand?", asked Don. "Blackthorn, Phoenix Feather, thirteen and a half inches.", replied Brent.

Don got his wand out. "Blackthorn, thirteen and a half inches. Not sure with the core." Rose gasped and thought of a way. "Use Incendio. If it's strong, that's Phoenix Feather.", said Rose. "Incendio." Flames came out of his wand and it was very big. "Phoenix feather." was all Brent could say. "And Juno said McGonagall reserved it for me. And their wands too.", said Don.

"Ash wood, unicorn hair, twelve and a half inches.", Emerald said. "Oak wood, unicorn hair, twelve inches.", said Lance. "You guys.. If it's the right time, Prof Longbottom might send you back in time.", said Rose. "We keep this a secret.", said Al. After that conversation, they just pretended it never happened.

"Lumos.", said Don while practicing his spells. His wand lit up. "Nox.", he said to undo the spell. "You're getting good.", said Brent. "Anyway, where's James by the way?", asked Don. "Oh, he went to his friends' compartment.", Brent replied. "You should meet Hugh and Scarlet.", said Brent. "Those guys are nice. They're siblings. We became their friends fast. Bryan and Luke. They're the worst. But yeah, the second years are actually cool.", he continued.

"Well, I hope I meet 'em. I sure wish that Nevi- I mean Professor Longbottom would allow us to bring other people with us.", said Don.

"You mean you would allow us?", asked Brent. "Yeah. And I think I wanna invite Hugh and Scarlet too. When they become my friends.", said Don. Just then, someone knocked on the door to the compartment. "Al? Brent? Rose?", someone said. "And by the way, Scarlet is Al's girlfriend.", Brent told Donny.

"Scarlet?", Al called. "Hey.", a boy said. "Hugh!", Brent said. Everyone went to the first floor to greet each other. "This is Don, Emerald, and Lance.", said Brent. "And by the way, Don has that wand. He's the chosen one.", said Al. "Hi Don. I'm Hugh.", said Hugh. They greeted each other, but after five minutes of talking, the speaker of the train spoke.

"We will arrive at Hogsmeade in five minutes!", said the speaker. "Hey, Don. Mind taking us with you on your way back on time?", asked Hugh. "I was actually planning that.", replied Don. "Hogsmeade in three minutes!", the speaker said again. "Wow, thanks dude.", Hugh said. "Hogsmeade in one minute.", the speaker said. "Time's so fast.", Brent said. "We've arrived at Hogsmeade!", the speaker said.

They got out of the train and pushed their carts. "Seamus.", said Don. "Hello Don.", replied Seamus. "First years! Come with me!", shouted Seamus. "Second to seventh years, please proceed to the Great Hall.", he added. "Bye guys.", said Lance. They went inside Hogwarts. It was very huge.

The ceiling very high. Images of the previous headmasters and professors of Hogwarts everywhere. Images of Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the Slytherin House, Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor House, Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of Ravenclaw house, and Helga Hufflepuff, founder of Hufflepuff house. "This place is huge.", said a new student. "Hogwarts is the biggest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.", said Seamus. After a few walks around Hogwarts, they finally arrived at the Great Hall.

**-Chapter 3-**

"My name is Neville Longbottom, new headmaster at Hogwarts. Welcome all to the Great Hall of this school. The Sorting Hat ceremony shall begin in no time. Professor Lovegood?", said the new headmaster, Neville Longbottom.

"First, Hugo Demitrix.", said Lovegood. The Sorting Hat looked different. It was pure black, the face was still the same, and it got bigger. "Hufflepuff!", shouted the hat. "Denny Newcon." The boy went in the front. "Slytherin!", the hat said.

"Lance Dexter." Lance went to the front, and the hat was put on him. It was thinking. "Gryffindor!", it shouted. "I thought my mom was a Ravenclaw?", he asked. "It doesn't matter on the blood. It matters on yourself.", the hat replied. "But do you want to be?", asked the hat. "It's fine.", he said, and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Emerald Green!" Emerald went to the front. "Hufflepuff!", the hat said. "It seems like that the foster family of the Ravenclaw Three has changed their attitudes.", whispered Neville to Luna. "Johnny Evans!" He went to the front. "Gryffindor!", the hat shouted. "Jennifer Johnson!" She went to the front. "Ravenclaw!", the hat said.

"Donald Knight!" He went to the front. Just then, Neville suddenly went to the front. "Let me see your wand, boy.", he said. Don got his wand and showed it. "Phoenix Feather core, Blackthorn, approximately thirteen and a half inches... Everyone! Meet the chosen one.", shouted Neville. "The time-turner, I'll give it to you later. Go to my office later after this ceremony.", he added.

"Yes, headmaster." The hat was finally put on Don. "Ravenclaw!" After the hat said that, he went to the Ravenclaw table. Hugh and Brent were there. "Congrats, dude.", said Hugh. After the rest of the ceremony, Don went to Neville's office. "Professor McGonagall had the wand in store for you. I don't know how she found I out it was you.", said Neville. "Headmaster, she had this in store for the chosen one. Which is actually me. She wasn't sure if it was me, but Professor McGonagall probably told her to try the wands out for the three of us. I think she guessed that we are the ones.", replied Don.

"So your saying she told Juno to keep the wands for the children of the Ravenclaw Three because she guessed. Anyway, the wand chooses its user. And it worked on you.", Neville replied.

"Dumbledore will be happy.", he added. Neville went to his desk and got a box. "The time turner." He gave Don the time turner. "After your first two months here in Hogwarts, I will call you to check if you're ready. Assemble a group. A group of eight to ten. I'll train you privately. After you assemble your group, go to the wall to the right of the Great Hall, and say 'time turner' to the wall.", Neville said. "Yes, headmaster."

Don immediately ran out of the room, wearing the time turner. He went to the Gryffindor room first. "Al, Scarlet, Lance, go with me.", he said. They went to the Hufflepuff room next. "Rose, Emerald, go with me." He went to the Ravenclaw room next. "Brent, Hugh, let's get going." After he got them, they went to the place Neville told them to go. "Time turner." The wall opened, and they went in. They saw Neville there. "That was fast, Don.", Neville said.

"Thanks? Okay. Let's get practicing.", replied Don. "First, according to Dumbledore and McGonagall, there were a lot of Dementors around that place. There might be the random case they attack you if you think that you're from the future. So I'll teach you the Patronus.", said Neville. "Expecto Patronum!", Neville casted, and a flash of white light appeared. "Try it." Don went first. "You need to think of the best thought of your life.", said Neville. Don thought of him being invited to Hogwarts. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!", he shouted, and he was successful.

Emerald went next. She thought of being in Hogwarts. "Expecto Patronum!", she said, and it worked. "The three of us already know how.", said Al. "Hugh? Scarlet?", asked Neville. "We know how." So Lance was next. "Expecto Patronum!", Lance said, while thinking of the best time of his life. Going to Hogwarts. It worked. "Next. Deletrius. Tom Riddle knows how to tract magic. You need to know that spell to clear your tracks. Watch this. Diffindo!", Neville said. He knows how to tract magic, so.. Deletrius.", Neville added, and his magic track disappeared. Everyone tried it. "Next, Confundo.", Neville said.

"Oh, we already know that. We practiced in Hogwarts Express.", said Don. "Okay. Next practice tomorrow. So guys, better get some rest.", Neville said. Everyone went back to their dorms. "Headmaster, can you teach me this spell?", asked Don before leaving. He brought out his spell book. "Meteolojinx Recanto?", asked Neville. "Yes. Maybe I'll use it sometime in the future.", Don replied.

"This is for fifth years. But okay.", replied Neville. "Meteolojinx Recanto.", said Don. It was unsuccessful. "Meteolojinx Recanto.", he said. The room suddenly had clouds above it and it rained. "Thanks Headmaster.", said Don, then left.

There was a new renovation at Hogwarts. One dorm can be occupied by five people.. Don stayed with Brent, Hugh, Bryan, and Luke. Four people older than him. "Hey, Don.", Hugh said quietly because Bryan and Luke were already sleeping. "Thanks for making me part of your group.", he continued.

"Did you think of a group name yet?", asked Brent. "Time Turners?", asked Don. "That's boooring.", replied Hugh. "How 'bout Time Army?", asked Don. "Time Turners is fine.", Brent said. "Hugh-", Don said, but he saw something else. Hugh was already sleeping. Brent and Don fell asleep too. The next day, they had breakfast at the Great Hall. "Wow. These are a lot.", said Don.

"You think this is a lot? I have more food at home.", said a boy. It was Scorpius Malfoy. "I bet, you live in a small house? I bet your family sleeps in one room. And you get less than a usual person's serving of food?", Scorpius said. Don was holding back his tears. "You shut up, Malfoy.", said Don. "What, acting tough now 'ey?", Scorpius said. "You come from a Muggle Family.", he added. "My parents aren't Muggles.", replied Don.

"But you grew up with Muggles.", Scorpius replied. "You shut up right there.", Don said. "You're not grown properly. I bet you wish you were me. Luxurious.", said Malfoy. That sentence made Don punch Scorpius. He groaned. "At least I have a good life at home.", Scorpius said, and then he ran away.

When Scorpius left, Don immediately burst into tears. He put his hands to his front, and put his head on them. "Don, you okay?", Brent said. Don was still crying. "That Scorpius betrayed us two years ago.", Brent said. After eating at the Great Hall, their first class was Potions Class with Professor Weasley.

"Everyone, turn you book to page 357 and read the instructions to make Polyjuice potion.", said Professor Weasley. "But sir, we're mixed. It's a new rule. And that's for third years only.", complained Hugh. "You didn't let me finish. Page 357 for third years, page 231 for you second years, that's the Invisibility potion, and page 134 for first years, which is a strength potion.", Professor Weasley said.

Don turned to page 134 and his partner was Emerald. He made the strength potion. After Potions Class, it was Defend Against the Dark Arts class. "We'll be discussing about Boggarts today.", Professor Thomas said. "Find the subject Boggarts in your textbooks.", Professor Thomas added.

They opened their textbooks. "I have a captured Boggart here. It will read your biggest fear in your mind, so it transforms to it. You need to think of something amusing, and say, 'Riddikulus.'", said Professor Thomas. "You first, chosen one.", said Professor. Thomas had a big problem with Don. He hated him so much. No one knows why. He just, disliked Don so much. So much. "Yes, sir.", Don replied.

He opened the boggart's chest and it came out as something no one could imagine as a fear. It was the time-turner, then it transformed to the Time Turners and they were back in time. "At some points like this, if it's not a material fear, Riddikulus cannot be used. The only thing to do is run. So you're scared of going back in time? Sit down.", Thomas said. Dean Thomas was staring at Don. He just disliked him so much.

After DADA lessons, it was flying lessons. "Quidditch Trial is tomorrow.", Professor Chang said. Cho Chang also disliked the chosen one. "Now, say up and wait 'till your broomstick goes to you.", Chang said. "Up. Up.", the students said. The first that went up was Emerald's broomstick. Next was Don's broomstick.

After everyone got their sticks, they were assigned to fly. Chang left them alone, and went to the second and third years. "Just fly around, and practice flying and attacking. Only use the spell Aguamenti, so there went be severe injuries.", said Chang.

She went back to the first years, and saw three people flying. "The three of you. Donald, Emerald, and Lance. Proceed to the second and third years. Only use Aguamenti.", said Chang. They went to the second and third years.

The others were having a hard time. "Aguamenti!", someone shouted. "Aguamenti!", another guy shouted. Finally, Emerald, Lance, and Don arrived there. "Aguamenti.", Don shouted, and it hit Brent. "Fine be that way!", shouted Brent, but not seriously. He was just kidding around. "Aguamenti!", Brent shouted back.

Don dodged it and went to someone else. "Aguamenti!", a boy shouted at Don. It was Scorpius. "Confringo.", he whispered. He made Don's broom burst into flames. "What the!", he shouted and jumped away from his broom. "Aguamenti!", he said, trying to cool off the broomstick. "Malfoy, I know you did that.", Don shouted.

"We're not allowed to use other spells.", Scorpius replied. Don was thinking of revenge. "Meteolojinx Recanto.", he whispered. He made the weather stormy. Lightning was striking. He pointed all the lightning to Scorpius. It hit him. Scorpius fell off his broomstick, because he didn't want to get burned. "Everyone! Get down from your broomsticks and proceed to your next class!", shouted Chang. Everyone went to their next class. "Next is Herbology.", said Emerald.

"Everyone! Classes are cancelled. Proceed to the Great Hall!", shouted Weasley. They went to the Great Hall. "Everyone, everyone.", said Neville. "We canceled today's lessons because today is the day the Dark Lord has been defeated. This day, twenty-one years ago. It was a remarkable day, so we declare this day as a holiday for Hogwarts. All classes cancelled for three days. We'll call this The Fall of the Dark Lord day.", he continued.

**-Chapter 4-**

When they went out, they were surprised. Every corner of Hogwarts had a stall. "Quidditch Trials for Ravenclaws!", shouted Han, the team captain of Ravenclaw. "Slytherin Trials for Quidditch!", shouted a Slytherin.

There were stalls of Quidditch Trials for Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs too. "I'm trying out for Quidditch.", said Don. "But you're still first year. So are we.", said Emerald. "Read.", Lance said.

"One First Year for Seeker. Slot available." Don immediately ran to the stall. "I'm signing up for seeker.", said Don. Don was brought to the open field. He saw Slytherins, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs too. "So, do you know the rules of Quidditch?", asked Han. "Chasers throw Quaffle?", asked Don.

"Yes." Don put a finger to his forehead. "Keepers will like, block the goal from the other team.", Don added. "Yes.", Han replied. "Bludgers are blocked by Beaters?", asked Don. "Yes.", replied Han. "And Seekers try to catch the Snitch.", Don said.

"How'd you know all these?", asked Han. "Al told me. And he's a beater, am I right?", replied Don. "Yes. Okay. So try to catch this Snitch.", said Han.

He threw the snitch up high, and Don go the broomstick Han lent him. Don almost got the Snitch, but he got pushed by Scorpius. From the Slytherins, Scorpius went to Don just to push him out of the stick.

Before he fell to the ground, he got his broomstick and caught the Snitch. "You're pretty good.", said Han. "Thanks." Don gave the broomstick back to Han. "I've got a new seeker.", said Han. "I'll get you one of those Lightning Bolt 2000 that Miss Luna Lovegood gave us.", said Han. "Okay, thanks Han.", said Don. Don left and went on to the fair. "Wizard Duel! Wizard Duel! Who wants to have a Wizard Duel?!", a person on a stall said.

"Warning. There will be Wizard Catchers! Watch out for Wizards on broomsticks because if they catch you, you'll do a punishment!", the speaker said. There were wizards flying. "Gotcha!", shouted a Ravenclaw when he caught Lance.

"Damn. Guys, good luck.", said Lance. Emerald and Don ran away, and went to the safe spot. "Ten galleons to enter the safe spot.", said a Gryffindor. "Move it.", Scorpius said, pushing and shoving the people in the line. "Hey, Malfoy. Don't cut in line.", said Don. Scorpius suddenly gave Don a bad look. "Make me, you mud-blood.", said Scorpius. Don felt very sad in this.

"My parents weren't Muggles!", he shouted, getting furious. "But you lived with Muggles.", replied Scorpius, until he finally casted a spell. "Flipendo.", Scorpius casted, and it pushed Don right to a catcher. "Wait-", said Emerald. "Take me instead.", she said, taking the place of Don. Don finally got to the safe spot.

"Care for a duel, Donald?", asked Scorpius, while holding his wand.

"If I win, leave the three of us alone.", replied Don, trying to be tough. He wanted Scorpius gone. "And if you lose-", said Scorpius. "-Pay me a hundred galleons, and quit the Quidditch team.", he continued.

"No-", Don said, while gasping. "Fine." Suddenly, Hugh popped out of nowhere. "I'll be his second.", Hugh said. "Fine, Joseph. You're my second.", Scorpius said. Don got his wand out. "And remember, Donald. I'm a third year.", Scorpius said.

"But you act like a first year.", Hugh said, totally embarrassing Scorpius.

Dean's son, Greg, hosted the duel. "Ready.", said Greg. Don held his wand, so did Scorpius. "Set." Scorpius looked Don in the eye with a bad look. "Go!"

"Stupefy!"

"Flipendo!"

"Confringo!"

"Incendio!"

"Aguamenti!"

Spells clashed between the two of them. Until they casted the same spell at once, and they collided. "Diffindo!", they both shouted. "Levicorpus." Scorpius made Don's ankle tie itself, and he tripped. Don groaned.

"Liberacorpus.", said Greg. He healed Don. "Hey, that's cheating.", said Scorpius. "And that's a forbidden spell in Hogwarts now. I have no choice but to report this to headmaster Longbottom.", said Greg. Before Greg can even go, Scorpius already casted a spell. "Confundo." It made Greg totally forget about the fight.

"Anyone who tells Longbottom, you're dead.", Scorpius said. "Hey, Malfoy. Time's up. Get out of the safe spot. If you go second, it's twenty galleons.", said Greg. Scorpius went out and didn't pay anymore. "You okay, Don?", asked Hugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", replied Don, while holding his right foot's ankle. "Don, time's up. "Hugh, you too.", said Greg. They went out of the safe spot. When Don went out, he saw Lance. He was under a spell. Furnunculus. "I'm covered in boils.", said Lance. "Is this the punishment?", asked Don.

"You've got to see Emerald's punishment.", replied Lance. Don saw Emerald. And she was told to pretend to get married to Brent. "I hate punishments.", said Emerald. "Brent?", asked Hugh. "Didn't get to escape.", he replied.

Then Hugh got caught. By a Slytherin. "I'm bringing you to the trash booth.", said the Slytherin. Don saw Scarlet too. And she was forced to stick to Al. And they were like Brent and Emerald. Together getting married. In fake. "Luckily, you guys are really together.", said Brent. "Well, this is nice for us.", said Al.

There was a Hufflepuff flying to Don. "Don watch out!", shouted Emerald. Luckily, Don dodged it. He saw Scorpius get caught.

"Get away from me, you Ravenclaw. You're all the same, just like Donald!", Don heard Scorpius whine. Just then, also Don got caught. He was brought to the same booth as Scorpius.

"Dammit.", Scorpius said. Just then, they got to the booth. "Punishment is that the two of you will be stuck together. The thing is, Ferula isn't for wounds only. It's like a bandage. So I'll stick you two together.", said the Hufflepuff.

"Ferula." Scorpius and Don got stuck to each other. "Ugh, I hate this.", said Don. "Oh look who's talking.", said Scorpius. Just then, Al and Scarlet passed by. "Some bad luck you got there, Don.", Scarlet said. Then they passed by Brent and Emerald. They also saw Hugh and Lance. "That's bad luck.", said Hugh. Just then, they got separated.

"Finally.", Scorpius said, and he ran away. After the fair, there was another feast. "Before we start the feast, raise your hand if you haven't been caught in the fair.", said Neville. Only about three people from Hufflepuff, six from Slytherin, three from Gryffindor, and five from Ravenclaw raised their hands.

"I award ten points each to the seventeen of you.", Neville continued. After that, they proceeded with the feast. "This is more than our daily meals here.", said Emerald. "I bet you can't even get one full meal at home like this.", Scorpius told Don and Emerald from behind.

Students were allowed to walk around the Great Hall ever since McGonagall became the headmaster. "You shut up, Malfoy.", Brent said. When Brent said that, Scorpius left. "Where's Lance?", Emerald asked. "I think he went to the other side of the table to hangout with Bryan and Luke. "Why'd they even become friends?", asked Brent. "I don't know, but they're developing a huge friendship, fast.", replied Don.

"Bryan and Luke are Hugh and Scarlet's biggest enemy.", said Brent. "I hear my name.", Hugh said, totally surprising the three of them.

"Will you stop butting in like that?", whined Brent. "You've been at it since last year.", he continued. "Sorry.", Hugh replied.

"Anyways, why did I hear my name?", asked Hugh. "Oh, we were just talking about your hatred with Bryan and Luke.", Emerald said. Hugh was staring at Emerald's gleaming blue eyes. "Uh, this is pretty awkward, so stop staring at me.", Emerald said. "Sorry Em, I thought I saw something.", Hugh replied. "Yeah right.", Don said, trying to insult Hugh.

"Oh whatever, you.", Hugh said, and left. "I think he's got feels for you, Em.", said Don. "Shut up.", replied Emerald. "Back to the subject. Why do Hugh and Scarlet hate them?", asked Emerald. "Scarlet is the main source of good feelings of Bryan, Luke, and Tyler.", said Brent. "Tyler's the keeper in the Gryffindor team, right?", asked Don. "Yes. Now, as I was saying. The three of them always try to steal Scarlet from Al.", said Brent, trying not to laugh.

"And Hugh, well, he got hospitalized for one week because of those two shoving him right on the right side of his stomach.", Brent continued. "Ouch.", Don said. After thirty more minutes of talking, Longbottom finally spoke up. "Everyone, if you have left-overs, bring them to your common room and continue your feast there. Students aren't allowed to leave their rooms anymore. If we see any student, that's fifty points taken.", said Neville. Everyone went to their rooms.

Just then, Seamus, who happened to be in the front of the Ravenclaw Room, secretly called Don and Emerald. "Lance seems to be, out of business. Why didn't you call him?", asked Emerald. "This is very private. Brent, do not tell anyone.", said Seamus. "Sure.", Brent replied.

They walked to Seamus' room. "Why did you bring us here?", asked Don. "I'm not supposed to tell you, but Neville is speeding up the situation. He's going to tell you guys to go tomorrow. TOMORROW.", said Seamus. "And this is only for Hogwarts Teachers, but.. You need to immediately go because he's rising.", he added. "But we're not ready.", said Don.

"You guys will be taught by the third years you're with. And you'll continue your lessons in the past Hogwarts. With Armando Dippet.", Seamus said. "Don't tell any teacher I told you. Em, you can go. This one's now a family talk. Be careful.", said Seamus.

Emerald left the hut. "Don.", said Seamus. "What did I tell you before? Who was I to you?", asked Seamus. "You're my uncle.", said Don in reply, getting curious. Seamus looked Don into the eye. "Did you see the picture in my house? With your mother.", said Seamus. "Her name was Winnie.. And she was my wife.", said Seamus. "You mean..", said Don. "I'm your lost fa- father.", said Seamus. Don immediately ran to Seamus and hugged him. Father and Son way.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Seam- I mean, dad.", said Don. "I waited for the right time. And I knew it wasn't the right thing to tell you yet when you didn't know that much.", replied Seamus. "Better get some sleep. You have to go tomorrow, son.", said Seamus, tears falling from his eyes.

"The truth, it hurts, doesn't it?", asked Don. He removed the tears from his eyes, and didn't tell anyone.. Yet. "Em, why're you still here?", asked Don.

"I heard everything. I wasn't eavesdropping. I just heard it. I was waiting for you.", replied Emerald. "Never tell anyone.", said Don. They went back to the Ravenclaw common room as fast and stealthily as they can.

"Diadem Helewena.", Don said the password. They got in, and Brent was waiting. "Seamus told you? About him being your dad, and about tomorrow? Only the three of us know.", said Brent when they entered. "Yeah.", Don replied.

"Get some sleep." Emerald went to her room, and Brent and Don went to their room. Don fell to his bed, thinking about what happened.

Brent was fast asleep, so he checked the Time Turner. "One turn is equal to one hour. I'm sure Longbottom's got a way.", he whispered to himself, then fell asleep.

**-Chapter 5-**

"Everyone.", said Neville the next morning in the Great Hall. "Today, we speed things up. Time Turners!", he called. The group went to the front. "Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Brent Damien, Hugh Mallen, Scarlet Mallen, Lance Dexter, Emerald Green, and Donald Knight. These eight people will go back in time and fulfill the mission TODAY. We have to speed it up. They will continue their lessons in old Hogwarts. With Tom Riddle. Anyone else want to ask to join them?", asked Neville.

"There aren't any Slytherin here.", he added. Someone raised her hand. "Anna, no.", said Scarlet. "It's fine. This is for Hogwarts.", she replied. Anna Reign was a Slytherin, but she wasn't like any other. She was perhaps the kindest of them all. "Locomotor.", said Neville.

They were ready to go. "Remember, your mission. And use spells. But don't say your from the future.", Neville told them. The Time Turner was spinning faster. Hugh closed his eyes. Al and Scarlet held hands and closed their eyes too.

"A thousand more spins.", said Neville. Everyone closed their eyes. Suddenly, Seamus ran to the room. Don suddenly gave a look at Seamus. "Bye Da-", he didn't get to finish. The Time Turner activated. A white light surrounded them. "Anna, bye.", Scorpius said. "I'll miss you.", he added. Then, the group disappeared.

They arrived at an orphanage. "I think this is where Tom Riddle stays.", said Al. "We brought all our things. I've got my Invisibility Cloak, you?", asked Al. "I got the duplicate you gave me.", replied Brent. "Me too.", said Rose. "Now, I take Scarlet and Lance, Brent, take Hugh and Don, Rose, take Em and Anna.", said Al. "Got it.", they said.

They wore the invisibility cloaks. They followed a man. "What room does Tom Riddle stay in?", asked the man. "Room 357.", the woman replied. The man was with a woman. "Dumbledore.", said the woman. "Yes Minerva?", replied Dumbledore. "We're following Dumbledore and McGonagall.", whispered Rose.

They followed the two to the room of Riddle. "Minerva, stay behind. I want to talk to him alone.", said Dumbledore. Dumbledore and the group went into the room. "They sent you here, didn't they?", asked Tom. "Yes. And no. I wanted to talk to you. And give you this.", Dumbledore said, and gave a letter.

"What can you do?", asked Dumbledore. "I.. I can do a lot of things. But, you're inviting me to a school of Wizardry?", asked Tom. "Yes. It was from Headmaster Armando Dippet.", replied Dumbledore, and he left. The group went outside and removed their cloaks. "Now, let's get to Hogwarts.", Hugh said.

"We don't have letters.", said Scarlet. "Longbottom gave me fakes. We just need to cast a spell to write our names on the list. Then Confundo to make sure they accept that.", said Don. They went to Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the ones Seamus did on the brick wall, and they arrived at Diagon Alley. "It's Lucius Malfoy.", said Al. They got the things they need, and went to the train. "Ticket please.", said the conductor. "Confundo.", said Brent. "Go in."

They got in the train, and they saw Tom Riddle. "Three of us need to make friends with him. Straws?", asked Hugh. "Fine.", Al replied. They got sticks, and the ones who need to make friends are.. "Don, me, and Brent.", Hugh said.

"You got plan?", asked Emerald. "Well, I hate to say this, but we have to be Slytherins.", said Brent. "Hogsmeade in six minutes.", the speaker said. After six more minutes, they arrived at Hogsmeade. They went in the school.

"Once I call your names, proceed here to be sorted.", said Dumbledore. "Tom Riddle.", he said. The hat was put on him. "Slytherin!", shouted the hat. "Donald Knight.", said Dumbledore.

"Slytherin!", said the hat. Don immediately went to the Slytherin table. "Hi. I'm Tom.", said Riddle. "I'm Don.", replied Don. "Lucius Malfoy.", said Dumbledore. "Slytherin!", the hat shouted. "Emerald Green.", said Dumbledore. "Gryffindor!", the hat shouted. "Arthur Weasley!", shouted Dumbledore. "Oh, no. Rose is also a Weasley.", Don whispered to himself.

Rose took a look at Al. "Gryffindor!", the hat shouted. "I don't know.", he replied. "Brent Damien!", said Dumbledore. "You seem to be hiding something. But nothing is hidden from me.", said the hat. "Slytherin!" After the ceremony, they were sent to their common rooms by Armando Dippet.

And as planned, Tom was roommates with Don, Hugh, and Brent. By accident. "Hey you guys, night.", said Hugh. Tom also fell asleep. Then the rest too. The next day, it was the first day of lessons. Breakfast was up.

"Hey, Tom.", said Brent. "What's your ambitions?", he asked. "Well, I want to be a Hogwarts Teacher in Defend Against the Dark Arts. Because I know how to use Dark Magic. But there was this person, who was in a cape, told me to use Dark Magic to rule the world. I declined.", Tom replied. Brent took a glance at Don and Hugh. "How was his voice?", asked Hugh. "Pretty deep. Like, I had a hard time to understand him.", Tom replied.

After this talk, it was Potions Class. "Donald Knight, Professor Dumbledore is asking me to excuse you. Please go to his office.", said Professor McGonagall. Don immediately ran to Dumbledore's office.

"I can't help seeing that Time Turner of yours. May I ask how you got that?", asked Dumbledore. "I'm not sure it's fine to tell you, but I'm from the future. Me, Al, Brent, Rose, Emerald, Lance, Anna, Scarlet, and Hugh. We're fulfilling the mission you left us.", said Don in reply.

"Mission?", asked Dumbledore. "Tom Riddle will become Voldemort, or the Dark Lord. It's, it's him who'll kill you.", said Don. "So you're saying I sent you back in time-", Dumbledore said but Don said something.

"No. You told Prof McGonagall to send the chosen one back in time. So yes. I am the chosen one.", said Don. "And you're trying to stop Tom?", asked Dumbledore. "Please do not tell him. And one question? How do I go back to the present?", asked Don.

"To go back, you need to cast a spell on the Time Turner. Cast Locomotor and spin it how many times you spun it before.", said Dumbledore. "Won't I meet myself from the present?", asked Don. "You'll be far in the present when yourself goes back to the present. It's the course of time.", said Dumbledore. "Thanks.", said Don.

After that talk, Dumbledore became very more anxious on Tom Riddle. "Dumbledore asked me about everything, and I had no choice but to tell him. If we do stop Tom Riddle, Dumbledore wouldn't have died.", said Don. "But he's surely gone because of course, of old age.", said Al.

They went back to the Slytherin Dungeons. "Hey, guys. Wanna go with me to the Dark Forest?", asked Tom. "But that's restricted. Without teacher supervision.", replied Don.

"Why? It's not that bad.", Tom replied. "We'll think.", replied Brent. "So this is how Tom started evil. I think it's best to go with him to check. Maybe someone in the Dark Forest persuaded him?", asked Don. "We're the first friends of Tom.", said Hugh suddenly. They went to Tom. "We don't wanna lose points.", said Brent. "Fine, I'll go alone.", Tom replied, getting depressed.

"We'll follow him.", said Don. "What? Fine.", replied Hugh. Tom went to the Dark Forest, alone. Hugh, Don, and Brent followed him. They saw Tom with a person in a cape. "My friends didn't come with me, Voldemort. Sorry I didn't get you more followers.", the three heard Tom say. "You'll soon be known as Voldemort. When I die, that will be your name. You will be called the Dark Lord.", the man in the cape, or Voldemort, said. "Wait, Tom isn't Voldemort?", whispered Hugh.

"We need to find out more.", replied Don. "I want you to resurrect me in the Chamber of Secrets. Exactly right there. In the presence of a Potter. Hugo Potter is the one who made me look like this.", said Voldemort.

"Hugo Potter? Probably the great grandfather of Al.", whispered Brent. Then, Voldemort disappeared. He faded into pieces of paper. "In front of a Potter.", was the last thing Voldemort said.

**-Chapter 6-**

"Hey, Brent.", said Tom, the next day. "Yeah?", asked Brent. "Can you let me meet Al? Your friend?", asked Tom. For a Slytherin, he seemed very kind. "Are you keeping any secrets? Cause you seem kind, and why're you in Slytherin?", asked Hugh from behind. "Why do you want to meet Al?", asked Brent.

"Nothing, nothing really.", replied Tom. Tom left. "Okay. So just as Voldemort said, he wants to be awakened in front of a Potter. We can't let that happen to Brent, so we have to stay close to him.", said Don. Just then, they heard rumbling outside the Slytherin Dungeons. They got out of the common room.

"What the..", said Hugh. They saw a fellow Slytherin, petrified. "What the-", said Don. "It's Johnny.", Brent said. "What happened to that mud-blood?", someone from behind said. "Oh gosh. He got petrified. I'll take him to Headmaster Dippet.", said the girl. "Thanks, Kenny.", said Hugh. They ran after Tom. They stopped when Tom stopped.

"Why're you following me?", asked Tom, with dark eyes. "Why are you working for the Dark Lord? YOU'RE SOON GOING TO BE HIM!", shouted Don. "Have you been stalking and following me? And what makes you think I'll be him?", asked Tom. "We know so because you agreed.", Don said, even before Hugh could say that he's from the future.

"Flipendo!", Tom casted. Brent and Hugh got pushed to the back. "I thought I'd finally find great friends in this horrible world.", said Tom. "Confringo!", Tom casted, and he set the entrance of the Slytherin Dungeons on fire. He escaped. "Aguamenti.", Brent casted, and he put out the fire. "Hugh's severely injured. You go on. I'll take care of him. Ferula.", Brent said, and he casted on Hugh. Don ran after Tom. "Wingardium Leviosa!", Tom casted and threw small rocks at Don. "Expulso!", Tom casted and all the rocks exploded.

Don fell unconscious and Tom escaped. He woke up on the hospital bed, and he saw Hugh on another bed. Dumbledore was there. "So it seems. You are from the future.", said Dumbledore. "You know how to use Aguamenti and that's a spell in the making.", Dumbledore added. "Is Hugh okay?", asked Don. "I think it's best if you go back to your time.", Dumbledore said, with a grieving face. Don took a look at Hugh, and Scarlet was there, crying over him. "You mean.. He's gone?", asked Don. "It was a huge fracture from the Flipendo. The wall also hit him on the head, hard. Brent tried his best too.", Dumbledore replied.

Don stood up and went to Hugh. He was pale. "I never thought it would come to this.", Scarlet said. "It's best to go back.", Dumbledore said. "Did Tom escape?", Don asked. "He hasn't showed up in the Slytherin room, nor anywhere else.", Dumbledore replied.

"How long was I here?", asked Don. "Sixteen hours since you fell unconscious. Hugh passed away ten hours ago.", Dumbledore replied.

"Scarlet, I'm very sorry about him.", Don said. "It's fine.", Scarlet said while crying. She went back to the Hufflepuff common room. She was sorted to Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor. "Hugh."

Don went back to the Slytherin common room, with bandages on his head.

"You okay?", asked Brent. Don replied with a sad face. "I know. Sorry I couldn't save him.", Brent said in reply to Don's face.

"Gather the group.", Don said. "We're leaving?", Brent asked. "We're going back to tell Longbottom the news, then we'll spend some time back there, and we go back. I'm sick of this place.", Don replied.

The group got together and they were ready to go. "Locomotor.", Dumbledore said. The time turner spun like last time. "I'll be looking forward for you to come back.", Dumbledore said. Scarlet and Al were carrying Hugh's body. "Back to the present.", Lance said.

White light surrounded the group, and after about a thousand more spins, they left. They arrived back to the present. "Don?", Neville asked.

"Everyone, the Time Turners are back!", Neville shouted. "Is- is that, Hugh?", a Ravenclaw asked.

"That is him.", another Ravenclaw said. "Hmph, looks like someone couldn't survive the past.", Scorpius said. "Shut up, Malfoy!", Scarlet screamed. Scarlet and Anna put Hugh on the floor, gently. She cried on Al. "Malfoy..", Don whispered.

"We're going back after one week. What we found out is-", said Don.

"Tell it to us in private.", Neville said. They went to the teachers' room. "First of all, you haven't miss a Quidditch match, but there's one tomorrow.", Chang said. "Second, tell us.", Weasley said.

"We found out that Tom Riddle wasn't Voldemort from the start. Can you explain what happened to Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets with my dad?", Al said. "Tom was trying to resurrect his self, which doesn't make sense. So it means..", said Luna. "He was trying to resurrect Voldemort. And not only that, he was looking for Al. Because Voldemort wanted to resurrect in the presence of a Potter.", said Brent. "But he wasn't resurrected in front of a Potter because he was alive when he killed Harry's parents in Godric's Hallow.", Neville said.

"Unless he resurrected in front of Hugo Potter. I think he's the father of my grandfather.", Al said, because he was also told this. "Hugo Potter is the father of your great grandfather. The first wizard in your family.", Neville said. "Well, we know now that Tom Riddle ISN'T Voldemort.", said Brent.

"Yes, I suppose.", Professor Pansy, the Slytherin's Head said. "I need you to go back to the time when Harry Potter went to the Chamber of Secrets to check what happened. Only him knows what totally happened.", Neville said. "Now?", asked Don. "It's no danger. Because you just have to check.", said Dean. "No danger at all?!", someone shouted. "James.", Al said.

"You think that's no danger at all? Someone died from this stupid mission of yours. And if my brother dies, you see.", James Potter, Al's brother shouted. "You know what? I'm going with you to make sure you're safe. I'm the oldest from you guys.", James added.

They gathered as a group. "Locomotor." The time turner started spinning, and they left. They arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Invisibility Cloak.", James said. "We know.", Al replied.

They saw Harry, Ron, and a Professor. "That's Gilderoy Lockhart.", James said. "Dad told me 'bout him. He casted Obliviate on his self.", he added. Harry talked in Parseltongue. The sink opened, and they went after them.

They still had their Invisibility Cloak on. "Obliviate!", Lockhart said, but the spell backfired on him. "Go ahead.", said Ron. They followed Harry. "That's mom.", said Al. They hid in a place probably not seen. "I am Lord Voldemort.", Tom said. They saw a basilisk too. Harry killed it with a sword.

"Surprising, isn't it? The poison spreads so fast.", Tom said. "There's something else you need to know.", said Tom. "I may be Voldemort, but I am not the real one. The one who killed your parents, he's dead now. He transferred some of his power to me. So in front of you and Ginny, I shall resurrect him. With the flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will resurrect your master. Blood of the foe, forcibly taken, will resurrect the foe. I'll do it now.", Tom said. Tom slit his arm, and put it in the cauldron. But then, Harry stabbed the diary with a snake fang. Then Tom disappeared. "Locomotor." They arrived back in the present.

"What did you find out?", Neville asked as soon as they arrived back in the present. "We found out that.. Tom was about to resurrect Voldemort in front of Harry, but Harry destroyed the diary before that.", Don said. "He never said anything to Dumbledore.", Neville said.

"Maybe it's when we went to that time with Tom, we changed it?", asked Don. "No. No. Give me a cause of why that would change Harry's experience.", said Luna. "Well, when we met, and he found out- ok, nothing.", Lance said.

**-Chapter 7-**

"Everyone!", said Greg Thomas, the speaker at Quidditch. "Today's match is RAVENCLAW VERSUS SLYTHERIN!", he added. "Now, Slytherins come out!"

As soon as Greg said that, the Slytherins came flying all over the field, showing off their Nimbus 3000 broomsticks.

"Scorpius Malfoy, seeker of Slytherin! Joseph and Ken Lease, beaters of the team! Tyler Calder! Keeper of Slytherin! Furniculus Parkinson! Team Captain of Slytherin!", Greg added. "Now, Ravenclaws!", Greg shouted. All Ravenclaws came out. "Don Knight, seeker of Ravenclaw! Lance Dexter and Brent Damien, beaters! Keeper and team captain, Han Lease!", Greg said. "Let's the Quidditch Match, BEGIN!", Greg shouted. Don was just there, staying put. "Watch out for Bludgers, Don.", said Han. Just then a Bludger passed them. "Told you.", Han said, then went back to guarding.

"Ey! Watch out for Bludgers, Knight.", Scorpius said. "And the Golden Snitch has been sighted!", Greg shouted. Don and Scorpius chased after the Snitch. Scorpius bumped Don. Don bumped back. "Make sure you don't get hurt! You don't wanna be injured when you go back in time! So better stop chasing me!", Scorpius said. Suddenly, Don fell from his broomstick. The broomstick was moving on its own back and forth. "Down!", Don shouted, and the broomstick went to him. But suddenly, his broomstick flew again and hit the Ravenclaw players. "Ugh.", the Ravenclaws grunted. "Finite Incantatem!", Don casted, and his broomstick fell down.

He rode on top of it. And he finally flew straight again. "And, Scorpius Malfoy's almost got the Snitch and-", Greg said, but he got cut off. "The time turner.", Al said from the stands. White light surrounded the group. "What the.", said Don. "Headmaster!", Don shouted. "Are you doing this?", Emerald asked from the stands. "It's not me. It's Dumbledore. He's calling you again. Using the time turner he has!", Neville replied. Just then, before Don disappeared...

"DONALD KNIGHT HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!", Greg said, then the group disappeared. The snitch dropped to the ground. "Ravenclaw wins!", was the last thing Don and the others heard.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office. "Why'd you call us at this time?", Don asked. "It's Quidditch in the present! At least I caught the Snitch..", Don added. "Sightings of Tom Riddle. It's silly, but the sightings declared they've seen him with a hooded figure. How's Hugh?", Dumbledore explained, then asked.

Scarlet's face immediately turned to a frown. "I'm sorry. Okay, now as I was saying, stay at the Dark Forest. You'll find him there.", Dumbledore said. "Silly we have the same name. I'm Albus Severus Potter.", said Al. "You were named after Severus too? Boy, your father is silly.", Dumbledore replied. "He's the Boy Who Lived, and he's very special to you.", Brent said. "Well, of you go.", Dumbledore said.

They were walking and walking, until they finally arrived at the Dark Forest. "Invisibility Cloaks on.", Brent said. They went to the sight Dumbledore told them to go to. A big tree. "There he is.", Anna said.

Tom spoke in Parseltongue. "Tom?", a voice said. "Yes, my lord.", Tom replied. A hooded figure came from the big tree.

"I sense someone else. Brought me new followers?", asked Voldemort. "No. I feel very honored to have resurrect you yesterday.", Tom said. "But not full. And I didn't get to finish Hogwarts.", Tom added. "I will give you all the spells I have learned.", Voldemort replied. Voldemort pointed his wand at Tom.

Suddenly, a light shone. "You have all the spells I know.", said Voldemort. "Crucio.", Voldemort said. Suddenly, the Invisibility Cloaks got off, and Anna was grunting. "Ugh." Tom also saw them. "I knew it. I sensed someone. Ah, the girl got victimized by the Cruciatus Curse.", Voldemort said. "Where's Hugh?", Tom asked. Scarlet's face immediately turned mad. "You killed him!", she shouted. "Reducto!", Scarlet also casted. "Confringo!", Tom replied. Their spells connected.

Anna was still grunting. "Incendio!", Don shouted at Voldemort. "Diffindo!", Voldemort replied. Their spells united. "I'm sure Ollivander told you that that wand has a brother wand?", Don said. "Is that yours?", asked Voldemort. "That Phoenix gave two feathers. But then, five years later, that same Phoenix gave another feather. And that's mine.", said Don.

"That time turner of yours, Dumbledore has it too.", Voldemort said. "It's the same. Because we're from the future. And we were assigned to stop you.", said Don. Suddenly, Voldemort's spell finally attacked Don. "Avada Kedavra!", Voldemort shouted at Don. Anna immediately jumped into the front of Don. "Stupefy!", Don said. The spell of Don hit Voldemort. "Ugh!", Tom shouted. Scarlet's spell won against Tom. "Anna!", she shouted. Suddenly, Voldemort faded to black and flew away. "Portus!", Tom shouted and disappeared.

"Anna.", Scarlet was crying over her. "Tell Scorpius I'll miss him.", she whispered. "What do you mean?", Scarlet asked. But then, Anna's pulse stopped. She went through her robes, and saw a picture. It was her and Scorpius. "We're they together?", Scarlet asked herself. "Scarlet, let's bring her to Dumbledore.", Don said.

Scarlet carried Anna.

"First Hugh. Then Anna. Who's gonna be next? I hate that Tom Riddle.", Scarlet said. Everyone else went silent.

**-Chapter 8-**

"What happened?", Dumbledore asked as soon as they arrived there. But suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Hide.", Dumbledore said. The door opened. It was Armando Dippet. "Professor Dippet.", Dumbledore said, then bowed.

"Any new sightings of Tom Riddle?", Dippet asked. "None, Professor. But still, we are wondering who the hooded figure is.", Dumbledore replied. Suddenly, Dippet pulled out his wand. "Give me your wand or die.", he said. His face suddenly started transforming.

He became shorter, his hair changed, until he finished transforming. "Tom.", Dumbledore said. "Lord Voldemort needs the Elder Wand. Now, give it.", Tom answered. Scarlet was craving to cast a spell. "Only I'll go. You guys, stay here.", Don whispered. He jumped out of where they were hiding.

"Flipendo!", Don shouted. "Crucio!", Tom shouted. Their spells connected. "Stupefy!", Dumbledore shouted and knocked Tom. "I want you to have the Elder Wand, but first, disarm me.", Dumbledore said. "Expelliarmus!", Don casted on Dumbledore. "Now, get the wand.", Dumbledore said. Don picked up the wand.

Tom stood up, feeling conscious again. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom shouted. "Aguamenti!", replied Don. The spells connected. "What spell is this?", Tom asked. "A spell in the making, Tom.", Dumbledore said. The water hit Tom.

Tom turned to black smoke and escaped. "Here you go, Professor. A wand.", said Don. He gave the Elder Wand back to Dumbledore. "No, you keep it. I have two wands with me. That's one, and the other wand is just normal. Unicorn Hair and Oakwood.", Dumbledore said. "And if you keep it, you said Voldemort got the Elder Wand? So he doesn't get it.", said Dumbledore. "But it won't matter.", Dumbledore added.

"Thank you, Professor.", Don said. The others got out of their place. "I think it's best for you to go back, again. I'll call you again next time.", Dumbledore said. "Don't get us here. Just give us a signal.", Don said. "Your time turner will glow if I'm calling you.", Dumbledore said, and tapped his wand on the time turner. "Locomotor.", Don said. "Bye again.", Lance said. White light surrounded them, and they disappeared.

They arrived back in the present. Dementors were surrounding Hogwarts. "What the?", Emerald said. They passed by Tyler Calder, a Gryffindor, and he was running. "What's happening?", Al asked. "Dementors are going crazy. They're also trying to take over the Ministry!", Tyler shouted and continued running. Don pulled out his Elder Wand. "Expecto Patronum!", he shouted, and a shield surrounded Hogwarts. All the Dementors went away.

"What happened, Headmaster? Was this the result of our fight in the past?", asked Don. "No. The dementors went crazy. I think it's the disruption of time. They hate it when the past is changed. They sense it.", said Neville. "Is that-", Scorpius said from behind. "She said she'll miss you.", Scarlet said. Scorpius ran to Anna. "Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.", Scorpius said. He was crying, for the first time they saw in Hogwarts. "Tom Riddle killed her using the Killing Curse.", Emerald said.

"I'll replace her. And I swear I will not insult nor disturb you again. I'm gonna avenge her.", Scorpius said. "You won't be mean like before?", asked Al. "I only became like that. Because.. Anna liked the bad boy type.", Scorpius said. "Okay. Now, to report to Headmaster.", Don said.

They went to Neville's office. "So, Tom killed Anna this time.", Neville said. "We had a duel with Voldemort and Tom. And Dumbledore gave me the Elder Wand.", Don said. "What did you find out?", Neville asked. "Voldemort gave Tom all his Dark Magic. And my wand connected with Voldemort's Wand. And, I saw something in my mind.", said Don. "Your first wand was the last brother of Voldemort and Harry's wand.", Neville said. "I saw my mother, with dad."

As soon as Don said this, Seamus entered the room. "Are you okay, Don?", he asked. "Yes, dad.", Don replied. "As I was saying, I saw them fighting Voldemort. In the Battle for Hogwarts in my history book. And Winnie's real name is Katie Bell. Your name is Donald Bell Finnigan.", Seamus added. "Your Knight surname is from-", Seamus said. "Knight is the last name of my Uncle Jonathan. You know, I thought as my dad", Don said. "Yeah.", Seamus said. "So now, you're Don Finnigan.", Neville said. "Why did you make my mom's name Winnie?", asked Don. "I thought you were gonna ask about her, I didn't want you to know yet.", Seamus said. "Oh, okay.", Don replied.

"Now, back to the subject. You guys, I'll let you stay here for one month.", said Neville. "But in case my time turner glows, we have to go back. It's Dumbledore's spell.", Don said. "Now, off to your common rooms.", Neville said.

"I'll bring you guys to the Ravenclaw Common Room. I need to ask you something.", Luna told Brent and Don. They walked to the Ravenclaw Common room. "I have a favor for you. Can you prevent my mother from dying in her experiment?", Luna asked. "But they won't be alive even now.", Brent replied. "But at least it will be in my memories that she didn't die.", Luna replied.

"But still, Professor. It might completely change the future. One small step, it can ruin everything. Example, Voldemort killed Sir Harry truly. The right now, it would be a whole different thing. What if Headmaster Longbottom never became a Herbology Teacher? It can change everything too. Even if Sir Harry was put in Slytherin, it might change the whole world. And Al might even disappear.", Don said.

"Okay. Fine. Never mind. Off you go to the common room.", Luna said. The two went back to the Ravenclaw common room. When they arrived, they immediately went to their room. "I miss Hugh being there.", Brent said. "Well, we don't since no one will be defending Scarlet now.", Bryan said. "Scarlet can defend herself.", Brent said. But then, Bryan and Luke slept. "Night, Brent.", Don said. "Night.", he replied.

The next day, Don practiced his spells with the Elder Wand. "Confringo!", he casted. The flames were bigger than usual. He took a look at his Time Turner. It was as shiny as ever. He read the quotes. "I mark the hours every one, nor have I yet outrun the sun." He read the other one. "My use and value unto you depends on what you have to do."

Suddenly, Dementors arrived again. "Expecto Patronum!", the Professors were casting. "It's not working!", Neville shouted. Neville then looked at Don. Don nodded back. "Expecto Patronum!", Don shouted, and it created a bigger shield than any Professor did.

All the Dementors went away, luckily. "The Elder Wand.. It obeys you.", Luna said. Just then, they heard something. "Crucio!" Suddenly, Don started groaning. Then the rest of the school did. Even the pure bloods. "Someone is changing my past. All of you students. Stop the one who keeps changing the past. Or suffer. I sent the dementors here.", a voice said. Then the Crucio curse was removed. "Avada Kedavra!", was the last thing the voice said. It hit someone. "Alice!", a Ravenclaw screamed.

"The Killing Curse hit a student from Ravenclaw.", Neville said. "This is the second one.", Luna added. "Second?", Don asked. "The first was a Hufflepuff. Mikayla Vent.", George Weasley said. "You never told me.", Don said. "We need you to focus on your mission.", Neville said. "But it's the mission that's causing this!", Seamus said. "Dad.", Don said. "We know. Just continue the mission.", Cho Chang said.

After that talk, it was Charms Class. "New spell to learn, everyone.", Luna said. "Wingardium Leviosa!", Luna casted. "We know that already.", the students complained. Just then, the feather she carried became heavy, as it looks like. "Woah. It looks heavier.", a student said. "Confringo.", Luna said, and the feather became a meteor. "It's a technique I developed myself.", Luna said.

After Charms Class, they were on their way to Potions Class, when suddenly, the time turner glowed. "The time turner is glowing.", Don said. The whole group gathered, now with Scorpius. "Locomotor." The time turner started spinning, until they arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Yes, sir?", I asked.

"People are getting petrified in the school.", Dumbledore said. "There's already ten people petrified.", he added.

"Petrified?", I asked. "Yes. And we bet it's Tom.", Dumbledore answered. Don looked very curious at this point. "Lemme see the petrified students.", Don said.

The group and Dumbledore went to the clinic. "Every petrified student has a writing. It says 'mud blood'.", Dumbledore said. Don took one of their hands, and saw the writing. It was a scar. "Voldemort has followers. Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?", Dumbledore asked. They fly in black capes and smoke.", Al said. "Have you met anyone by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange?", Scorpius asked. "Lestrange... She finished school already.", Dumbledore said. "One of the followers of Voldemort.", Brent said. "Okay."

**-Chapter 9-**

The group went back to the present. "Alright. We're going to separate our group into two. Don's in both of them.", Brent said. "Group one will be the alarm operation. If the time turner glows, you go with me. Group Two is for the normal operation. If we need to go back in the past, only those will go with me will go.", Don said.

"Group 1 consists of: Malfoy, Scarlet, Lance, and Rose. Group 2 consists of: Brent, Al, Em, and I.", Don said. "If the time turner glows, only Group 1 goes with me. If its a normal time to go back, Group 2 it is. This way, we can keep up with lessons.", Don added.

Next lesson is DADA. "We are discussing the Three Unforgivable Curses.", Dean said. "Knight!", he shouted. "It's Finnigan, Sir Thomas.", Don replied. "Whatever Finnigan. You first.", Dean shouted. "Give me one of those curses.", Dean added. "But sir. They're only first years! And even we aren't allowed to see the curses yet.", Rose said.

"The New Minister, Crudak Armorsmith, has announced new lessons. For first years, we only show the Imperius Curse. For second years, the Cruciatus Curse shall be shown. For third years, you will learn the Killing Curse.", Dean said.

"But since none of you learned any yet, I will teach the Cruciatus Curse to all of you at the same time.", Dean added. He got a spider, and casted spells. "Engorgio.", was the first spell.

"To use Crucio, you need to-"

"Wait?!", Rose said. "You're actually teaching us how to use Crucio?!", she asked. Rose was feeling furious. "You're just like Hermione before. Questioning every single subject a teacher talks about.", Dean replied. "Well, it's not my fault I inherited her will to study and care! Why do you bother teaching Crucio? Or Imperio? Or Avada Kedavra?", Rose shouted. "You dare raise your voice in front of your Professor!", Dean answered.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts is becoming Dark Arts Lessons! Don't you get it!? Rumors say Crudak still works for the Dark Lord!", Rose screamed, and her anger finally let go.

"Detention for you, Miss Weasley.", Dean said. Rose gasped. "I'm telling you the right thing to do.", Rose complained. "And you don't have the right to, Miss Weasley. Now to learn the Crucio curse-"

Neville suddenly bursted though the door. The rest of the Professors too. "Dean!", Neville shouted. "What're you doing?", George said. Suddenly, Dean's face started transforming. "Polyjuice Potion.", Don whispered. "Tom used that to transform to Armando Dippet.", he added. It was a Death Eater. "Goyle."

"That's dad's best friend.", Scorpius said. "Voldemort's rising. He's rising. I've come to finish my dad's work. Where's Draco, Scorpius?", Goyle asked. "He's not a follower of Voldemort anymore!", Scorpius screamed. "And I'm not alone."

Cho Chang suddenly started transforming. "Pansy Parkinson.", Luna said. Pansy suddenly ran to Goyle. "Crabbe's dead. We need Draco.", Pansy said. "Where's the real ones?", Neville asked. "You should know where.. The most hidden part of THEIR houses."

The two disapparated away from the room. "That was close. You were nearly taught how to use curses. I award fifty points to Hufflepuff for defending the class.", Neville said.

The professors went to the most hidden part of the Gryffindor room, while the first to third years in DADA stayed put. "The most hidden part of Gryffindor room is the secret basement where Gryffindors keep their most important things.", George said, since he is the master of Gryffindor. "Mind closing your ears?", George said. He said a secret word. "Dean!", Neville shouted. He removed the ropes on Dean's body. Neville also removed the spell that kept him silent. "Goyle.. Polyjuice..", he said. "It's fine. Cho is in the secret part of Ravenclaw.", Neville said.

"How long were you there?", Neville asked. "Since the start of the school year. After the feast at the Great Hall. Luckily, Goyle fed me.", Dean said. "No wonder you hated Don so much.", Luna said. "What the.. Why would I hate the Chosen One?", Dean asked.

They arrived at the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Luna?", Neville said. She stepped forward. She chanted a poem.

"Wise, Smart, Brilliant, Ravenclaw that is."

"Every intelligence is left with a kiss."

A secret latch opened. "This is where Ravenclaws, like Gryffindors, keep their most important things.", Luna said. On top of everything, they saw a picture. It showed Seamus and a lady. "That's Seamus and Katie. And I think that's Don they're carrying.", Luna said. They went in, and saw Cho there. "Finite Incantatem." She got released. "Thank you, Professors."

The professors went back to their classrooms. Neville went to the DADA classroom. "Everyone, Professor Dean Thomas. He's been lock captive since the Sorting Hat. Now, your real Professors. Don, word with you?", Neville said. "Yes, sir."

"Dean and Cho don't actually hate you. It was-"

"Goyle and Pansy did.", Don cut him off. "Bring the class to the next lesson. Herbology?", Neville asked. "Yes, sir.", Don replied. Don ran back to the DADA classroom. "I guess you're off to Herbology, everyone.", Dean said.

Everyone followed Brent, Scorpius, Rose, and Al to the Herbology room. "It's so hard being heirs.", Rose said. "Well, at least we get to enjoy commanding prefects around.", Scorpius said. The four of them laughed.

"Okay. We're here.", Brent said. "Hello.", Neville said. He is the headmaster and the Herbology teacher at the same time. He forced the Minister to allow that rule. "Okay. Now, wear you gloves everyone.", Neville said. "We're going to find Gillyweed.", Neville said. "Everyone, go with me.", Neville added. They all went to a lake.

"Now, Gillyweed is pretty rough. And it's green and short.", Neville said. "Find it.", Neville said, then he also started looking for Gillyweed.

**-Chapter 10-**

"Okay. Find some Gillyweed.", Don said. "I'll help you.", Emerald said. "Work in partners by the way!", Neville immediately said. "Then I guess you will.", Don replied. The two started looking for Gillyweed. "There!", Emerald shouted. "Hey we got this first.", a Slytherin argued.

"No, we did.", Emerald said. "Em, I think they can have that.", Don whispered. "No, it's not fair!", Emerald shouted. The Slytherin immediately pushed Emerald. "Hey!", she shouted. "It's ours, you filthy half-blood.", the Slytherin argued. Emerald was all wet.

Emerald sat down on the nearby chair. "Accio Towel.", Don said. He summoned a short towel. "Here.", Don said, and he gave the towel to Emerald. "I'll look for Gillyweed."

Don ran back to the lake. "Accio Gillyweed." Once he said that, he got a piece of Gillyweed. He went back to Emerald and they went to Neville. "What happened?", Neville asked. "A Slytherin. He pushed me.", Emerald said.

"It was Jeremy Clark, Professor.", Scarlet suddenly said. "What the! You're like your brother!", Don shouted. "Always surprising us.", Don added. "Is there anyway to resurrect him?", Scarlet asked Neville. "There's the-", Neville replied, then gasped.

"The Resurrection Stone! Harry told me Dumbledore gave it to him, but he threw it away somewhere in the Dark Forest.", Neville said. "But he still has no body.", Emerald said. "Let's get his old body back. The one you have? You kept his body somewhere.", Don said. "Accio Bag!", Scarlet said. She got out a small bag. "You kept him there?", Emerald asked. "Rose's mom gave it to me.", Scarlet said. "Mind helping me?"

The three pulled out a coffin-like structure. She opened it. Hugh's body was in there. Peaceful. "You think it'll be fine with him?", Don asked. "He always wanted to marry- Never mind. I'm sure he wants to go back.", Scarlet replied. "The resurrection stone-", Neville said, but..

"Accio Resurrection Stone!", Don said. "Never thought of that.", Neville said. "Everyone! You have five more minutes to find Gillyweed!", he added. Scarlet held the resurrection stone. Suddenly, light flew out of it, and went to Hugh's body. "You just had to preserve it.", Hugh whispered. Scarlet immediately held the body and hugged Hugh. Scarlet was crying. "Hey, hey. I'm still recovering. You're hurting me.", Hugh said. Scarlet let go.

"Why the heck would someone preserve my body?!", Hugh asked. "I wanted to bury you in the Muggle World with our parents, but ya know.", Scarlet said. "Okay. First thing first. Tom isn't Voldemort, that's one. Second, Anna's dead. Third, Scorpius is part of the group, and he's our friend. Oh and I have the Elder Wand.", Don said. "Did I miss that much? Wow.", Hugh said. Just then, the cracks on his face disappeared. "Now you're fully recovered.", Scarlet said.

"Mind if you resurrect Anna?", Scorpius suddenly came and asked. "We don't have Anna's body, and we buried her. So she might have no skin by now.", Neville said. "It's okay. I was just asking.", Scorpius replied. "You suddenly became polite.", Hugh said. "His girlfriend is Anna.", Scarlet whispered. Hugh did a vomit sound. "Seriously? Mister Malfoy here has a girlfriend?!", he asked. "You know, you're still the same even after death.", Scorpius said. Hugh just laughed.

"Okay everyone! Time's up!", Neville shouted. Everyone presented their Gillyweeds, except some. "Now, eat the Gillyweed.", Neville said. "Wha?", a Hufflepuff asked. "Eat it, because you're going to have.. AN UNDERWATER RACE.", Neville shouted. "I asked Miss Chang to let me borrow her time to host an underwater race.", Neville added. Everyone cheered because of this except the Slytherin Girls, because they don't like getting wet.

"Ermergerd. Hugh's alive!", girls were fangirling. "You guys, stop. I do not like any of you.", Hugh said, then he stuck his tongue out. The girls frowned. "Raise your hand if you're going.", Neville said. Only some people raised their hands. "Then never mind. Give me all those Gillyweeds. You won't swim. Go to Cho's period.", Neville said. He got all the Gllyweed, then the group was on their way to Flying Lessons. "Hugh!", Brent shouted. "Brent!", Hugh shouted. The two did a secret handshake. Don went to them, and he did the handshake too. "Those guys are so close.", Scarlet whispered to Rose and Emerald. "Scarlet!", Al shouted. Al went to Scarlet.

"Congrats on Hugh's resurrection.", Al said. "Thanks." They arrived at the open field. "Quidditch Team Members! Go to your Team Captains! Normal people, go with me.", Cho said. She was kind to Don too. Don went to Han. Then Hugh also went there. "Okay, now we're complete again, we can finally be fine.", Han said. "Now, Seeker, practice the Snitch. I'll put a speed spell on it.", Han said, then he casted a spell. The snitch was very fast. Don immediately went to his broomstick and went catching the Snitch. "Beaters, practice hitting the Bludgers.", Han said.

"HEY HAN.", the Slytherin captain, Furniculus Parkinson, said. "What do you need, Parkinson?", Han asked. "Mind if you do a Quidditch Match? Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are competing.", Furniculus said, with his show off face. "Uhh.", Han was thinking. "Fine. You're on.", Hugh immediately said.

"Bludgers, out. Snitch, out. Quaffle, thrown!", Don said. He immediately rode his broomstick, and everyone started. "Catch the Sntich already, Malfoy!", a Slytheirn shouted. "I know we're friends now, Don. But I have no choice but to get the Snitch!", Scorpius shouted. The two of them were after a snitch.

The Bludger suddenly hit a Ravenclaw. But he got up. Bludger on your way, Don!", a Ravenclaw shouted. Don immediately dodged it. "Scorpius caught the Snitch!", Don shouted, and winked. He pointed to Scorpius' right and showed him the Snitch, and Scorpius got it. Malfoy winked back.

"Looks like we won, Han.", Furniculus said. "Whatever.", Don replied. "Didn't your mom teach you manners?", another Slytherin asked. "How 'bout you?", Hugh said. The Slytherin Team left. Scorpius did a thumbs up to Don. "Flying Class done.", Chang said. The whole class went to the Great Hall. When they arrived there, all the teachers were talking.

"Slytherin House," Neville said. "Please proceed to your Common Room.", Neville continued. The Slytherins started murmuring. "Seamus, bring them to the dungeons.", Luna said. "Hufflepuff House, proceed to the Astronomy Tower.", Neville said. Hufflepuffs immediately followed the directions. "Ravenclaw. Go to the Room of Requirements. The new one, because the old one was destroyed by Crabbe.", Neville said. "Gryffindors, go to the covered bridge.", he continued.

Every house went to the houses they were assigned in. "Don, what do you think this is about?", Hugh asked, while walking. "I don't know, but it seems severe.", Don replied. The Gryffindors made a turn. Then the Slytherins went down the stairs. Hufflepuffs went to the stairs by the garden. Ravenclaws went straight forward and arrived at the Room of Requirement. "Of all places, why here?", a Ravenclaw named Leah, a second year, said. "It's so dusty in here.", she added.

Suddenly, Luna arrived at the Room of Requirement. "Everyone, please calm down.", she said politely. Everyone became quiet. "Death Eaters are coming.", Luna said. A group of people chuckled. "What're you chuckling about?", Luna asked. "No-nothing, Professor.", Bryan said. "Now, as I was saying, we've been sent a letter. It said that Death Eaters will attack. Now, stay here until we tell you to go.", Luna said. "Portus."

Brent immediately took charge. "Every year, separate. Seventh and Sixth years stay by the door. Fourth and Fifth, stay by the ancient area. Third years, protect the first and second years and lead them to the deepest part of the Room of Requirement. They need to be protected.", Brent said. The Ravenclaws separated as said.

Al took charge of Gryffindor. "Now we're going to have to protect each other.", he said. But before he could finish explaining, the Gryffindors pulled out their wands and were surrounding each other. "That was easy.", Al said. Just then, Hogwarts got surrounded by a shield.

Rose took charge of Hufflepuff. "Hufflepuffs! We stay here at the Astronomy Tower. First to fourth years, go to the bottom. The rest, stay on guard.", she said. All Hufflepuffs followed her, and they saw a shield come to place.

Scorpius took charge of Slytherin. "Everyone, keep up your wands and stay on guard. Check the windows to know what's happening.", he said. The Slytherins kept their wands ready to fight, knowing they'll probably handle Death Eaters.

"Diffindo.", Brent casted, and made four windows around the whole room. For each to check. They saw a shield forming around Hogwarts. Just then, something knocked on the door. Don stayed on the front lines. "Who is it?", Brent asked, with his wand ready. No answer. "Reducto.", someone outside said. "Everyone fall-", Brent didn't get to finish his statement. The door burst open. There were three Death Eaters. "Voldemort is over! Why are you still working for him?!", Don shouted. "He is rising.", was all the Death Eater said.

"Stupefy!", Brent casted. The Death Eater dodged it. "Avada Kedavra!", the Death Eater shouted. It immediately hit a Ravenclaw. The Sixth and Seventh years gathered. "Aguamenti!", a Ravenclaw said. "Confringo.", it was Han. "Imperio!", the other Death Eater shouted. Don immediately stepped forward and casted a spell. "Finite Incantatem!", he shouted. It immediately broke the mask of one Death Eater.

"Goyle.", Brent said. "Stupefy!", Don shouted, but then, the two Death Eaters disapparated. "Is everyone okay?", Brent asked. "Sure, yeah."

Suddenly, Luna Lovegood immediately entered the room. "I need Don to come with me, now.", Luna said. Don immediately ran with Luna to the front gates of the castle. "Cast the Patronus Charm. Ours isn't big enough. Dementors are there.", Neville said as soon as they got out.

Don immediately brought out the Elder Wand. "Expecto Patronum!", he shouted. The Patronus covered the whole castle, and it added to the shield. A fox came out of his wand. "Your Patronus is a fox.", George said. The dementors immediately went away, but the Death Eaters still kept coming.

"Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri!", Don shouted, strengthening the shield. All the Death Eaters went away. "Professors! Bring the students to the Great Hall.", Neville said. "Headmaster, Ravenclaw handled Goyle. One student dead.", Don said. Neville gasped. "Go back to the past, and stop Tom. You need to. Bring the whole group. Stop Tom and Voldemort now.", Neville said. "And find the Horcruxes in the old world. While Tom's making them. Find Ravenclaw's diadem. That's the first Horcrux he ever made. If he starts making Horcruxes, stop him before he continued. This way, you can save more than one life.", Neville said.

The whole group gathered. Don put his time turner on Emerald. Emerald held the hands of the others. "Locomotor.", Don said. The time turner started spinning. And they disappeared. They arrived at old Hogwarts, in the Astronomy Tower. But it wasn't like before. There were black smoke going around Hogwarts. "Death Eaters. Voldemort is starting.", James said.

"Hugh, Brent, go with me to the Ravenclaw Common Room, and let's look for those Horcruxes Longbottom told me. The rest, go to Dumbledore, and make sure he's fine.", Don said. Hugh, Brent, and Don ran to the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Wait, we should look for Helena Ravenclaw. She knows where the diadem is.", Brent said. They looked for Helena Ravenclaw instead.

"Helena," Don said. "Where's the diadem?"

"What're you doing here?", someone said from behind. "Tom.", Hugh said. "I thought you're dead?", Tom replied. "Long story. Now, we'll stop you from making that Horcrux.", Hugh said. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom said. Don deflected the curse. Helena had the diadem in her hands. But they were too late. "I put one part on the diadem. Now, to the next Horcrux!", Tom shouted, then left. They were left to handle Death Eaters.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.", Brent said. "We'll handle them.", Hugh said. Don immediately ran after Tom, then he passed by the others. "Scarlet!", Don shouted. "Hugh?", Scarlet asked. "He's fine.", Don replied. Scarlet ran to help Hugh and Brent. Rose and Emerald followed her. "Lance, Al, Scorpius, let's go.", Don said. They continued running after Tom. "What do you think will be his next Horcrux?", A asked. "No need to ask.", Don said, and pointed at something.

It was Tom, holding his diary, at the Astronomy Tower. "The diary.", Scorpius said. They ran to the Astronomy Tower. "You don't think when we tried to stop him before, that's what causing this.", Lance said. "Let's hope not.", Scorpius replied.

"Accio Diary!", Don shouted. Tom's diary suddenly flew to Don. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom shouted from the tower. "Protego.", Don said and deflected the curse. The four ran to the tower. "Expelliarmus!", Don shouted. Tom's wand flew away.

Something spoke in Parseltongue. Then after the Parseltongue statement, someone said something. "Why dare to stop me, children from the future? Join me, destroy the world. Rule it. Why help Dumbledore?", the voice said. "Lord Voldemort has spoken to you.", Tom said.

Then a black smoke appeared beside Tom. It was Voldemort. "Tell me, what happened? Was I resurrected?", Voldemort asked. "Peter Pettigrew did. Harry Potter killed Tom in the Chamber of Secrets.", Al said. "Harry Potter?", Tom asked. "My dad.", Al said. "So Tom died, and Wormtail resurrected me.", Voldemort said. "And Dumbledore's Army killed you by destroying your Horcruxes. But I think, they won't need to do that, because you won't have any Horcrux.", Don said. But just then, Tom pointed his wand at the diary.

"Second Horcrux.", Tom said. Voldemort raised his hands to his head. He was speaking to the Death Eaters. Then all Death Eaters went away. "Let's go, Tom.", Voldemort said. They left. "We go back to the present.", Don said. The four ran to the field. The group was still complete. But.. "Where's Brent?", Don asked. "He's injured," Scarlet replied.

The others ran to where they found Helena. "Brent.", Don said. "He got casted with the Cruciatus Curse. But luckily, the two left, and the curse stopped.", Hugh said. "His arm has a cut," Don said. "Ferula.", Al casted. The cut closed. The bleeding stopped. "Thanks.", Brent said, still holding on to his arm. "Wait. Didn't we.. Where the hell is James?", Al asked. "He was with us when we went to Dumbledore.", Rose said. "We didn't even realize he's not here!", Brent said, then he groaned.

Luckily, while walking around the ruins, they saw James. But he was really injured, a statue fell on his left side. "You okay?", Al asked. "You didn't even realize I was gone.", James said. "Sorry.", Al replied. "Wingardium Leviosa.", Don casted, and lifted the statue. His left arm was bleeding. "Thanks.", James said. "Ferula.", Don casted, and stopped the bleeding.

"Is Dumbledore okay?", Don asked. "Yeah, he is.", Al said. "He told us to immediately go back to the present.", Scarlet said. Brent was still holding his arm. There was a long silence, and Don was thinking. "Okay. If that's what he wants.", Don said, after a one minute silence. Brent groaned. "What happened?", Hugh asked. "It's just my arm. It's hurting.", Brent replied. Hugh and Don carried Brent on his shoulders.

**-Chapter 11-**

"Locomotor.", Don said. He activated the time turner. White light surrounded, and they arrived back at Hogwarts. Everything normal, the same as they left. "Headmaster.", Don said. "You're back," Neville replied. "What happened?"

Don and Hugh put down Brent on the bed, since they arrived at the clinic. "We experienced, I mean.. Al, Scorpius, Lance, and I experienced Tom making the diary a Horcrux. Hugh, Brent, and I experienced the diadem of Ravenclaw becoming a Horcrux. We faced young Bellatrix Lestrange and young Lucius Malfoy," Don said. Scorpius immediately gave a frown.

"Okay. We'll take care of Brent, you guys rest," Neville said. When they went out, Seamus was there. "Son, mind going with me? I've got something to show you," Seamus said. "Sure." Don went with Seamus to his house. The rest went back to their common rooms. "Are you fine going back to the past?", Seamus asked. "Of course, dad. But still, I can't afford to see my friends getting injured," Don replied. "And I feel something I never told anyone. Well, except you now," Don added. "What is it?", Seamus asked. "It's Tom. He seems to be.. Thinking of something else. Not just the Horcruxes," Don replied.

"What do you mean?", Seamus asked, getting really curious. "It's like, he doesn't like what he's doing. Like, ya know the normal thing. They're really forcing themselves. But for Tom, he seems to be.. Not liking what he's doing," Don replied. "You need to learn Legilimency. The ability to read minds. Sadly, I'm not a Legilimen. But I can call Harry Potter to teach you," Seamus said. "No thanks. I was just thinking of it. He doesn't like what he's doing," Don replied. "What were you gonna give me?", Don asked.

"Oh, yes. Here. It's your mother's wand. I got it from her as a token when she.. Disappeared.", Seamus said. "I have two wands already. And then this. Thanks. I'll keep it as my token from her," Don said. "And this," Seamus said and gave a book. "This is the scrapbook your mother made about her and me. And in the last page, just like the picture I gave you before, there's a picture of you being carried by your mother. It's a family picture," Seamus said.

"Thanks," Don replied. Don ran back to his dorm. When he arrived there, Hugh was sleeping, and Bryan was snoring. Luke was just there, reading a book. "Hey there," Luke said. "What're you reading?", Don asked. "Nothing," Luke replied. Don took a quick look. "Basic Love Potions Volume One? What the heck, Luke," Don said.

Luke gave a small chuckle. Don went to his bed. He opened the scrapbook and saw moving pictures. "First date with Seamus," he read his mother's writings. He turned to the next page. "Best day ever. Engaged finally," he continued. On another page, he saw his mother conjuring the Patronus. "A fox for my Patronus," he said. "What're you reading?", Luke asked. "My mother's scrapbook. Came from dad," Don replied.

Luke continued reading his book of potions, then he closed the book. He opened his chest right beside him. "Standard Love Spells? Seriously? Where do you get all this?", Don asked. "Oh, my mother keeps sending owls to me," Luke replied. Don turned to the next page. "Wedding," Luke said, and he cried a bit. He saw Seamus and Katie married. He turned to the next page. "Donald's baptism. It was the best da-" The writing was incomplete on that page. He turned the page, and there was nothing. "Probably the last page. She didn't get to finish, because maybe, she got killed when she was writing this," Don whispered. He laid down on his bed, and slept. He took a quick look at Luke, and he was still reading the Love Spells book.

The next day, Neville gave everyone a free day because the Professors were very busy for the day. No one knew why. Don went to Seamus' house. "Hey dad. I read the scrapbook," Don said. But when he entered, Seamus was giving a letter to an owl. "Oh, you're here. This was supposed to be for you," Seamus said. He gave the letter to Don. "I was going to ask you to have a day with me in a place special to your mom and I," Seamus said. Don continued reading the letter. "Sure," he said.

The two went off to a place. "Hey Don. Oh, I see you're hanging with your dad. I'll tell you something later," Emerald said. "Dad, where exactly are you bringing me?", Don asked. They arrived at a lake. "This place is familiar.. It's from the scrapbook. Your first date," Don said. "I see. You know," Seamus said.

They went to a place. "The exact spot in the picture," Don said. "Wingardium Leviosa," Seamus said. A piece of the ground lifted. "Go in," Seamus said. Don went in, and climbed down the ladder. Seamus followed, and covered the top. "Confringo," Seamus said.

Lights appeared. "Katie and I made this place on our first date," Seamus said. It was a huge place underground. There was a family tree there. "What's that?", Don asked. "Katie and I made a family tree here," Seamus replied. "Wow," Don said. "Well, of course with magic," Seamus replied.

"Lemme see your time turner," Seamus said. Don showed his time turner. "I remember Hermione wearing a secondary version of that. The hour time time turner. That time turner has no limit, unlike Hermione's, hers is only for studying. It was McGonagall's," Seamus said. "Dad, why did they choose me?", Don suddenly asked. Seamus sat down.

"Hermione was asked who to bear the real time turner, because she experienced how hard the job is. She chose me, but I declined. She believed in me. But I really declined. Then Ron immediately said that if I didn't want, then someone from my family will. So you were chosen. But no one knew who my son was, so they made a prophecy. Someone who will be like me, anyone like me. But then, it was still you, after all the time. Which is very surprising," Seamus said.

Just then, there was a shake outside. The two of them went out. "Voldemort's mark," Seamus whispered. "Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri! Salvio Hexia!", Don shouted, using his Elder Wand. He then pulled out his original wand and kept the Elder Wand. "Expecto Patronum!", Don shouted. His Patronus was a fox. "Incredible," Seamus said. "Just like-" Don looked at Seamus. "Like mom," Don said.

"Where's your mom's wand?", Seamus asked. "With me as well," Don said. "There's a hidden spell your mom invented, and I'm the only one that knows what it is aside from her," Seamus said. He got the wands of Don. He layer them down on the floor. "Flagrate," Seamus said, and drew lines circling each wand. He whispered something, and tapped on the center of the wands. The fiery marks lit, and two wands disappeared. "Only the Elder Wand's left," Don said.

The Elder Wand suddenly transformed as well. "I connected.. The three wands.. As one," Seamus said. Don immediately held the wand. The Elder Wand's circles were there, it took the form of his old wand, and the handle of the wand was from his mother's wand. "There are three cores of the wand now. There's also three different woods," Seamus said.

"Now, handle the Death Eaters, I'll go to the Professors. Perhaps this is why they're having a meeting," Seamus said. "It doesn't make sense. They let us wander around and they plan for this. It doesn't make sense," Don said, and he immediately ran out of the room.

Seamus ran to the Professors' room. "Professors. Why didn't you tell-" Neville stopped him. "We didn't know about this attack. We had a meeting about Death Eaters, but we didn't know they were coming today," Neville said.

"Stupefy!", Don shouted. It's hit was stronger than ever. "Did you connect wands? That's very, nice. It wasn't sure that that spell is possible!", Rose shouted. "Why do you know everything?", Don asked. "Professors say I'm just like my mom," Rose replied.

Voldemort's Mark suddenly appeared in the sky. "What is that?", Don asked himself. "I think that's Voldemort's conjuring mark," Rose said. "Why aren't you with the others?", Don asked. "I'm actually looking for them. Expelliarmus!", Rose replied, and disarmed a Death Eater.

Brent and Al arrived. "Finally found you guys!", Rose shouted. "No, finally found you!", Rose replied. The four chuckled. "Where's Malfoy?", Don asked. "Here," Scorpius said. He appeared running from behind. Then Emerald and Lance arrived. Hugh and Scarlet were running from a Death Eater. "Expulso!", Don shouted and helped Scarlet and Hugh. The group gathered. "Where's James?", Al asked, panicking a little. "I'm here. At least you remember this time," James said. He just came from running.

The group had their wands prepared. "Stupefy!", Don casted. "Reducto," Emerald said. "Expulso!", Scarlet shouted. "Tarantallegra!", Hugh casted.

"Seriously? Of all spells," Scarlet said. Hugh just laughed. "Flipendo!", Brent casted. Everyone was fighting. "Incarcerous!", Al casted. "Flipendo!", Lance casted. "You guys! Go!", Neville said. The group gathered. "Portus," Don casted.

The group appeared on a place. "Where'd you bring us?", Brent asked. "Seamus' house," Scarlet said. "Too obvious. And too seen," Rose said. "Portus," Don casted. They arrived at a forest. "This is the rainforest in Alabama. Why here?", Lance asked. "This is where I always stay with Jenny," Don replied.

"I guess this place reminds you of things," Lance said. "Here. My sister and I made this. Let's go in," Don said. They went inside the house. "It's made of wooden planks," Lance said. "Colloportus," Rose casted and locked the door. "A Muggle can't enter," Rose said.

"What do you think's happening in Hogwarts?", Lance asked. "Let's just hope they're fine," Emerald said. Just then, they heard footsteps outside. "Dammit, only my sister knows this place. It's probably her. Even our parents don't know," Don said. "Scare her away," Hugh said. "Are you crazy?", Don asked. They heard the footsteps climbing up. "She can't open this. It's under Colloportus," Al said. "Why can't I open this?", the girl from outside said. "Jenny," Don whispered. "Finite Incantatem," Don said. The door opened. "Donny?", Jenny asked. Hugh chuckled. "The school is in trouble. And we were assigned to go away, so we went here," Don said. Jenny ran and hugged Don. "I won't tell anyone," Jenny said.

Jenny went away. "Hugh, you just had to laugh," Don said. "What? She calls you Donny! I'm laughing so hard!", Hugh shouted. Don grunted. "Okay. Sorry," Hugh said. Don went out and checked the sky. "Death Eaters," Don said. He ran inside. "They're here. They're here," Don said. "We fight," Al said. "Are you crazy, bro?", James asked. "We have no choice. Let's just use Obliviate after it," Rose said. "Rose is an expert in memory spells," Brent said.

The group went out. "Accio Broomstick!", Don casted. A broomstick came flying from his house. He rode on top of it. As he flew higher, he casted spells. The others followed. "Flipendo!", Don casted and pushed a Death Eater away. "Stupefy!", Emerald casted. A Death Eater crashed to the ground. "Locomotor!", Don casted, and spinner a Death Eater around.

Dementors also appeared. "Why the heck are Dementors teaming up with Death Eaters?!", Hugh asked. "I think Voldemort did something," Rose said. "Expecto Patronum!", Don shouted and made the Dementors go away. The Death Eaters also went away. "And stay out!", Lance shouted. Don looked down and saw people staring at them. "Rose, I guess it's time for the Obliviate," Al said. The group went down. "Wizards," a person said. People were amazed. The foster family of Emerald, Lance, and Don were also there. "Sorry," Don said. "Obliviate," Rose casted and cleared the memory of the fight from the citizens.

"Portus," Don said before the citizens went conscious again. They arrived at another place. "Godric's Hallow. Why?", Al asked. "My dad was born here," he added. "Somewhere here, this is where I was born," Don said. "It was in the scrapbook," he added. Rose pulled out a bag, and she got a disassembled tent. "This is my-", Rose said. "Your mom's," Al continued. They made up a tent. "It's bigger inside," Scarlet said.

**-Chapter 12-**

The group slept for the night in the tent. "Night guys," Don said. "Night," Emerald said. Everyone else slept. The next day, they woke up in a fine day. Don went out of the tent. He walked through the graves by the cemetery. "Katie Bell Finnigan," he read, seeing the tomb of his mother. "The Deathly Hallows, why is the sign here?", he asked himself.

He checked the tomb, and it said, "Publisher of the Remake of the Tale of the Three Brothers." Emerald and Lance arrived there too. "Don, we've got to go. Now," Emerald said. She pointed on the sky. "Dementors looking for us," Lance said. The three ran back to the tent, and Rose was packing the tent back in her bag. "Okay, let's go."

"Portus," Don said, and they left Godric's Hallow. They arrived at a huge place. "Where are we?", Hugh asked. "Malfoy Manor," Scorpius said. "Why'd you bring us here?", Hugh asked. "I didn't," Don said. "I cut your Portus off and I made us go to the Malfoy Manor. It's safe here, I guess," Scorpius said.

"Scorpius?", someone said from upstairs. "Dad," Scorpius replied. It was Draco Malfoy. "I see, you've brought friends with you. Death Eaters and Dementors are hunting you," Draco replied. "Weren't you a former Death Eater?", Al said. "A Potter. Nice," Draco said. "Don't worry. I made the unbreakable vow with Harry to never join Voldemort again. Now, where do you want to stay to be safe?", Draco asked. Just then, the wife of Draco, Astoria, arrived reading the Daily Prophet. "Hogwarts' ruins just got worse. Astronomy Tower down," she said.

"Why aren't you in Hogwarts?", Draco asked. "The Time Turner. We were sent to go away from Hogwarts because.. One of us is the chosen one," Scorpius said. "I see, Seamus' son. The Time Turner. Go back to Hogwarts," Draco said. "Yes, dad," Scorpius replied. "Portus," Don casted. They arrived at the Great Hall. "No one's here. Let's go out," Don said. They went to the entrance of Hogwarts. The Professors were there. "Headmaster," Don said.

The Time Turner suddenly glowed. "I guess you need to go back," Neville said. "All of you, not according to your groupings. All of you go back," he continued. "Locomotor," Don said. The Time Turner started spinning. White light surrounded them, and they finally arrived at old Hogwarts. "Dumbledore," Don said.

"Tom is making another Horcrux. You can't stop him now," Dumbledore said. "But we're going to have a fight with Death Eaters. We're preparing. Now, we need you to stay with us protecting Hogwarts. But if you want to go after Tom and Voldemort, go to Vault 734 of Gringotts. They're making it in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault," Dumbledore said. "We'll help Hogwarts, then we go after them," Don said. "You might be too late if you won't go there now," Dumbledore said.

"Our true mission is to stop Tom, so we have to go to Gringotts," Brent said. "Portus," Don said, and they went to Gringotts. "Vault what?", Hugh asked. "Seven-Three-Four I think," Scarlet said. "Sorry, you cannot go to Vault Seven Three Four. There are people there," the goblin said. "Confundo," Don casted. "Let's go to Vault Seven-Three-Four," the goblin said.

"You guys stay. There's only a maximum of five riders. That's gonna be Scarlet, Hugh, Emerald, Lance, and I. The rest, stay because we need guards too," Don said. The five went to Vault 734. They arrived there. "Are you ready to make the Horcrux, Tom?", someone said. "Voldemort," Don whispered. "Reducto," Hugh casted. The door blew open. Voldemort and Tom gasped. "Bellatrix, Lucius, handle these people," Voldemort said. A shield casted around Tom and Voldemort. "It's going to take ten minutes before I can activate the spell, because I don't have a part of your soul yet, Lord Voldemort," Tom said.

"You can only get to them if you defeat us!", Bellatrix said, and she laughed. "Stupefy!", Don casted. "Protego," Lucius said. Lucius and Bellatrix were about five years older than Scorpius. They were seventh years. "Incendio," Lance casted. "Two against five, how unfair. Back up!", Bellatrix said. Young Peter Pettigrew appeared. Three Death Eaters against Five students. Now it's fair," Bellatrix continued. "Stupefy!", Hugh casted and knocked Lucius to sleep. "Avada Kedavra!", Bellatrix casted at Hugh. "Protego," Hugh deflected it. "At least you were aware this time," Scarlet told Hugh. "Reducto!", Don casted and knocked Bellatrix and Peter off at the same time. But Lucius woke up and continued protecting the shield.

"Finite Incantatem," Emerald casted, and pushed Lucius back. The shield disappeared. "Okay, I'm about to make the Horcrux, Lord Voldemort," Tom said. "Avada Kedavra!", Voldemort casted at Don. "Protego," Don casted and deflected it. "Accio Dementor," Voldemort casted. A Dementor came and was sucking happy thoughts from Hugh and Scarlet. "Expecto Patronum!", Don casted and saved Hugh and Scarlet.

"Thanks," Hugh said. "Crucio," Voldemort casted on Emerald and Lance. They both groaned. "Stupefy!", Don casted at Voldemort. "Protego," Voldemort casted. He let go of the Crucio curse to block the attack. "Horcrux, done," Tom said. The cup flew away. "Bellatrix, Lucius, Wormtail, let's go," Voldemort said. They disapparated.

When they went out, the goblin was sleeping there. "What's the name of this goblin anyway?", Hugh asked. He read the name. "Jukingbook. What?", Hugh asked. "No one cares, now let's go back," Don said. They rode the cart. "Do you know how to drive this?", Scarlet asked Hugh, because he was on the wheel. "I think?", Hugh replied. "Confundo," Don casted and controlled the goblin to steer the cart.

They arrived back outside. "We didn't get to stop him," Don said. "Okay, but I think we better get going," Rose said, pointing outside. They went out. "Voldemort's Mark," Don said. "Accio Broomstick," Don said, and a Nimbus 1990 came to him. "This is old," Don said. He flew to the mark. "Stupefy!", he casted. The others followed. "Expelliarmus!", Rose disarmed a Death Eater. "Flipendo!", Al casted, pushing back a Death Eater. "Finite Incantatem!", James casted at the mark of Voldemort. The mark disappeared.

They all went back down to Diagon Alley. "That mark," a person said. "Portus," Don said. The group appeared t Hogwarts, and they were handling Death Eaters. "Go back to the present!", Dumbledore shouted. "Locomotor," Don said. They arrived back in the present, at Hogwarts. "Headmaster," Don said.

"We didn't get to stop Tom from making the third Horcrux. He was with four people. Voldemort, Bellatrix, Wormtail, and Lucius," he continued. "It's fine," Neville replied.

"What if.. What if we go back in time, but.. We destroy the Horcruxes instead of trying to stop Tom making them," Lance said. "Well, good luck finding them. It just poofs away after the Horcrux is made," James said. "Point there," Don said.

"I've got another mission for you," Neville said. But suddenly, three broomsticks came flying in the sky. Don got his wand out. "Wait, isn't that-", Neville said. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," Don said. "The Golden Trio has arrived. How nice," Luna said. "Hey guys. Long time no see!", Ron said. "Why're you guys here?", Neville asked.

"We want to help in the fights. After all, the children seem to be doing a very good job," Hermione said. "And isn't that the Time Turner? Seamus' son," Hermione continued. "Seamus and Katie..", Ron said. Rose ran to Ron and Hermione and hugged them. "Where's Ginny?", Neville asked. "She's at home. She doesn't even know we're here," Harry whispered.

Al and James ran to Harry. "So, Donald isn't it?", Hermione said. "Yes, Miss Hermione," Don replied. "You can call me Hermione. It's fine," Hermione said. "How's the time turner working for you? Having fun seeing people moving backwards?", Hermione asked.

"Hermione, that was your time turner. His is the real one, wherein a white light surrounds them and they go back," Neville said. "Them?", Ron asked. "The Time Turners. James, Scorpius, Al, Rose, Brent, Hugh, Scarlet, Emerald, Lance, and Don.", Neville replied. "Does he mean you guys go back in the past too?", Harry asked. "Of course dad," James said.

"So you made a group. Nice," Ron said. "Brent, Hugh, and Scarlet.. Rose told me about you three a lot," Hermione said. "Brent," Harry said. "Hi," Brent said. "Okay, guys. Reunion, over. Death Eaters here," George said. "Hey bro," Ron said. All the Professors pulled their wands out. Some students too. The group also put their wands out. "We helped the past Hogwarts. We help the present Hogwarts," Don said.

"That wand," Harry said. "It's a connection, Potter. That secret movement Katie showed the three of you," someone said. "Seamus," Ron said. "And Draco?", Hermione said. "I got him here. He said he wanted to help," Seamus said. "Dumbledore's Army reunite," Dean suddenly said. Cho Chang also appeared. "Well, at least the main ones. Without Fred," Ron said.

**-Chapter 13-**

The Defense Association has united. Dumbledore's Army was working with the Tme Turners. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rode on their broomsticks. Don, Emerald, and Lance also flew with the Golden Trio. "Flipendo!", Don casted, pushing back a Death Eater. "It's Harry Potter," a Death Eater said. "Expulso!", Harry casted, and made the broomstick of a Death Eater explode. "Avis!", Hermione casted, summoning a flock of birds from her wand. "Distraction," Hermione said. "Deprimo!", Emerald casted, making a strong wind.

"Aguamenti!", Ron casted. "Expelliarmus!", Lance casted, disarming a Death Eater. The rest of Dumbledore's Army flew as well. "You three, go back down. Handle the ones on the ground. Let the D.A. Handle the sky," Harry said. The three followed. "Expelliarmus!", Scorpius disarmed a Death Eater. "Confringo!", Don casted, throwing fire balls at the Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater casted at Seamus. "Protego," Seamus deflected the curse. "Flipendo!", Neville casted. "Waddiwasi," Luna casted. "Avis," Hermione casted. Dementors suddenly appeared. "Dementors," Harry whispered. "All together," Neville said. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!", the whole D.A. Shouted at the same time. It was very powerful, but not enough to drive all the Dementors away. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!", the Time Turners casted. It was enough to drive all Dementors away.

"Stupefy!", Don casted. The battle at the front gate finally started. "Flipendo!", Rose casted and pushed a Death Eater back. "I have a way, but it's going to be hard. I need you guys to protect me while I cast it," Rose said. "Okay," Brent replied. "Expulso!", Emerald casted. "Tarantallegra!", Hugh casted. A Death Eater started dancing. "Seriously?", Scarlet asked. "Incarcerous!", Scarlet casted and tied a Death Eater in ropes. "Okay. I'm ready," Rose said.

"Give me something, anything!", Rose shouted. Brent gave a rock to Rose. "Go for it, Rose," Al said. Rose threw a rock at a Death Eater. "Engorgio," she casted. "Geminio!", Rose added. The giant rocks multiplied and made a barrier at the front gates. "Nice," James said. "Confringo!", a Death Eater flying said. It hit James. "Episkey," Don casted. "A new healing spell?", Emerald asked. "I've been reading, because I know Ferula isn't enough for everything," Don said. James' burn became smaller. "Thanks," James said.

The D.A. still continued fighting. "Accio Boulder", Neville said. He summoned a boulder from Rose's barrier. "Pass it to me," Seamus said. Neville threw Seamus the boulder. "Wingardium Leviosa," Seamus caught it. "Make sure you don't make it explode," Dean said. "Good idea," Seamus replied. He threw the boulder at three Death Eaters. "Expulso!", Seamus shouted. The Death Eaters fell. "I meant the one you did in first year," Dean said. "You guys, we're going after ten Death Eaters," George said. "Furnunculus!", George shouted. A Death Eater got covered in boils.

"Flipendo!", Luna casted. She pushed a Death Eater off. "Expelliarmus," Dean disarmed a Death Eater. "Petrificus Totalius!", Hermione casted and petrified a Death Eater. "Impedimenta!", Ron casted and froze a Death Eater. "Guys," Harry said. "Get ready to face seven more!"

"Petrificus Totalus!", Don casted, petrifying a Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!", Lance disarmed a Death Eater. "Flipendo!", Don and a Death Eater said at the same time. Their spells connected. Don made the spell hit the Death Eater. The Death Eater removed his mask. "Goyle," Scorpius said. "Join us, Malfoy. Maybe Draco over there said that he'll never join us again, but maybe you can. Come on, don't be scared. Join us," Goyle said. "Whatever you. Stupefy!", Scorpius said. "Expelliarmus," Scarlet disarmed a Death Eater.

"The barrier, it's breaking down!", Hugh shouted. "Every time a Death Eater touches one boulder, it multiplies. So good luck to them," Rose said. "Imperio," a Goyle casted. Hugh was suddenly in control of Goyle. "Let's see a friend of yours try to kill you. Why not?", Goyle said. Hugh suddenly pointed his wand at Scarlet. A flash of green light appeared, and Scarlet was knocked back.

"That wasn't the Avada Kedavra curse, wasn't it?", Emerald asked. "Let's hope not," Don said. "It isn't. It was just a simple Stupefy," Rose said. Hugh got released from the Imperio curse.

"Dean!", Seamus shouted. "Right!", Dean replied. Seamus went closer to Dean. "On three. One, two.. Three!", Seamus said. "Confringo!", Dean said. "Incendio!", Seamus said. The two spells connected and formed a giant fire dragon. It hit the seven Death Eaters. "Oi, Harry!", Ron shouted. "Yeah?", Harry replied. "Ten more coming," Hermione said. "Expelliarmus!", Draco disarmed a Death Eater. "You used to be one of us," one Death Eater said. "Flipendo!", Draco shouted and knocked back four Death Eaters. "Sectusempra!", Harry casted and pushed three Death Eaters. "Expulso!", George shouted and knocked the last three Death Eaters.

"Flipendo!", Al casted on Goyle. "How dare you use Hugh to try to kill my girl," Al said. Scarlet woke up a little. "Hugh," she said. "Are you okay?" Hugh nodded. "Expulso!", Goyle casted on Lance. "Protego," Lance blocked it. The barrier that Rose made suddenly blew up. "Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater casted and killed a student. More fourth to seventh years joined up with the Time Turners. First to third years were obliged to stay at the Room of Requirement, but some others joined.

"Stupefy!", a Gryffindor said. "Flipendo!", a Hufflepuff said. "Avis!", a Ravenckaw said. "Rictusempra!", a Slytherin said. "Levicorpus!", another Slytherin said. "Defodio!", Don said and lifted a huge pile of soil from the ground. He threw it at the Death Eaters. "Fall back," a Death Eater said. All the Death Eaters fighting by the front gates disapparated and flew away. "Cowards!", Hugh shouted. Goyle was left behind there, still fighting. "Protego Maxima!", he shouted and made a shield surround him. "Finite Incantatem!", Rose said. It deflected.

"Let's go, Goyle," the Death Eater said. Finally, Goyle disapparated. Even the ones on the sky went away. The D.A. went back to the ground. "You guys okay?", Seamus asked. "Never better," Don replied. Everyone went in the castle. "Guys," Harry said, referring to the Time Turners. "Help us make a shield around Hogwarts."

The T.T. and the D.A. went out to the castle gates. "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Salvio Hexia. Expecto Patronum," both of the groups casted around the castle. Don't time turner suddenly glowed. "Dumbledore's calling us," Don said. "All of us will go. Discard the groups I made," he added. "Let's go. Locomotor," Emerald said, doing the honors of spinning the time turner. "Bye, D.A. Protect Hogwarts for us," Don said.

The time turners arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?", Hugh asked. "So, you're looking for Dumbledore? I finally figured out how he calls you. He's right here, in my hands, waiting to die in front of you," someone said. "Go away. Go back to your present. Hurry up," another person said. It was Dumbledore. Two people appeared from the darkness in the room.

The Time Turners saw Dumbledore in the hands of Voldemort, his wand pointing at him. Another two came out. It was Headmaster Dippet, in the hands of Tom himself. Another three appeared. It was Bellatrix, Lucius, and Wormtail. "Let's see if you have a future after this. One small step in the past, it will completely change the future. Maybe if Dumbledore dies, I survive because he isn't there to protect the Potter you talk about," Voldemort said.

"Tom, I know you don't like what you're doing. You're not thinking it straight," Don said. Tom gasped. "What're you saying?", Tom asked. "I have this small feeling that.. You don't like what you're doing," Don said. "That's not true," Tom replied. "Avada... Keda-", Tom said, but he stopped. "Tom, why'd you stop?", Voldemort asked. "I don't like this at all," Tom said.

"I know you, Tom. This is true," Dumbledore said. Tom let go of Dippet. "Obliviate," Tom casted on Dippet. "Why am I here? Voldemort, Dumbledore," Dippet said. "Evanesco," Tom casted and made Dippet disappear. "He's in the headmaster's room," Tom said. "Don, thanks," Tom said. "And this is my prize for you," he added. Tom suddenly had a small smile. "Avada Kedavra!", he shouted at Don.

**-Chapter 14-**

The spell hit. It did hit. It hit Lance. Lance immediately jumped in front of Don, because he knew that the curse was filled with darkness, which wasn't enough for the Protego. "Lance!", Emerald shouted. Voldemort, Tom, and the other three disapparated. "You think I don't like what I'm doing," Tom said before he disapparated. "Lance," Emerald said, and she was crying. "Bring him back to your time," Dumbledore said. "And don't ever come back if your time turner glows.", he added.

Emerald was still crying. "Locomotor," Don said in a sad face. They arrived back in the present, at the front gates. The D.A. came to them. "Lance," Seamus said. "We can't afford bringing them back in time," Dean said. "We have no choice," Neville said. "We can go. Not them," Harry said. "No, it's a prophecy. If we change the prophecy, terrible things can happen. All along.. I knew it was them. McGonagall told me," Neville said.

"Anyway to resurrect Lance?", Scarlet asked. Emerald gasped. "The resurrection stone," she said. Don checked through his pockets. "Where did I put that again?", he asked. "Don," Brent said. "Room of Requirement. The place you hid it so no one will ever find it."

Don, Emerald, and Brent ran to the Room of Requirement. "Where did we hide that again?", Don asked. Brent ran to a very deep part in the room. "Accio Stone," Brent said. The resurrection stone came to him.

The three ran back to the front gates. Emerald held the stone in her hands. A light came out. It went into Lance's body. "Lance?", Emerald called. "Em," Lance whispered. Lance stopped breathing again.

Light came out of Lance's body. The ghost of Lance appeared. "It's over, Em. Nothing," Lance said. "I saw my mom, and I wanna stay here now," Lance said, and he disappeared. "I guess he's happy already," Don said.

"Enough chit chat. The mark is glowing again," Harry said. They all looked at the sky. Death Eaters were coming. "My last Horcrux has finally been activated," something said. "I had this back-up made by Tom," it added. "Voldemort," Seamus said.

A Death Eater came down. The smoke disappeared. "Voldemort," Don said. "I've finally met you in the present. I remember the time Tom killed one of your friends in front of Dumbledore," Voldemort said. "And there he is," he added. "If only Bellatrix and Lucius would come back," he added. "Well, they can't," Don said. "Are you sure you're ready to die, Hogwarts? And Potter, you didn't kill Tom years ago. You killed me. Tom isn't me. He just wants to be called Voldemort. I commanded him to open the Chamber of Secrets those years ago," Voldemort said.

"I fought you before, I'll fight you now," Harry said. "Time Turners, find out the spare Horcrux Tom made before. Go!", Neville said. "Locomotor!", Don shouted. They disappeared. They arrived back in time, but they didn't now where they were. "Where.. Are we?", Hugh asked.

"Someone's coming," Al whispered when he heard footsteps. They hid. "He's holding a wand," Rose whispered. "The wand is the last Horcrux. That was fast," Emerald said. "Stop him, or stop him in the future?", Scarlet asked. "Now," Don said, then he ran to them. "Expelliarmus!", he disarmed Voldemort. "Stupefy!", he knocked out Tom.

"Incarcerous!", Rose casted and tied Bellatrix in knots. "Confringo!", Hugh casted and shot Lucius. "Expelliarmus!", Tom casted on Don and disarmed him. "Horcrux made!", Tom shouted and his wand flew away.

"Stupefy!", Don casted on Wormtail. "Everyone, escape!", Don shouted. "Locomotor!", Don shouted and spun the Time Turner fast. Wormtail threw a knife. The group went back to the present. They arrived back at the present, yes. "Don!", Seamus shouted.

A knife stabbed Don's arm. "Where did this come from?", Hugh asked. "Wormtail threw a knife, remember?!", Scarlet said. The knife was very deep in Don's arm.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Cho casted and removed the knife, slowly. "Episkey," Dean casted and healed Don's arm. He was still unconscious, because the knife was near his heart. Seamus put a cast on Don's arm. After three hours, Don woke up. He went out of the clinic and saw a shield around Hogwarts. "Hey, Don. You okay?", Emerald asked. Everyone was just sitting, waiting for a next attack. "Yeah, I'm fine. Looks like Hogwarts is starting some protection," Don replied.

"Yeah, it is," Hugh said. "Headmaster ordered us not to go back in time. The D.A. are currently looking for Tom's wand," Scarlet said. "We already reported," Brent said. "Well, that's great. Good job, team," Don said. Don went to Seamus' house. "Are you okay?", Seamus asked as soon as Don entered his house. "Yeah, dad. I'm fine," Don said, then he grunted. "Why?", Seamus asked. "Nothing, dad. It just-"

Don was about to finish his sentence, but there was a shake. The two went out. "We're under attack again!", Dean shouted at Seamus.

Seamus ran to get his broomstick. "D.A. let's go!", Harry shouted. The D.A. flew to the sky. "We have to destroy that spare Horcrux!", Harry said. "But where is it, Harry?", Hermione asked.

"Don," a boy said. "Not now, Hunter!", Don shouted. "I was just wondering if I could join the Time Turners!", Hunter shouted. Don stopped fighting. "Me, Logan, Riley, and Alyson. We want to join," Hunter said. "I only have room for one, and you're a?", Don said. "I'm a first year like you, and I'm a Ravenclaw. And you never knew me, thanks," Hunter said. "Sorry, too busy going back in-"

Don didn't finish his statement because the shield was breaking down. "Protego Maxima!", Don shouted, trying to strengthen the shield. "Protego Maxima!", he continued. It wasn't working.

"Get ready for a whole flock of Death Eaters, guys," Hermione said. "Everyone! Once the shield breaks down, cast your spells!", Harry shouted. The shield continued breaking down. Until it finally made a hole. "The Death Eaters are in!", Dean shouted. "Flipendo!", Seamus casted. "Sectusempra!", Harry casted. "Expelliarmus!", Ron shouted. "Expulso!", Hermione casted. "Furnunculus!", Dean casted. "Stupefy!", Luna casted. "Incendio!", George casted. "Confringo!", Cho casted.

"Protego Maxima! Expecto Patronum!", Don shouted, trying to continue the shield. "Don, you've got to cover the whole!", Rose shouted, sounding like Hermione. "Puberty?", Al asked. "I'm suddenly sounding like mom," Rose said. "Anyway, continue!", Brent shouted. "Protego Maxima! Salvio Hexia! Fianto Duri! EXPECTO Patronum!", Don shouted.

Just then, there were other holes on the shield. "Dad!", Al shouted. "There's more!", he continued. "Seamus, Dean, nine o' clock. Cho, Luna, three o' clock. Ron, Neville, six o' clock!", Harry shouted. Hermione and Harry stayed protecting the northern section of Hogwarts.

"Close it up!", Hugh shouted. "Expelliarmus!", Scarlet shouted, disarming a Death Eater. "Ferula!", Don shouted and made a bandage on the holes. "Wow, that's so smart," Emerald said. "Flipendo!", she added. "It's going to less- Expulso!", Don said. "Lessen the ones coming in," Don continued. "Protego Maxima!", Don shouted and closed up the holes once and for all.

The Death Eaters retreated. "Ferula!", Don shouted. The Death Eaters who got in the barrier got trapped. "Stupefy!", Harry shouted. "Expulso!", Hermione said. The remaining Death Eaters fell down. "Let's bring them to Azkaban," Scorpius said. "We'll handle that," Draco said. Dean and Cho went with Draco to Azkaban.

"We need to find the remaining Horcrux," Harry said. "You said it's Tom Riddle's wand isn't it? That's the one Voldemort's using," Ron said. "He's using his wand. Remember? Tom Riddle isn't Voldemort!", Hermione shouted.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Ron said. "What do we do now? The Astronomy Tower is down, the Great Hall is ruined, no common room is safe, and the Professors' house has been destroyed too," Seamus said.

Seamus and Don went to the Professors' house, wherein all pictures of Katie and Seamus were. The two went through the ruins. The rest of the Professors also went there.

"Let's find our things," Luna said. As soon as Luna said that, Seamus picked up something. "It's our only family picture," Seamus said. Don also saw the picture. "My Herbology teacher certificate. It's ruined," Neville said. The professors were sad because of these. "Get as much things as you can," Neville said. "Dad," Don said. "I think I know a place safe for the first and second years," he continued. "Where?", Seamus said. Don winked. Seamus gasped.

"Neville, we know where to keep the first and second years," Seamus said. "Where?", Neville asked. The professors ran with Seamus and Don. The first and second years followed. "We only have space for two houses," Don said. "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Neville said. "But where is it?", Luna asked. "Wingardium Leviosa," Don and Seamus casted at the same time.

They lifted the rock covering the underground base. "Wow," a Gryffindor said. "Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, stay here," Seamus said. "Have a place for Slytherin and Hufflepuff?", Neville asked. "Oh, I do," Seamus said. The Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, Neville, Seamus, and Don ran to another place. "You haven't shown me this place yet, dad," Don said. "I was supposed to, but they attacked," Seamus replied.

He lifted the rock again. "This connects to the other part. But only those with Katie's blood or my blood inside them can access it. Don, mind doing the honors?", Seamus said. Don went down where all the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were. He touched the wall. It suddenly opened.

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors appeared as well. Don went back up. "Now the first and second years are taken care of," Luna said. "Don, take your group with you and protect the first and second years," Seamus said. "Right, dad," Don replied. "Portus," Don casted.

He arrived where the rest of the group were. "Follow me. We're assigned to protect the first and second years," Don said. "Right," James said. The whole group followed Don. They arrived at the base. "So you're saying that your parents made a secret hideout, and you're using it to protect the first years?", Hugh said. "Just shut up, bro," Scarlet said.

"So you're saying that they're underground?", Rose asked. "Yeah," Don replied. "So-", Emerald said, but she didn't finish. An explosion cut her off. "They're back!", Scorpius shouted. The group got their wands out. Death Eaters started coming to where the group was. "Flipendo!", Scarlet casted. "Avis!", Hugh casted and birds came out of his wand. "Tarantallegra!", Brent casted. A Death Eater started dancing. Al and James chuckled. "Sectusempra!", Rose casted. "Serpensortia!", Scorpius shouted. "Expelliarmus!", Al shouted.

"Don?", Emerald said, then deflected a spell. "Ever thought of resurrecting your mom?", Emerald asked. Don didn't hear her. "Never mind," Emerald said. "What?", Don asked. "Nothing," Emerald said. They were still deflecting spells. "Protego Maxima!", Don casted. A shield surrounded the entrances to the underground base and around the Time Turners. The Death Eaters casted spells. Green sparks came out of their wands. It was hitting the barrier.

"Protego Maxima!", Emerald shouted. "That won't work," Don said. "Only my wand can make it last a long time from their attacks," he continued. "All right," Emerald said. Don went inside the underground base. "Everyone," he said. "There's a chance the Death Eaters will get to here. Please be careful."

"Flipendo!", Hermione shouted. "Waddiwasi!", Seamus casted. "Expelliarmus!", Harry casted. Just then, Draco, Dean, and Cho arrived. "Expulso!", Draco casted. "Sectusempra!", Ron shouted. "Avis!", Luna casted. The birds served as a distraction. Dean waved his wand, and three Death Eaters were pushed back.

"Protego Maxima!", Don shouted, protecting the shield. "Deprimo!", Rose casted. The Death Eaters were pushed back by a strong wind. "Scorpius, go to the Slytherins. Rose, to the Hufflepuffs. Brent, Ravenclaws. Al, Gryffindors, now!", Don shouted. Hugh, Scarlet, Emerald, James, and Don were left to take care of the barrier. "Waddiwasi!", Hugh casted. "Finite Incantatem!", Rose casted, just to push back a Death Eater. "Rictusempra," Scarlet whispered. The Death Eaters started chuckling. Some were holding their stomachs. Until they were laughing so hard. "Ah. HAHAA. Ah," the Death Eater said.

"Deprimo!", Cho casted, making a strong wind. "Expelliarmus!", Harry casted. "Confringo!", Ron casted. "Incendio!", Neville casted. "Aguamenti!", Luna casted, pushing the Death Eaters back. "Confundo!", Draco casted, the Death eaters were suddenly unconscious, and some of them fell down. Hermione got a rock from her pocket. "Why is there a rock in your pocket?", Ron asked. "It's called preparing, Ronald," Hermione said. She threw the rock at a Death Eater. "You think you could beat me with a rock?", the Death Eater said, laughing. Before he threw the rock to the ground, Hermione casted a spell.

"Engorgio," Hermione said. The rock became a boulder. "Ahhhhh!", the Death Eater shouted. "Geminio," she casted. The rock immediately multiplied. Hermione waved her wand at the other Death Eaters. It hit them as well. "Reducto!", she shouted. The boulders exploded. Ron had his mouth opened. "Preparing," Hermione said one more time.

**-Chapter 15-**

"Goyle," Voldemort said. "Hogwarts is under attack, isn't it?", he continued. "Yes, Lord Voldemort," Goyle replied. "I can only be as strong as before if you completely activate the last Horcrux. Bring me to it," Voldemort continued. "Portus," Voldemort said. They arrived at the place Goyle referred to. Voldemort waved his wand. "What're you doing, my lord?", Goyle asked. Lights came out of Voldemort's wand. "Tom," he said. "Bellatrix," he added. "Lucius," he finished. The three of them appeared, alive. "Your services are no longer required. Avada Kedavra!", Voldemort shouted at Goyle, and he died.

"We need to find that Horcrux, now," Scarlet said. "We'll do that later. Right now, our task is to protect the first and second years," Don said. Just that time, another Death Eater appeared, but he seemed to be a leader. "Everyone, move back," the Death Eater said. The Death Eater removed his mask. "Tom," Don said.

"Why're the Death Eaters falling back?!", Dean asked. "No idea!", Seamus shouted. Two Death Eaters suddenly arrived. "You're not following Voldemort's orders," Neville said. One of them laughed horribly. Neville gasped. The two Death Eaters removed their masks. "Bellatrix," Neville said. "Dad," Draco said. "How are you still alive?", Harry asked. "Voldemort resurrected us. Tom is handling those Time Turners right now," Lucius said.

The barrier was destroyed. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom suddenly casted. "Protego," a high casted. "I thought I killed you already," Tom said. "Well, you wish," Hugh said. "Voldemort is activating his last Horcrux. He'll soon come to the battlefield," Tom said. "Incarcerous!", Don said. Tom got tangled in ropes. "Ah, Don. Yes, my Slytherin friend. Who became an enemy," Tom said. "I'm a Ravenclaw. I just thought of things which will make me Slytherin that time," Don said. "Finite Incantatem!", Tom said. He released the ropes from him. "Crucio!", he casted. James suddenly fell to the floor and started groaning.

"Flipendo!", Bellatrix casted, making Cho fall off her broomstick. "Avada Kedavra!", Lucius casted on Neville. "Protego," Draco went to Neville and deflected the attack. "Join us, son," Lucius said. "Get outta here!", Draco shouted. "Fall back, Lucius, Bellatrix," something said. "Yes, my lord."

Tom wasn't called by Voldemort. He continued fighting the Time Turners. "Crucio!", he continued. "James," Scarlet said. "Finite Incanta-", Scarlet said, but didn't finish. "Crucio!", Tom casted. "You can cast two curses at the same time?", Don said, surprised. "What do you think of me? One of you?", Tom said. "Reducto!", Don casted and hit Tom. "Tom, fall back," something said. "Yes, my lord," Tom said.

Tom disapparated. "And stay out!", Hugh said. Scarlet and James were still groaning. "Finite Incantatem," Hugh said. The two felt better. "Thanks Hugh," Scarlet and James said at the same time. "Guys," someone said from above. "Headmaster!", Don shouted. "Go back in time, check where the Horcrux is, then go back to the present where the Horcrux is. That's where Voldemort is," Neville said. "Yes, Headmaster," Scarlet said.

Brent, Al, Rose, Scorpius, Scarlet, Hugh, James, Emerald, Don, and the new member, Hunter, gathered as a group. "Okay, guys. This is Hunter, our new member. Now, Locomotor," Don said. The time turner started spinning. They arrived at the open field, where they were in the present. "The underground place isn't here yet," Don said. "Okay, anyway. Let's find that last Horcrux," Hunter said. "Where do you think the last Horcrux is?", Hugh asked. "I don't actually know. But I'm sure there will be signs," Don said.

The group walked around Hogwarts. "I've got an idea," Rose said. "Deletrius," she casted. Magic tracts immediately appeared. "Now we've got to now where Tom's tract is," Scorpius said. "I think I know how," Brent said. Brent got out his spell book. "Do you bring that everywhere?", Al asked. Brent just smiled. Al sighed with a smile. Brent waved his wand on the Deletrius tracts, until only one appeared. "This is it," Brent said. "What did you do?", Don asked. "Something for seventh years, that's what I did."

The group followed the last tract that appeared. "The Hogwarts' Maze," Rose said. "It's in five ways," Hugh said. "We separate. Hugh, Scarlet, go that way. Al, Rose, that way. Brent, Scorpius, that way. Hunter, James, that way. Em, let's go this way," Don said. The group followed Don's orders.

Don and Emerald walked and followed the tracts. "Do you know what spell did Brent use?", Emerald asked. Don kept silent. They continued walking the path. Don fell to the ground. "Don!", Emerald shouted. "I'm fine. I think I tripped on something," Don said. The two checked the previous path. Something crept in the bushes. They continued walking.

"Don," Emerald said. "If we do find the Horcrux, do you have any idea how to destroy it?" Don put a finger to his chin. "I don't actually know, but we'll find a way," Don said. A flash of light suddenly appeared from the end of the path. "Let's go."

The two of them ran to where the light appeared from, until they bumped something. "Brent?", Emerald asked. "Our tracts seem to be connected," Scorpius said. The four of them ran, but something passed on their path. "Al, Rose!", Brent shouted. Another two appeared. "Hugh! Scarlet!", Don shouted. Then until another two passed by. "James, Hunter!"

"Lucky we found each other, 'ey?", Hugh asked. "Yeah," James said. They were still running to where the light came from. "This maze is pretty tricky, 'ey there mate?", Al asked. "Don't talk like that. And yes, it is tricky," Rose said. They finally arrived at where the light came from.

Scarlet, Emerald, and Rose gasped. Hunter fell to his knees. Hugh and Don had their mouths open. It was the headmaster, Armando Dippet. And he was on the ground, dead. "Headmaster Dippet," Rose said. "What happened?", Hugh asked. "Judging from the way his pulse is gone, and by his face reaction, it was the killing curse," Rose said.

"So, my former friends have come to see Dippet's funeral," someone said. "Tom?", Don asked. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom shouted. Don deflected it. "Bye," Tom said, and he disapparated. "Headmaster Dippet..," Al said. "He has a paper in his hands," Rose said. They got the paper. "Dumbledore is the new headmaster," it said.

"Should we bring him back?", Hugh asked. "No. We have to let them find him. If we bring him back, there might be a huge change in the future. We don't know what happened. If we bring him back, something else might happen. Put the note back, Brent," Rose said.

"Locomotor," Don said. The time turner started spinning. They arrived at the Hogwarts' Maze in the present. "Dippet's gone," Don said. "Let's go."

The group ran back to the underground base. They saw more parts of Hogwarts destroyed. "What happened here?", Don asked. They saw Dean and Cho protecting the first and second years. "What happened?!", Don asked. Dean's face suddenly had a frown. "Professor?", Scarlet asked. "Sorry for the bad news," Cho said. "What?", Don asked. "Neville told me not to tell any of you yet," Dean said.

The Time Turners went to the front gate. "What happened, Headmaster?", Don asked. "More of Hogwarts has been destroyed. The bad news is.. The Ravenclaw Tower fell down. Also the Hufflepuff. Slytherin Dungeon has been destroyed, and it's buried. The Gryffindor Common Room is the only one left. Fourth and Fifth Years are there," Neville said. "The bad news seemed to be deeper," Rose said.

"Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Iminicum, Expecto Patronum, Salvio Hexia," the D.A. casted. "Where's dad?", Don asked. "He's by the back with Ron. He told me to tell you not to go there," Hermione said, seemingly worried. "Okay," Don said. "Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri, Repello Iminicum, Expecto Patronum, Salvio Hexia.", the Time Turners casted.

The Time Turners went back to the underground hideout. "Why do you think dad doesn't want me to see him?", Don asked. "Or maybe you can't see him," Rose said. "What do ya mean?", Don asked. "Maybe he was sent somewhere that's why you can't see him," Rose said. "Oh shut up, Rose. No way," Don said.

"Or worst-", Rose said, but got cut off. "Don't dare," Don said. "Sorry," Rose said. "Guys, let's just make a shield around this place again," Emerald said. "Protego Maxima," Don casted. A shield was created around the hideout.

"Repello Iminicum!", Scarlet casted, strengthening the shield. "Okay, so what now?", Hugh asked. "We wait," James said. "Wait?! We can't wait now! We have to find that Horcrux!", Hugh shouted. "Well, we can't," Don said.

They saw Dean carrying someone. "Who's that Professor Thomas is carrying?", Rose asked. Don took a closer look, then.. He gasped. Don ran out of the shield and went to Dean. "Dad," Don said. He was there, dead, with blood running from his head. "Who killed him?", Don asked. "Lucius Malfoy," Dean said.

"Why not use the Resurrection Stone?", Emerald asked. "The stone has a maximum of one spirit that's the thing. Unless Hugh dies AGAIN, my dad can't be resurrected," Don said. "Then-", Hugh said. "No, it's fine. Dad will be happy with mom. You can live. You have so much years left. The best I can do is avenge him," Don said.

"Not in a bad way, right?", Scarlet asked. "Yeah, not in a bad way. I'll avenge him, not with hatred, but love," Don said. "That's so sweet. Nice speech," Emerald said, trying to cheer Don up. Don just smiled.

**-Chapter 16-**

Don felt very angry while protecting the hideout. "He was my only family left," Don whispered to himself. "The Death Eaters are coming again," Rose said as she stood up. Don pulled his wand out. "Professor Thomas," Don said. "Where's my dad's wand?"

Dean pulled a wand out of his sleeves. "Seamus' wand," Dean said. Don put his 'combined' wand down. He drew what he saw Seamus do. He put Seamus' wand on one of the circles. The wands combined. "The Elder Wand, my wand, mom's wand, and dad's wand," Don said.

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Iminicum. Expecto Patronum. Salvio Hexia," Hermione said, making a huge shield around Hogwarts. "Hermione, what now?", Ron asked. "We wait until they destroy the shield. The plan is that we attack the as soon as they enter," Hermione said. "Well, duh," Draco said.

The Death Eaters continued shooting spells on the shield. "Okay, D.A. Ride on your broomsticks!", Dean shouted. "Go!", Harry said. The D.A. flew to the skies, getting ready for the attack. "We'll avenge Seamus," Dean said. The barrier finally broke down, and swarms of Death Eaters came to the castle.

"Don, no!", Emerald shouted. Don went out of the barrier. "Accio Broomstick," Don said. A broomstick went to him, and he rode on it. Don flew to where the D.A. was. "Flipendo!", Don shouted. A Death Eater went down. "Immobulus!", Hermione casted, freezing ten Death Eaters. "Petrificus Totalus!", Don shouted. Three Death Eaters got petrified.

"Reducto!", Don shouted, pushing three Death Eaters back. Suddenly, three Death Eaters arrived. "Bellatrix," Neville said. "Tom," Harry said. "Lucius," Don said. "Oh you are so dead!", Don shouted, and started chasing Lucius.

"So, taking revenge on me?", Lucius asked. "More like avenge!", Don shouted. He waved his wand. "Crucio!", Don shouted, feeling guilty of casting a curse. Lucius fell down to the ground, groaning. "Go," Lucius said. "Continue doing this. Till you realize you're doing a work of the Dark Lord."

Don released the spell. Lucius stood up. "Join him in the other plain!", Lucius shouted. "Avada Kedavra!", he casted. "Repello Iminicum," Don said, and the curse reflected. "Confringo!", Don shouted. "Incendio!", Lucius shouted. The two spells collided. "Yes. Get revenge," Lucius said. The spell of Don finally hit Lucius, sending his cape on fire. "Flipendo!", Don shouted, making Lucius flip. "Stupefy!", he continued, making Lucius fall to the ground unconsciously.

Don also went down. He got off his broomstick and went to Lucius. Don pointed his wand at Lucius. "Av-Ava-", Don said. "Yes, do it," a voice said. "Kill him, and have the death in your mind. Have the blood stain inside you."

Don's lips were moving. "Chant it. Yes. Do it," the voice said again. "Don, no!", someone shouted. It was Emerald. "Please, don't," she continued. Don put his wand down. Lucius stood up, turned to black smoke, and disapparated.

"Thanks, Em," Don said. The two of them went back to the hideout. "How do we get in? We can go out, but we can't go in," Emerald said. "I guess we protect from outside," Don said. "That's crazy!", Emerald shouted. "No choice, Em," Don replied. The Death Eaters started coming to the hideout.

"And.. They're here," Don said. "At least make a hole?" Emerald asked. "Nothing left. No choice," Don said. "Reducto!", Emerald shouted. "If we die, I'm going to kill you," Emerald said. "How do you kill-", Don said. "Immobulus!", he shouted. "How do you kill someone when he's dead?!", Don asked.

"Petrificus Totalus!", Emerald shouted. "Just, just," Emerald said. Don gave a smile. "Guys!", someone shouted. It was James, from inside the barrier. "A little help?", Emerald asked. James got out of the barrier. "Confringo!", James shouted. "Engorgio!", Don shouted. The flame became very big.

Don waved his wand and manipulated the fire. It spun around the three Time Turners. The flame became a shield to them. "It's just like what Dumbledore did when he was with my dad in a cave. Dad told me about it," James said. "A flame shield? Thought it was my original," Don said.

"Aguamenti!", a Death Eater shouted. The flames went out. "Don!", Emerald shouted. "Remember when you screamed so loud that time?", she asked. "What about- Oh. Okay," Don said. "Sonorus," he casted. Don out his wand on his cheek. "Might want to cover your ears," Emerald said. James covered his ears.

Don opened his mouth a bit, and screamed very loud. The Sonorus spell made it louder. The Death Eaters started groaning and covering their ears. The students nearby also closed their ears. James started groaning. "Luckily I'm used to this," Emerald said, but no one heard it. "Quietus!", a Death Eater shouted. The scream became softer, but it was still loud.

"This is his natural shout?", a Death Eater said. "Oppugno," Emerald said. Rocks started combining to one of the boulders nearby, till it made a stone warrior. One made by rocks. It attacked the Death Eaters. "Meteolojinx Recanto!", Don shouted. Fog covered the view of the Death Eaters. "Mobiliarbus!", James shouted. He continued raising his wand. "Nothing will happen!", Emerald shouted. Five trees came flying to the Death Eaters' direction. Emerald opened her mouth. James chuckled.

"Incarcerous!", Emerald shouted. A Death Eater got tied in ropes. "Locomotor Mortis!", Don shouted. A Death Eater started hopping. "Sectusempra," James casted. "Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater casted. "Crucio!", another Death Eater shouted. "Imperio!", another one shouted. "Protego," Don casted and blocked the curses. "Confundo," Emerald casted.

"Reducto!", Hermione shouted, pushing three Death Eaters back. "When will we ever have peace here at Hogwarts?", Hermione asked. "More like, 'Why are we always involved in problems at Hogwarts?'", Ron said. "That's what McGonagall said! Flipendo!", Harry said. The trio laughed. "Cho! Dean! Four o' clock!", Hermione shouted. "Obliviate!", Hermione casted. Two Death Eaters fell to the ground. "What am I doing here?", one of them said.

"Impedimenta!", Don casted. A Death Eater fell down. "Tarantallegra!", Emerald casted, making a Death Eater dance. "Immobulus!", James shouted. All the Death Eaters got paralyzed. "Waddiwasi!", someone casted. It was Hugh. "I guess I'm helping, guys," Hugh said.

Scarlet also got out of the hideout. "All right guys. Let's do this," Scarlet said. The five of them grouped to one circle. Death Eaters were surrounding them. "Stupefy on my count," Don said. "One.. Two.." The five of them had their wands at the ready. "Three!", Don shouted. "Stupefy!", they all said. Sparks came from their wands.

They continued casting Stupefy, but unspoken. Sparks continued coming from their wands. "Flipendo!", someone said. "Brent! Al! Rose! Scorpius!", Don shouted. "Expulso!", Al shouted. "Relashio!", Rose shouted. A spark came from Rose's wand and the gates of Hogwarts fell down, crushing the Death Eaters. "It was that simple, you know," Rose said.

"Hugo said that you used to be like your dad, but now, you're as smart as your mom," James said. "Well, I guess I could say puberty," Rose said. "Okay. More Death Eaters coming," Hugh said. "Hugo's your brother, right?", Scarlet said. "Yeah," Rose said. "When will he attend Hogwarts?" , Scarlet asked. "Next year, I think. Yeah. Next year," Rose said. "If there'll be Hogwarts left," Scorpius said.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Don said. The gates that fell down levitated in the middle of the air, until Don released the spell. It made a huge wall. "Good idea, Don," Rose said. "It's for my dad," Don said, then winked. "Reducto!", someone said. The wall fell down.

"Tom," Don said. "Why hello, fellow Slytherin," Tom said. "I'm a Ravenclaw!", Don shouted and pointed his wand at Tom. "Serpensortia!", Don shouted. A snake came out of his wand. "You think that would defeat me?", Tom asked. He started speaking a different language. "Parseltongue," Rose said. "You know he is," Brent said. Don seemed to be thinking deep.

The snake came to Tom while he was talking Parseltongue. Don whispered something. The snake suddenly bursted into flames, and Tom fell down. "I've been doing some thinking lately," Don said. "And I was thinking that if someone talks in Parseltongue, they get connected to the snake," he continued. "Meaning what?", Hugh asked. "Don't you get it?", Rose asked.

"You've been in thinking deep, haven't you?", Tom asked. "Yes," Don said. "If the person is connected to the snake, whatever happens to the snake affects the Parselmouth,"Don said. Tom started groaning again. "Another thing," Rose said. "Any Parselmouth around the snake who's dying gets affected as well. Even if they didn't speak. Because snakes seem to connect to Parselmouths," Don said.

"Serpensortia!", Don shouted. Another snake appeared. "Confringo!", Rose casted. The snake bursted into flames. Tom started groaning again. "Evanesco!", Tom shouted, and he disappeared. "Good job, Don," Brent said. Don started groaning too. Also Hugh. "The problem is.. Hugh and I are also Parselmouths," Don said. "At least we got to keep it a secret," Hugh said.

"Are you sure you're fine?", Emerald asked. "Of course," Hugh said. "Never better," he continued. "I'm not talking to you," Emerald said. "Yeah, I'm fine," Don said. Hugh gave a frown. "How do we get in the barrier now?", Hugh asked. "Guessing we have no choice but to stay here. They're safe anyway," Don said. "Unless..."

Don immediately ran away from the group. "Don, wait!", Emerald shouted. Don was running so fast, the group running behind him, until they arrived at Seamus' house. "Knowing my dad, he'd probably build a tunnel going there from here," Don said. He put his wand up, looking for a trapdoor. Something suddenly lifted. "I guess this is it," Don said.

They went through the trapdoor Don found. "Let's hope this is the place," Hugh said. They continued walking, until they saw the Ravenclaws. "Guys!", someone shouted. Don sighed. "Knowing my dad," he said.

They climbed up the ladder nearby, and when they got up, they were inside the barrier. "Okay. Now what?", Hugh asked. "We wait," Don said. "You guys, protect the barrier," Don suddenly said. "Locomotor," he whispered. "What?", Emerald asked. The time turner started spinning. "Where're you go-", Hugh said, but got cut off by Don disappearing.

Don arrived at the barrier, but the others weren't there. "I have about twenty minutes to stop my dad from dying. Myself and the others are in the past for now," he said. He ran to where Dean said Seamus was. He saw Seamus there, fighting on a broomstick. "This is my last chance to save him," Don said.

Don ran to Seamus. "Accio Nimbus 3000!", Don said. His Nimbus 3000 went to him. He rode on top of it, but then he saw Seamus fall from his broomstick. Don got out of his broomstick. "Seamus!", Dean shouted. Lucius went down. "Avada Kedavra!", Lucius shouted. Don went to the front. "Protego," he said, and the curse deflected. Lucius went away.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the past?", Dean asked. "As you see, Lucius was about to kill my dad," Don said. Seamus was unconscious. "He died. So.. I'm saying that I'm from the future, about twenty minutes away, and I went back in time to save dad. He's dead by now, but I guess it's changed," Don said. "Bye," Dean said. "Locomotor," Don said, and he arrived back in the present.

"What was that about? You left," Emerald said. "Dad died, so I went back," Don said. "He's alive," Hugh said. "Perfect," Don said. It was like Seamus never died in the others' minds. "Did I face Lucius?", Don asked. "No," Scarlet said. "Then it's changed. Okay," Don said. Not much was changed because Seamus' death wasn't a big thing.

"Okay. Let's start guarding," Don said. "Lucius died," Emerald said. "What?", Don asked. "Seamus killed him. And the Lucius was like, 'He had to save you". Then Seamus said, 'Thats my son'," Al said. "Oh," Don said. "I changed a lot."

**-Chapter 17-**

Don, Emerald, Hunter, Hugh, Scarlet, Scorpius, Al, James, Rose, and Brent went out of the hideout. "Okay. Leah, you protect the Ravenclaws as planned. Mikayla, protect the Hufflepuffs. Nicole, you protect Gryffindor, and Dominic, you protect Slytherin," Don said. "We have to move to the battlefield," Emerald said. "Why?", a Hufflepuff asked. "Because.. We don't know but... The Fourth War is going to start," Don said. All of the people there gasped.

The Time Turners left the barrier. As they walked going to the main gates, they saw a lot of people mourning over dead bodies. As soon as they arrived at the main gates, they saw the bridge destroyed. "Piertotum Locomotor," Don said. Another army of stone warriors went down. "Summon all of them," someone said. It was Neville.

More stone warriors went down, until all of the statues went down. "At this point, war could happen again," Neville said. "And we've experienced two wars already," another person said. It was Seamus. The rest of the D.A. were fixing the bridge. "I have an idea," Rose said.

She went to one stone warrior. "I need a lift," Rose said. "Defodio," Don said. The rock that Rose was standing on levitated. "Geminio," Rose said. "Bring me down," she added. Rose was brought down. "Thanks," she said. "Every time a Death Eater touchs one of them, they multiply," Rose said. "We know," Hugh said.

James went to one of them, and touched the stone warrior. It started shaking, then it multiplied to two. "Why won't we do it now? The more the better," he said. The Time Turners ran to the stone warriors. They ran on their spaces from each other, touching all of them. "For once in a very long time, we have fun!", Hugh said. The whole group was enjoying.

"Remember when we were like that?", Seamus asked Neville. "Of course, Mister Boy on Fire," Neville said. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the D.A. went to Seamus and Neville. "Looks like they're having fun," Harry said. "Of course they are," Hermione said. "It's been forever since they had fun," she continued. "Also us!", Ron shouted, and ran to the stone warriors, touching them. The stone army multiplied and multiplied.

Hermione, Harry, Seamus, and Luna ran after Ron as well. Neville, Dean, George, and Cho followed. Then a shake on the ground happened. Everyone stopped running, as they saw the shield fading to pieces. "What happened?", Don asked. All the torches went dark, until the whole atmosphere of Hogwarts became dark. "I bet you missed having fun," a voice said.

"Voldemort," Don whispered. "I hope you know.. That.. The Fourth War will start in no time. I wish you good luck," Voldemort said. The torches went back, and the darkness disappeared. The barrier's hole got fixed again. "I guess you're right, Headmaster," Don said. "We need to start planning," Neville said.

"Or better, Headmaster," Don said. "Find that Horcrux." Neville started thinking. "We can't. Harry isn't connected to Voldemort anymore," Seamus said. Don held his time turner. "But I can," Don said. "I'll go alone. I can't resist seeing you guys injured. I'm going alone."

"Don, no. We're going with you," Emerald said. "Locomotor," Don said. "No!", Hunter shouted. Don disappeared. "What now?", Emerald asked. "We have to go after him," Brent said. "We can't," Neville said. "That's the last time turner," he continued. "Where's mine, Rose?", Hermione asked. "Someone destroyed it," Rose said, with a fake smile.

Don arrived at the front gates, and Hogwarts wasn't destroyed. "I can't believe I'm doing this alone," Don whispered to his self. "No you're not," someone said. It was Dumbledore. "I'm the new headmaster now. And I'm assigning you a group here. Meet Jun, a Gryffindor, Adrian, a Slytherin, Jessica, a Hufflepuff, and Wendy, a Ravenclaw," Dumbledore said.

"No, sir. I'm going on my own," Don said. "This is a mission for the present time," he continued. "And they'll help you," Dumbledore said. "No," Don said, and walked away. "They volunteered to help you. They also want to change the future," Dumbledore said. Don turned back. "What're you looking for?", Wendy asked. "A Horcrux," Don said.

They gasped. "I need to find Tom Riddle's wand," Don said. "Once we get there, I'm going back to the 'present' to destroy it there," he continued. "What if it isn't there anymore?", they asked. "I guess I'm bringing it," Don said. "There's a war going on right now," he added. "Then we'll find it for you. You go back to your 'present' to fight for the war. We'll find it. And we'll call you if we found it," Adrian said. "Thanks," Don said.

"Locomotor," Don said. The time turner started spinning, until he arrived back at the main gates. "What happened?", Rose asked. "Did you find the Horcrux?", Hugh asked. "I got four people to do it. They volunteered. They told me to fight the war," Don said.

"We had one problem while you were gone," Hugh said. "Which is?", Don asked. "Hunter's dead," Brent said.

Don gasped. "What happened?", Don asked. "They used the Cruciatus curse on him," A said. "For what?", Don asked. "Just for fun," Scorpius said. "Where's Emerald?", Don asked. "Bellatrix captured her, torturing her for info," Hugh said. "We tried saving her, but Bellatrix disapparated," Scarlet said.

"Let's make a rock barrier like before," Don said. "What about Emerald?", Hugh asked. "You can't just leave her or anything!", he shouted. "Knowing the Death Eaters, they'll bring her here, and probably hold her hostage for a ransom. Me," Don said.

"You're going to let yourself be captured?", Rose asked while carrying rocks to the main gate with a spell. "That way I'll find the Horcrux," Don said. "No. We have to prevent the fight for now. Wait for the right moment. The time is not yet ripe," Rose said.

"It's the only way," Don said. "No it's not," Hugh said. "We can just.. If they ask for you, Don, you go there, and the Death Eaters will give Em back. Then from a hidden place, we attack," Hugh said. "Death Eaters aren't gullible, Hugh.", Don said.

"What's the plan, then?", James asked. "I'll quickly think of a way," Don said. The D.A. started casting spells to build a barrier again. "Protego Maxima. Repello Iminicum. Fianto Duri. Expecto Patronum. Salvio Hexia," Harry casted. Just then, they saw a flock of Death Eaters walking on the remains of the bridge.

"Em," Hugh said. They saw a Death Eater holding Emerald. "Give us the time turner," the Death Eater said. "Crucio," the Death Eater said. Emerald started groaning. "Give it to us, or watch her die," he continued. Don went to the front. He removed the time turner from his neck and handed it over. "You did the right thing," the Death Eater said. He gave Emerald back to Don, and Hugh caught her.

Don and Hugh ran with Emerald. Don got something out of his pocket. It was the time turner. The time turner that the Death Eater was holding disappeared. "I've been tricked!", he shouted. "Commence the attack!", another Death Eater shouted. Sparks came from a far, and it hit the barrier.

"Get ready," Neville said. "Won't these guys ever give up?!", Don shouted. The moment the shield broke down, Don raised his wand.

"Bombarda Maxima!", Don shouted. A spark-in the form of Reducto- came out of his wand and went to the Death Eaters, and a huge explosion happened. The explosion reached a part of the castle.

"Looking through seventh year books, haven't you?", Seamus asked. "Uh," Don said. "Everte Statum!", Don shouted. Ten Death Eaters flew back to the start of the bridge. "And Second Year Spells," Don said. "Alarte Ascendare!", Don shouted. "And even more," Emerald said.

"Avifors!", Don shouted. Seven Death Eaters turned to birds. "What have you been reading?", Hugh asked. Don smirked. "Glacius Tria!", Don shouted. Three Death Eaters froze inside a block of ice. "My turn. Locomotor Wibbly," Emerald said, and three Death Eaters fell down. "My legs!", one of them shouted.

"Ventus!", Seamus shouted. A strong wind came from his wand. "We'll handle this. Go with the D.A. Bye," Don said. "Right," Seamus said. "Carpe Retractum!", James shouted. A spark in the form of a rope came from his wand and got two Death Eaters. "Pull them, now!", Don shouted. James pulled his wand, with the two Death Eaters following. When they were inches from James, he punched them, and they got knocked off.

"Herbifors!", Rose shouted. The Death Eaters started growing plants on his hair. "Stupefy!", Hugh shouted. "Incarcerous!", Al casted. Scarlet and Al went together and held hands. "First war we both encounter, huh?", Al asked. "Yeah. Let's do this!", Scarlet shouted. "Protego Totalum," Rose casted. A barrier-smaller than the hideout- appeared.

"Stupefy!", they said one by one. "Sad to see you like this. Struggling for survival," one Death Eater said. "Crucio!", he shouted. All of them fell to the ground, except Don. "Give the time turner. Or they die," he said. The Death Eater removed his mask. "Tom," Don said. The others were still groaning.

"And make sure this isn't a trick this time," he continued. "Because I was the one who fell for your stupid trick," Tom said. "That was you?", Don asked. Don held his time turner, with his wand on his right hand. He raised his wand. "Impedimenta!", Don shouted.

Tom lifted from the ground. "Crucio!", Tom shouted. Don started groaning. While he was groaning, he was looking at the others. "P-Pro-Protego!", Don shouted. The curse reflected, and Tom groaned. "As long as I concentrate on Protego, the curse is on you. So better stop it," Don said. Tom released the curse, and the others stopped groaning and stood up.

"You win this time, Knight!", Tom shouted. "It's Finnigan," Don said. Tom disapparated. The others chuckled. "Well that was funny," Hugh said. "You guys.."

"Okay. Now. First of all, I want Hugh, Scarlet, and Al to go to the back of the castle and help Professor Thomas and Chang. Next, I want Rose and Scorpius at the left side of the castle, with Professor Weasley and your dad," Don said, and pointed at Scorpius. "Next, Brent and James, stay with me and Emerald here. The rest of the D.A. will protect the front gates," Don said.

The groups followed Don's orders. "Piertotum Locomotor," Don said. "Summon twenty," James said. Don followed. Twenty stone warriors came down. "Cave Inimicum," Emerald casted. "Hey, Don," Brent said. "I need to tell you something."

Don went to Brent. "Okay. I know this is a risky thought, but.. Cast Draconifors on me when they attack. I'll attack them," Brent said. "You crazy? I don't know how to turn you back to normal!", Don shouted. "But I do," Brent said. Don nodded. "They're here," Emerald said.

Death Eaters arrived around the whole Hogwarts, Dementors with them. "If Dementors side with them, it means someone from the Ministry is a Death Eater," Don said. "Like Rose said. CRUDAK ARMORSMITH," Emerald said. "Perhaps so," James said. "Expecto Patronum!", Don shouted. It didn't work. "I guess you're filled with unhappy thoughts," James said. Don felt unhappy because of another death in the team.

"Looks like we can't get them away," Brent said. "Do as planned," he added. Don nodded. "What?", James asked. "DRACONIFORS!", Don shouted. A spark came from his wand, hitting Brent. "I've always wanted this," he said. Brent started to turn huge. A tail sprouted from his back. Until he completely transformed to a dragon. "Are you crazy?", Emerald asked. "Don't worry Em," Brent said, in a distorted dragon voice.

Brent flew high, spitting fire from his mouth. "Aqua Eructo!", Don shouted. A canon of water came from his wand. Don waved his wand, controlling the water to push away the Death Eaters. "Depulso!", Emerald shouted. Death Eaters flew away. "Duro!", James shouted. Three Death Eaters froze, and they turned to stone.

"Engorgio!", Don casted on a stone warrior. The stone warrior turned to a huge statue, stepping on Death Eaters. "Reducio!", a Death Eater shouted, making the stone warrior back to normal size. "Coloshoo," James casted, making a Death Eater stick to the ground. "Diminuendo!", Emerald casted. The Death Eaters surrounding her shrunk.

While the others were fighting, Brent was high in the sky, almost covering the whole Hogwarts. He helped Rose and Scorpius. "Oppugno," Rose casted. "Rose," Scorpius said. "Perhaps we might die here.. So..."

Rose put a finger on Scorpius lips and went to him. "If you're saying you like me," Rose said, and she kissed Scorpius. "How'd you know?", Scorpius asked. "Been thinking of it," Rose said. "Guys," Brent said in his distorted voice. "It's Brent," he continued. He exhaled and flames came from his mouth, hitting the Death Eaters. "I'll leave you alone," he said.

Brent went to Al, Scarlet, and Hugh. Scarlet was holding Al's hands. "Stupefy!", Don casted. "Reducto!", Al casted. Brent arrived. "It's me, Brent," he said. He exhaled and breathed fire again, making a shield for them and hitting the Death Eaters. "Woah," Hugh said.

"Hermione!", Ron shouted as Hermione fell to the ground. She was hit by a spell, which petrified her. Hermione's eyes turned to the right, like she was saying something. Ron looked to his right. "Ah! Stupefy!", Ron shouted. A Death Eater was going to him. "Harry! What'd we do?", Ron asked. Harry, Neville, and Luna went to Ron. Luna waved her wand on Hermione, and she became well again. "Thanks, Luna," Hermione said.

More Death Eaters came, and the mark of Voldemort appeared. "Tom," Don said as Tom appeared at their place. "Bellatrix," Al said when she appeared at their place. "Lucius," Scorpius said. The three were there, fighting the Time Turners. A Death Eater came to the D.A. by the front gates. It was him. "Voldemort," Harry said.

**-Chapter 18-**

"Let's see," Tom said, then put his wand up. "Bellatrix, handling that Potter, Lucius handling his own kind, and the D.A. handling Lord Voldemort," Tom said. "As planned," he continued. "Morsmorde."

The mark of Voldemort appeared in the sky. "Expelliarmus!", Emerald shouted. The wand flew away from Tom. The mark was still appearing. "Bellatrix and Lucius are doing it too," Tom said. Brent was still flying in the sky, ready to take on Death Eaters on the sky. "Aqua Eructo!", Don shouted. Water jets came from his wand. "Protego," Tom casted, making the water jets deflect.

"My turn," Tom said. "Crucio!", he shouted. The three started groaning. Meanwhile, Brent was fighting more than enough Death Eaters. "Okay," he said in a distorted voice. He opened his mouth and breathed fire. "Don! Em! James!", he shouted. He went to the three of them. "Duckifors," Tom said. From a dragon, Brent became very small, until he realized it. "I'm becoming a duck," he said.

"Fin-Finite In-Incan-Incantatem," Emerald said. Brent stopped transforming and became human again. He got affected by the curse too. "Protego!", James shouted. The curse reflected to Tom. "Better stop the curse," James said. Tom put down his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!", Tom shouted. The spell was heading towards James. "Repello Inimicum!", James shouted. The spell went through the shield and hit James. "Sectusempra!", Don shouted, and the spell hit Tom before he disapparated. James was lying on the ground.

"Check his pulse," Brent said. Emerald took a hold of James' hand. "There is, but very weak. Getting weaker per second," Emerald said. "Epsikey," Don said. "This will help him for now. Let's bring him to the professors."

"You go ahead. I'll stay here," Emerald said. Brent and Don carried James, bringing him to the front gates. "What happened?", Harry asked. Just then, they saw someone coming on a broomstick. "Ginny," Harry said. "I knew you'd come here," Ginny replied. "James!"

"Tom hit him with the killing curse, it went through his shield. But his pulse is still on," Brent said. "If he's someone like me, he'd survive the curse," Harry said. "He did. His pulse," Don said. Just then, James opened his eyes. "You okay, James?", Ginny asked. "Mom," James said. "He really is my son," Harry said. "I felt the Episkey helpful, that's why I'm fine," James said. Brent looked at Don.

"All right. Let's get back and help Emerald, before she gets taken again," James said. The three of them ran back to Emerald. "Well, we went there for nothing," Don said. When they arrived back where they were, they saw Emerald with four other students. "They're fourth years," James said.

"Jake! Michael! Jessica! Rachel!", James shouted. "We passed by, and we saw Em alone. So we helped her," Jessica said with a smile. "Levicorpus," Emerald said, making a Death Eater flip. "Dock," Don said. "What?", Emerald asked. "Dock!"

Emerald docked. "Reducto!", Don shouted. It hit a Death Eater. "Thanks," Emerald said. "Stupefy!", Jake shouted. "Protego." Michael raised his wand. "Aqua Eructo!", he shouted. "You guys, go. We'll handle this," Don said. Jake, Michael, Jessica, and Rachel ran away.

"Mucus Ad Nauseum," Don said. Three Death Eaters started sneezing. "Meet the curse of the bogeys," Don said. "Don," Brent said. "Small fire." Don looked at the fire Brent was pointing to. "Wha- Oh," he said. "Engorgio," Don said. The fire became huge, making a barrier surround them.

"Reducio," a Death Eater said. The fire became smaller. "Relashio!", Don said. The spark went to the Death Eater and made him flip. It continued to the gates. "Run!", Emerald shouted. The four of them ran from the falling gates.

"Portus!", Don shouted. The four disappeared. They arrived in the Room of Requirements. Al, Rose, Scorpius, Hugh, and Scarlet were there too. "How'd they get here?", James asked. "Secret orders. Headmaster Longbottom told us to stay here," Don said. "While they're all fighting?", James asked.

Suddenly, more students arrived. "And Headmaster told me to recruit more students," Don said. More and more students came. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. "How many did you invite?", Emerald asked. "Fifteen more students. Five Slytherins, three Gryffindors, five Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuffs."

"Jessica, Rachel, and Audrey. Gryffindors. Stay with Al and Scarlet. They'll be teaching you. Jake, Michael, you stay with Rose and Em. Invite more Hufflepuffs if you want. Dominic, Ed, Victor, Adrian, and Matt, stay with Scorpius. Leah, Monica, Donald, Bryan, and Luke, stay with the three of us," Don said. The students followed.

The groups practiced their spells. "Ge-mi-ni-o?", Bryan asked. "It's Ge-mi-nio," Don said. "Geminio," Leah said. A statue started multiplying. "Good job," Brent said. "Depulso!", Donald shouted. A spark came from his wand, and it hit Hugh. "Ouch," Hugh said. "Sorry?", Donald said.

"Ventus!", the Ravenclaws said. "Coloshoo," the Slytherins said. "Glacius Tria!", the Gryffindors casted. Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "Please don't tell me the Death Eaters found us," Emerald whispered. "If they did, what happened to the professors?", Hugh asked.

"Let's just hope it's not them," Don said. "Put up your wands," he added. More shakes came. "Protego," Don said. The others were getting nervous. "Are you sure that they told us to stay here while they fight?", Emerald asked. "More than that," Don said. "What do you mean?", Luke asked.

The door opened. A man with a silver beard was there. "What," Hugh said. "Dumbledore," Don said. "Mister Longbottom sent you here?", Dumbledore asked. "What's happening, Don?", Audrey asked. "Not only they ordered us to train, they told us to go back in time to practice here. Couldn't tell you. Secret orders," Don said. "Meaning," Bryan said. "Welcome to your first trip to the past."

The new members gasped. "It's Halloween here. So.. How's the war?", Dumbledore asked. "Bad. Very bad. Headmaster told us-I mean me-to stay here for now. New recruits to train, and this is the perfect place," Don said. "Then practice here in the Room of Requirement. I'll make sure no professor goes here," Dumbledore said. "Sorry to interrupt. What year is it?", Leah asked.

"Nineteen eighty-eight," Dumbledore said. "Nineteen ninety-one. Dad comes here," James said. "Also my dad and mom," Rose said. "Nineteen ninety-two, mom," Al said. Dumbledore closed the entrance to the room. "Right. Time to practice," Hugh said. "We'll have wizard duels," Don said. "Some of us will represent Death Eaters, and you guys will fight us. First lesson: Defense. No choice but to use dark spells," Don said.

The students got into positions. "First year teaching us," Bryan said to Luke, chuckling. Don cleared his throat. "Stupefy!", Don shouted. "Protego," Monica said. "Expulso!", Emerald shouted. "Protego!", Donald said. "Flipendo!", Luke said. James got pushed back.

"Stupefy!", Jessica casted. "Stupefy!", all the students casted, but some didn't succeed. "Okay everyone. Break," Don said. Everyone put down their wands and sat down. Don went to the entrance. "I'm going to Dumbledore," Don said. "Why?", Emerald asked. "Something," Don said. "Alohomora," Don casted. The door opened, and he went out. "We'll follow him," Al said. Al and James put on their invisibility cloaks and followed Don.

Don-with Al and James-arrived at Dumbledore's office. "Professor," Don said. "Did they find it yet?" Dumbledore looked down on his table. "No. We lost one of them. Jun," Dumbledore said. "He died smiling," he added. Don frowned. Meanwhile, James and Al were looking at each other. "What're they talking about?", they whispered at the same time. "James. Al. Get out!", Don shouted. The two gasped. "You were too noisy!", James said. "Oh look who's talking," Al said.

James and Al went back to the room. "Professor Dumbledore. Voldemort has awakened. So as Tom, Bellatrix, and Lucius," Don said. Dumbledore gave a frown. "They've found tracts of dark magic. They're still looking for the Horcrux. Right now, they're in Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said. "We've recruit more students for the group as well," Don said. Dumbledore nodded.

Don went back to the Room of Requirement. As soon as he entered, he saw everyone practicing defensive spells. "Protego Maxima," he heard the Ravenclaws cast. "Repello Inimicum," the Gryffindors said. In all, they made a powerful barrier. "Colloportus," Don said and locked the entrance. "Expelliarmus!", Don shouted. "Protego," Bryan said. "Well, you guys have been practicing your reflexes," Don said. "Em told us to. She said that Death Eaters are fast," Audrey said. "More than fast," Don added.

Bryan and Luke chuckled. "Anything funny?", Brent asked. "Nothing, Brent," Luke said. "Tyler's probably dead by now," Bryan said. Luke chuckled. "What's so funny about deaths?", Brent asked. Bryan and Luke became silent. "Mucus Ad Nauseum," Don whispered. Bryan and Luke started sneezing.

"All right. I guess we need to go back in the present," Don said. "Why?", Emerald asked. "Headmaster did assign us to stay here to train, but still. We need to help. I guess reflexes are enough for now. So this is the plan. Hufflepuffs will stay at the south side of the castle. Gryffindors stay east, Slytherins at the west. Ravenclaws, stay by the hideout of the first and second years. As for me, dad and I have some business to attend to," Don said.

"Locomotor," Don whispered. The time turner spun. "Okay, we're back," Don said. "I didn't feel it," Audrey said. "Portus," Don said. "Portus," the others said, until everyone left the room. The others followed the plan, and Hogwarts looked worse than before. "Dad," Don said. "Don."

"I have a plan, it involves your pyrotechnics," Don said. "What is it then?", Seamus asked. "We need to get underground.", Don said. "What?", Seamus said. "I'll explain later. Just get your magical explosives!", Don shouted. Seamus ran to the hideout, Don following him. "You stay here.", Seamus said. Seamus went down to the hideout. Don got his wand up.

"Alohomora.", Seamus said. A secret place opened, and a whole room full of magical explosives appeared. "Wow.", a Ravenclaw said. Seamus got one whole bag of the explosives. "Don't. Touch." Seamus went out back. He went out of the barrier. "Okay. Now. Please tell me your plan, son.", Seamus said. "Okay. See, Death Eaters are kinda.. Well.. Let's skip that part. We set up a whole barrier, and put those explosives behind them. When they enter, we make them explode.", Don said.

"I have another plan.", Seamus said. He ran back to the front gates. He whispered something to Neville. Neville nodded. "What was that?", Don asked. "We're going to blow up something," Seamus said. "I know that. But what are we-" Don didn't get to finish his statement.

Seamus started placing explosives on the front bridge. "Bring this with you, and blow up the remains of the back bridge. Then go to the remains of the Astronomy Tower," Seamus said. "Uh, all right," Don said. He got the bag of explosives and ran to the back bridge. He passed by Emerald, Rose, and the Hufflepuffs. "What're you doing?", Emerald asked.

Don placed an explosive on the bridge. "Blow it up when they come," Don said. Rose nodded. Don went down to the lower parts of the bridge. Just then, he heard some screams. "Don!", Emerald shouted. "They're back!"

Sparks were coming from the other side of the bridge. "We'll cover for you. Go!", Rose shouted. Don ran to the other part of the bridge. He put one explosive there. "One down. Five to go," he said to his self. "Death Eaters are coming to you!", Emerald shouted. "Protego!", Don shouted. He made a barrier surround him. "Confringo!", a Death Eater casted. "Stupefy!", Don shouted. "Protego!", the Death Eater said.

"Second explosive placed!", Don shouted as soon as he placed the second explosive. He continued running, the barrier surrounding him. "Expelliarmus!", a Death Eater said. The barrier got off. "Smart," Don said. "Petrificus Totalus!", he added. The Death Eater froze. "Immobulus!", he continued. All the Death Eaters froze. He continued running. "Protego!", he casted.

"Third placed!", he shouted. He continued running. "Confundo!", he shouted. The Death Eaters fell to the ground. "Levicorpus!", he continued. He reached another part of the bridge, and he immediately placed an explosive. "Fourth," he said to his self. "Reducto!", a Death Eater said. He set the bomb off. Don immediately threw the last two explosives away. The bomb exploded, and the whole bridge collapsed.

"Don!", Emerald shouted. Just then, Seamus arrived. "Where's Don?", Seamus asked. "A Death Eater triggered the bomb, and he got caught with it. We don't know where he is," Rose said. "Let's hope he was fast enough to cast Portus. Don, please," Seamus said.

Don arrived at a place, and he didn't know where he is. "This is.. Godric's Hallow," Don said. "Better go back to Hogwarts. Portus," Don continued. He arrived at the back of Hogwarts. Rose and Emerald were there. "Did the bridge collapse?", Don asked. Emerald, Rose, and Seamus turned back. "Don!"

"Okay. I've set traps as well," Seamus said. "Right then," Don said. "I'll do the honors," he continued. "Reducto!" It hit the ground, and bombs started exploding. "Geminio!" The explosions multiplied.

Death Eaters were being pushed back, some becoming unconscious. "Bombarda!", Seamus shouted. "Stupefy!", Don casted. "Father and son versus a whole group of Death Eaters. Who will win?", a Death Eater asked. "Us," Seamus said. "Reducto!" Don and Seamus casted the spell at the same time.

"Mucus Ad Nauseum!", Don shouted. "Salvio Hexia!", a Death Eater said. The hex reflected. "Levicorpus!", Seamus shouted. "Protego!", Don casted. "Stupefy!", the two said at the same time. The Death Eaters went away. "We won!", Don shouted. "Okay. Go help your army. I'll continue planting explosives," Seamus said. "Group, dad. Not army," Don replied.

Just then, Bellatrix arrived. "Go!", Seamus shouted. "Dad, no!", Don shouted, but he was too late. Seamus casted Portus on Don and the rest of the group. Don arrived at the Room of Requirement with the rest of the group. "Okay, everyone. Em, James, Brent, Scorpius, you guys train them for now. I'm.. I'm.. Just.."

Don went to a corner in the room and sat down. Emerald went near her. "Don?", Emerald asked. "What happened?" Don stood up. "Bellatrix is fighting dad," he whispered to Emerald. The others were already training. Emerald hugged Don. "Sorry, Em," Don said as he pushed Emerald away. "I can't."

"All right everyone! Cast Stupefy on my count," Don said. "One.." The students got their wands. "Two.." The students raised their wands. "Three!" Everyone casted Stupefy. Some were unsuccessful. "It's okay. Stupefy is a spell for students above seventh year. If you don't succeed, keep practicing."

"Stupefy!", Bryan said, but he didn't succeed. "Stupefy!", he shouted, and a spark came from his wand, hitting Luke. Luke got pushed back and fell unconscious. Bryan also got pushed when the spark came from his wand. Scarlet laughed. "Finite Incantatem," Brent said. The two recovered. "Now, who wants to find out their Patronus?", James asked. "I think they're not ready yet," Don whispered. "They can do it," Al said and put a hand on Don's shoulder.

"Okay. This is a very complicated spell. Think of the happiest thought in your life, casting the Patronus. Your Patronus will depend on your attitude, thoughts, and everything about you. Chant 'Expecto Patronum' when you cast the spell," Don said. "For example. Expecto Patronum!", Don said. A fox came from his wand. "Wow," Leah said. Don, Al, and James walked around the room.

"Expecto, Patronum," Ed said. A rabbit came from her wand. "Expecto Patronum!", Bryan said, but he didn't succeed. "Keep trying, Bryan," Al said. Bryan spun his eyes. "Expecto Patronum," Hugh said. A rabbit came from his wand. "A rabbit?! Seriously," he said. Scarlet laughed. "Expecto Patronum," Scarlet casted. A dog came from her wand and she said, "Beat ya, bro!"

"Remember, your Patronus will only stay up if you keep focusing. So focus, Luke!", James said. "If you think of a very happy thought, the Patronus won't only protect you from Dementors, but from anything else," Don said. "Expecto Patronum," Monica casted, but she didn't succeed. "It's okay, Monica. Think happier," Al said.

"Expecto Patronum!", Rose shouted. A weasel came from her wand. "Weasley's weasel," Hugh said. Everyone kept practicing their Patronus. "All right everyone! Keep practicing!", Don said. "It's best if he forgets about Seamus for now. That's why we told them to train the Patronus. I know he'll be happy," James whispered to Emerald. "No wonder. Smart of you," she whispered. "Expecto Patronum!", Emerald said. A squirrel came from her wand.

"Watch this," Don said. "Cast a Patronus, Luke," Don said. "Expecto Patronum!", Luke shouted. A whale came from his wand. "Crucio!", Don said. The Patronus went to Luke and protected him. "So that's how the Patronus helps," Monica said. "Expecto Patronum," Bryan whispered. A ferret came from his wand. Luke laughed. "Bryan has a ferret!", Luke shouted. Bryan waved his wand at Luke, and the ferret made him trip.

**-Chapter 19-**

"Stupefy!", Harry shouted. Bellatrix fell unconscious. "Are you okay, Seamus?", Dean asked. "She tried to interrogate me using the Cruciatus, but no. I'm never giving up on my son," Seamus said. "Episkey," Hermione said. "I think I have a broken bone," Seamus said. "Remember that spell Lockhart casted on you, Harry?", Hermione asked. "If casted properly, it will work. He didn't cast it properly," she continued.

"The risk isn't worth it," Harry said. "Lockhart's a fraud. That's why he didn't do it right," Dean said. "Brackium..", Hermione said. "Emendo."

A flash of light came from Hermione's wand. "You okay, Seamus?", Neville asked. Seamus moved his arm. "Never better," he said. Hermione smiled. "Good job, Hermione," Harry said. "Crucio!", someone shouted. Hermione, Ron, and Harry started groaning. "Bellatrix," Seamus said. "Where's the boy?! Where are they?!", Bellatrix shouted. "Bellatrix!", someone shouted. "Riddle, Malfoy, what do you need?", Bellatrix asked. "He told us to fall back."

The three of them disapparated. "Are you okay, guys?", Luna asked. "Fine, I think," Ron said. "Bloody Hell that hurt."

Don and the rest of the group apparated to where the D.A. was. "They stopped the attack," Don said. "Wonder why," Emerald said. Just then, two people, looking like second years, went to the Time Turners. "Tyler?!", Bryan asked. "You didn't invite me. I'm joining.. The group," Tyler said. "We thought you were dead," Luke said. "Welcome to the Gryffindor group then," James said. "Nicole!", Scarlet shouted. "We have another Gryffindor, Al," she said.

"Chris and Julie are also here," Nicole said. "They're just slow in running," she continued. Chris and Julie arrived. "Two more Gryffindors," Scarlet said. Two people arrived. "Sara and Clara," Rose said. "Two Hufflepuffs," Emerald said. "Daniel and Fred are also here," Sara said. "Two more," Emerald said. "These people are becoming more than us," Seamus said. "But they're not yet," Ron said.

"Bonnie?", Monica asked. Someone was coming from the smoke. "It is you," Monica said. "One more Ravenclaw here," she said. "So how many are we?", Emerald asked. Don pointed at all the members, counting them. "Thirty-three. Thirty-five with Anna and Lance. Ten Ravenclaws, ten Gryffindors, eight Hufflepuffs, and seven Slytherins. But it's nine Ravenclaws, nine Gryffindors and six Slytherins without the three," Don said.

Just then, people started arriving. "Who're these people?", Don asked. "Viktor Krum," Harry said. "Durmstrang is being overtaken by Voldemort's forces too. We heard that Hogwarts is threatened too, so we came to help," Krum said. "You mean.. You're forming an alliance?", Neville asked. "I'm the new headmaster of Durmstrang. And yes, we are. Who's your headmaster?", Krum asked.

"I am," Neville said. Krum raised his hand in front of Neville. They shook hands. "An alliance has been formed," Don said. "You bear the time turner.. We are honored to meet you," Krum said. More people started arriving. "More people from Durmstrang," Seamus said.

"More people are coming," Hugh said as he pointed to the front gates. "Those aren't with us anymore," a Durmstrang student said. "Beauxbaton," Ron said. "Fleur!", Harry said. "Bill's gone. We tried defending the school, he's gone," Fleur said. Ron and George fell to their knees. "I'm sorry," she continued. George bursted into tears. Ginny leaned on Harry and cried.

"Who's your headmaster, Weasley?", Fleur asked, with her usual accent. "Neville," Ron replied. Fleur went to Neville. "We need an alliance. As the head of Beauxbaton, it is my duty to protect my students. And an alliance is the only way," Fleur said. Neville raised his hand in front of Fleur. They shook hands.

"We have an alliance now," Neville said. "Three schools unite. This is just too awesome," Bryan said. "From all champions, you and Cedric didn't become headmasters," Krum told Harry. "Cedric," Cho said. "Why didn't you become headmaster?", Fleur asked. "Prefer to be an Auror," Harry said.

"The D.A. alliance. Defense Association," Neville said. Harry laughed. "No. That's our name. Think of something different," Harry said. "W.W. Alliance. Witch and Wizard Alliance," Fleur said. "All in favor," Krum said. Everyone raised their hands. "W.W. it is," Neville said. "We elect Hogwarts to be head of the alliance, and the Master of Operations to be Potter," Krum said. "No. The heads will be the headmasters," Harry said. The others nodded. "Right then," Krum said.

"We need groups to-", Fleur said, but didn't finish. "We've got that covered," Neville said. The Time Turners went to Neville. "These guys? Are you serious?", a Beauxbaton student asked. "They've travelled through time. Discovered that Voldemort isn't Tom Riddle. Encountered the making for a Horcrux. Risked their lives to stop the Horcrux. Fought Death Eaters numerous times," Seamus said.

"Then we'll see. In the next attack, we shall see you fight," Krum said. "And if we see, we'll make you the head of groups," Fleur said. "Trust us," Harry said. The three heads went to the remains of the Great Hall. A Beauxbaton went to Don, and she was a first year. "Between you and me, I wanna go to Hogwarts," she said. Don suddenly had a soft spot for her.

"My name's Katie," she said. One thought went into Don's mind. His mom. "I'm her daughter," Katie said, pointing at Fleur. "Cried when dad died, but I gotta be tough," she continued. "What's your name by the way?", Katie asked. "Don Finnigan," Don said. "Pleasure to meet you," Katie said. "Your Seamus' son, I guess. Mum was kinda friends with Seamus," Katie said.

The two of them were walking to the Great Hall. "You have the time turner!", she said. "How is it going back in time?" Don held his time turner. "Risky, dangerous, hard," Don said. "Seems scary."

The two arrived at the Great Hall with everyone else. "Gotta go. Bye," Katie said. Don waved goodbye. Someone suddenly nudged Don. "Soft spot?", Hugh asked. Hugh but his elbow on Don's shoulder. "Like you don't have for Em," Don said. Hugh suddenly gave a blank face, and his cheeks turned pink. Don chuckled.

"What's her name then?", Hugh asked. "Katie. And she's the daughter of Fleur," Don said. "Ooo," Hugh said. "She seemed interested in the time turner. And I think she wants to join us," Don said. "When we become head of groups, she'll be happy," Hugh said. A quake suddenly happened. "What was that?!", Emerald asked. "They're here," Don whispered.

Don looked at Seamus. He nodded. Seamus nodded back. Don and the rest of the group went out. "Protective spells, now," Don said. "Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum. Salvio Hexia. Expecto Patronum," the Time Turners casted. Death Eaters started entering the castle. "Make the barrier faster!", Don shouted. The Death Eaters got in.

Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students went out and started fighting. "Stupefy!", a Beauxbaton said. "Flipendo!", a Durmstrang said. "Expulso!", Don casted. Multiple sparks came from his wand. "Portus!", Bryan casted. He appeared behind a Death Eater and punched him. "Expecto Patronum!", Luke casted. The whale pushed Death Eaters back.

"Stupefy!", Bryan shouted. "Stupefy!", Leah shouted. "Crucio!", a Death Eater shouted. "Expecto Patronum!", James shouted. "Don! Behind you!", Emerald shouted. Don faced back and saw a Death Eater. "Avada Kedavra!", the Death Eater shouted. "Protego!", a girl shouted. The curse deflected. Don looked to his right. "Katie!", Don shouted. "Are you okay?", Katie asked, with an accent.

"Dock!", Don shouted. Katie docked. "Protego!", Don said. The curse that was about to hit Katie reflected. "Thanks," Katie said. Don was looking at Katie in the eyes, Katie looking at Don back. "Em," Don said. "Let's go."

Don and Emerald went to the rest of the Time Turners. "Expecto Patronum!", Hugh shouted. The rabbit jumped in front of Don and Emerald, blocking them from the curse. "Coloshoo!", James shouted. "Densaugeo!", Al shouted. "Furnunculus!", a Death Eater shouted. "Salvio Hexia!", Hugh shouted.

"Don! Look back!", Scarlet shouted. Don and Emerald looked back. "The towers," Emerald said as she saw the towers collapse. "Guys! Follow me!", Don shouted. He ran going to the front gates. The others followed. Don jumped on the remains of the bridge, until he jumped down. "Don!", Emerald shouted. "Aresto Momentum!", Don shouted. He floated on the ground, and he fell. "Guys! Trust me!", Don shouted.

Everyone else jumped to the bottom of the bridge. "Don!", Leah shouted. Don raised his wand. "Aresto Momentum!", he shouted. The others levitated, and they fell slightly. "What're we going to do here?", Hugh asked. Death Eaters were flying above the cliff. "I get it," Scarlet said.

A Death Eater flew above. "Stupefy!", Don shouted. The spell hit a flying Death Eater. "We need perfect timing," Don said. "Stupefy!", Emerald shouted, but she missed. "Stupefy!", they all casted at the same time. Some hit, some didn't. Death Eaters fell down. Some of them woke up. "Crucio!", a Death Eater shouted. "Expecto Patronum!", Luke shouted. The whale protected everyone.

"Engorgio!", Rose shouted. A rock grew to a boulder. "Geminio!", she added. The boulders multiplied, making a barrier. "Avada Kedavra!", one Death Eater who fell shouted. He then disapparated. The curse hit the rocks. "Ascendio!", Don shouted. "Ascendio!", the others shouted. They all flew to the front gates.

"Stupefy!", a student said. "Crucio!", a Death Eater said. The Time Turners were running towards Hogwarts. Duels were surrounding them. "Expulso!", a student said. "Three Death Eaters are following us!", Donald said. "Don't!", Don shouted. The others continued running, while Donald stopped. "Levicorpus!", Donald shouted. "Impedimenta!", he continued. "Crucio!", a Death Eater said. "Protego!", Donald said.

"Donald!", Leah shouted. "Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater shouted, and the curse hit Donald. "Leah, Leah. Let's go!", Monica shouted. Leah was looking at the body of Donald. Monica and Leah ran away with the rest of the group. "Levicorpus!", Leah shouted, and it hit a Death Eater. "Expelliarmus!", she shouted. "Levicorpus!", Wmerald shouted. Leah lifted from the ground. While Emerald was running, Leah was floating behind her.

"Finite Incantatem!", Leah shouted. She fell down. "Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater shouted when he passed by Leah. And it hit her. "Leah!", Audrey shouted. The others continued running. "I command my forces to fall back," a voice said. "Voldemort," Don said. Every Death Eater disapparated.

All students went to the Great Hall. Krum, Fleur, and Neville were looking at the Time Turners. Fleur did a thumbs up. Krum looked at Don and nodded. "You're the head of our forces," Krum said. The group just gave blank faces. "What happened?", Neville asked. "Leah and Donald," Don said. "Then we'll avenge those friends of yours," Fleur said. The time turner suddenly started glowing without Don realizing. "Don," Seamus said. "Your time turner."

Don looked at his time turner. "Dumbledore's calling me.", he said. "Let's go, then," Scorpius said. "No. I'm going alone. Stay here, fight the war," Don said. "Locomotor," he said. The time turner started spinning. "Good luck, Don," Katie said.

Don appeared in the Great Hall. "They've found it," someone said. Don looked back. "Dumbledore," Don said. "They're resting. Now, go back to your present and go to the Room of Requirement," Dumbledore said. "It's just there?", Don asked. "No. The clue is there. The three didn't remember where they went, so go there. The address is in Godric's Hallow," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the time turner started spinning. Don arrived back in the present, with the group there.

"We need to go to the Room of Requirement," Don said. The others nodded. The whole group walked through the remains of Hogwarts until they arrived at the entrance to the Room of Requirement. "Okay.. What are we looking for?", Sara asked. "Something," Don said. The others looked at each other. Don scanned through the whole Room of Requirement. "How do we know what we need if you don't been know where it is?", Audrey asked.

Don stopped when he saw something. "This is it," Don said. "What?", Emerald asked. The others went near. "How do you know?", Hugh asked. "They put their names here. The three," Don said and faced back. "So we'd know where it is," he continued. Don opened the cabinet.

"Okay. This is the place. But some of us have to stay," Don said. "James, stay with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. You guys stay and continue the operation," Don said. "No!", James shouted. "There'll be numerous of Death Eaters there. We're all going."

"Then everyone's going," Don said. Suddenly, someone entered. "Dad," Don said. "You guys need to go back. They're discussing plans. "Let the D.A. take over. We have something to do. I think I know where the Horcrux is," Don said. Seamus nodded. He went away.

"We're going in there?", Scarlet asked. Don went in and closed the cabinet. He appeared in Godric's Hallow. When the others opened the cabinet, Don wasn't there. "I guess we're going in. By house," Emerald said. One by one, they entered the cabinet. They appeared in a place in Godric's Hallow.

"Where are we?", Emerald asked. "Godric's Hallow," Don said. They walked around the place. "This is a cemetery," Bonnie said. "Hey guys, look," James said. The main members of the group went to James. "A grave with the Deathly Hallows on it? That's interesting and creepy at the same time," Hugh said.

"We have them all. I have the Elder Wand with my other wands combined, you have the invisibility cloak, and I told Hugh to keep the Resurrection Stone," Don said. "We're masters of death!", Scorpius said. Hugh raised his hand in front of Don. "Get the stone back," he said. James also got his cloak and gave it to Don.

"You're the master of death now," Al said. "Thanks guys," Don said. "What if we.. Open the grave or something? Must be a clue in there," Hugh said. "Maybe that's why the sign is there?", Scarlet asked. Don put the cloak on the grave. He put the stone next. "Don't," someone said. It was an old lady. "Merida Bagshot, the sister of Bathilda, the maker of the spell book," Rose said. "Do you know everything?", Brent asked.

Merida raised her wand. The rest of the group were still wandering around the cemetery. Don got his wand out. "Avada Kedavra!", Merida-who seemed to have a male voice- shouted. "Expecto Patronum!", Don shouted. The fox covered him. Merida started transforming. "Polyjuice Potion," Rose said. The transformation was complete. "Tom."

The rest of the group went to Don and the others. "See you've got new members, 'ey?", Tom asked. "Crucio!", Tom shouted. "Protego Maxima!", Bryan said, making a shield. "Dementors are coming to get you. And we've made them prone to any charm that protects," Tom said, and he disapparated. "Don! We've got to go!", Emerald shouted.

Everyone else ran away. "Don!", Emerald shouted. "You guys go find a place!", Don shouted. Emerald went with the rest of the group. Don put his wand on the grave as well. The grave started opening. Don looked to his right, seeing the Dementors. There were more than ten of them. "Protego Maxima! Expecto Patronum!", he shouted. The grave was slowly opening, until he saw a wand there. Don grabbed the wand and the rest of the Deathly Hallows, and he started running to where the group hid. Luke went out of his hiding spot.

"Expecto Patronum!", he shouted. The whale surrounded Don and Luke. Don and Luke jumped into a well. "Protego," Don said. A shield was made above them. They could see the Dementors passing by. "It's so cold," Luke said. "Incendio," Don said. A small fire came from his wand. The fire was on his wand, not on the floor. "How did you d that?", Luke asked. "Incendio usually sends fire from the wand, but that one is working like Lumos. It's on the wand," Luke said.

"It's our next lesson, don't worry," Don said. "Ascendio!", Don said. He floated up to the surface, Luke following. The Dementors were gone. No sign of the group. "Guys!", Luke shouted. "Shush," Don said. Emerald appeared, and she ran to Don. The rest of the Hufflepuffs appeared. James also appeared, with the Gryffindors. Brent appeared with the Ravenclaws, and Scorpius with the Slytherins.

"You guys okay?", Emerald asked. "Some got demented on our group," Brent said. "We're fine. I got the wand. Let's go," Don said. "Portus," they all said. They appeared in the Great Hall. "Headmaster," Don said. Neville, Fleur, and Krum looked at Don.

Don raised the wand. "He's got the last Horcrux!", Dean shouted. Neville ran to the group. "Get Gryffindor's sword," Neville said. Seamus went to Don. "The wand. You got it," Seamus said. Dean came back holding a hat. Neville put his hand in the hat, and a sword came out.

"This'll be your end, Voldemort," Don said. Neville hit the Horcrux. The Horcrux was destroyed, and a part of Voldemort came out. "Is he gone?", Don asked. "You wish," a voice said. "That's just ONE of my spare Horcruxes. I have three. I'm not dead," the voice continued. "He's not dead yet," Don said.

Everyone looked down. "At least we destroyed a part of him," Don said. "Okay. You better start planning. We'll do the recruiting," Krum said. "Where do we stay for operations? Where it's safe," Don asked. Hugh and Al looked at each other. "Chamber of Secrets," they said at the same time.

Don and the rest of the Time Turners went to the Chamber of Secrets. Hugh spoke in Parseltongue. "Nice.. Again," Scarlet said. They entered the Chamber. "Okay. What's the plan?", Ed asked. "Malfoy, lead the Slytherins to the front gates. You guys will report to us for anything weird," Don said. "Right," Scorpius said. The rest of the group started planning.

"So.. Are you sure they're good enough?", Fleur asked. "You saw them fight. Trust them," Neville said. "I have.. To go somewhere," Krum said. He walked away from the heads, towards Hermione.

"Hermione," Krum said. "You finally pronounced my name right," Hermione said. Ron walked away to Harry, staring at Krum. "Are you okay? I mean.. You know. Because of the war," Krum asked. "Yes. Yes I am," Hermione said. Just then, a shake happened. Everyone went out. They saw the Slytherins (of the group) casting spells to make a barrier, like before.

"Son," Draco said. "Don assigned us to watch outside," Scorpius said. "You do know it doesn't work anymore?", Seamus asked. "Doesn't mean we can't delay..", Scorpius said. "Expecto Patronum," Scorpius said. A dolphin came from his wand. "A dolphin Patronus. That's very rare," Hermione said. "There's only about ten people known to have a Patronus like that. You have a very happy memory in you," she continued. The dolphin went to the barrier, floating on it while it's tail moves.

"Where's the rest of the group? I mean where's the place you stay?", Seamus asked. "Chamber of Secrets," Scorpius said. The others looked at each other. "Al's a Parselmouth, but-", Ginny said. "Hugh is a Parselmouth too," Scorpius said. "Ron, wil you go with me? I need to tell Don something," Seamus said. "Why me?", Ron asked. "Harry is busy here. You're the only Parselmouth aside from Potter," Seamus said.

Ron and Seamus arrived at the entrance. Ron spoke in Parseltongue. When the entrance opened, they saw the others planning. "So Hufflepuffs will be staying here," he said, pointing at the Marauders' Map. "And Gryffindors here." Don stopped as he saw Seamus and Ron. "Uncle.. Don't tell dad we got the map," James said. Ron chuckled. "Word with you, Don?", Seamus asked.

Don went to Seamus, and Ron went to the others, who were discussing the plans. "Don.. This might hurt you," Seamus said. "It's okay dad, if it's bad, I have a lot of happy memories to fill it," Don said. "I.. Sort of told the Sorting Hat to sort you to your second house," Seamus said. "What."

Don looked down. "Ravenclaw isn't my real house?", Don asked. "After the ceremony, I talked to the hat, and he told me your real house," Seamus said. "What is is, then?", Don asked. Seamus' lips were moving. "What?", Don asked. "Slytherin."

Don frowned a bit, then got a weak smile. "Are you.. Okay?", Seamus asked. "It's been.. Sort of a dream," Don said. "Seeing Scorpius, he showed me even Slytherins could be cool. Since then, Slytherin was in my mind. I- I'm happy," Don said. Seamus smiled. "But how did you know that Ravenclaw is my second house?", Don asked. "I didn't. I thought you'd be Gryffindor, so.. I knew you wanted to become a Ravenclaw, so I took a wild guess that you'll be Ravenclaw. But then, Slytherin was your first house. So then I thought.. I made a right choice."

Don gave a big smile, then he went back to the group. He gave a whisper to Emerald. Ron went back to Seamus. Emerald smiled and jumped. "Really? Wow! That's great!", Emerald shouted. Emerald also fancied being a Slytherin -wanting to be with Scorpius-

"So look at this. The Slytherins are there by the front gate. Once the attack sta-", Don said, but stopped. He saw names walking towards the gates. "Death Eaters," Emerald said. "As planned!", Don shouted. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors ran to the east and west sides, perspectively. Ravenclaws ran to the south, but Don stayed at the front gates. "Seamus told you?", Scorpius asked. "He told you?", Don asked. "He asked me to help you in Slytherin once you know," Scorpius said.

"I'm totally happy about it. It's been a.. Let's say.. A dream," Don said. "Why're you hear anyway?", Scorpius asked. "Death Eaters coming. Saw it in the map," Don said. "What map?", Harry asked. Don looked back. "Uh," Don said. "James and Al got the Marauders' Map, didn't they?", Harry asked. "Uh," Don said.

**-Chapter 20-**

"Okay. So I guess I haven't told you the plan. Once the barrier breaks, cast a Patronus on the top of the castle. Right there," Don told the Slytherins while pointing at the top of Hogwarts. Sparks came hitting the barrier. "They're coming," Don whispered. "Protego Maxima!", Hermione shouted. "Please, don't. We have a plan," Don said. The others looked at Don. "Then we'll trust you," Neville said.

The barrier started disappearing. "Get ready," Don said. The barrier disappeared into pieces. "Expecto Patronum!", the Time Turners said, from different locations. Animals came flying to the top of Hogwarts. A fox, a whale, a dolphin, a ferret, a weasel, a bunny, and other forms of the Patronus. The Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students looked up, amazed.

All the Patronus charms collided and combined on the top of Hogwarts, then multiple lights came to the students. A form of light surrounded a Hogwarts student, until everyone had a shield surrounding them. The Death Eaters started coming. "Lumos Solem!", Don shouted. A blinding light appeared from his wand, blinding the Death Eaters. The Patronus charms came down from the top, running around the school, asking Death Eaters trip and fall.

The fox of Don passed by the Slytherins, making Death Eaters trip. "Don!", someone shouted. It was Emerald with the Hufflepuffs. "It worked," Rose said with a smile. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors arrived too. The animals were running around the whole school, protecting everyone. "Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater shouted. The Patronus surrounding the students protected them.

"Expulso!", Don shouted. It hit multiple Death Eaters. "Petrificus Totalus," Emerald said. "Levicorpus!", Luna shouted. "Stupefy!", Harry shouted. "Flipendo!", Ron shouted. "Confringo!", Seamus shouted. A huge flame came from his wand, hitting multiple Death Eaters. "Reducto!", Ginny shouted. The spell made a boulder explode. "Just like 1998 all over again!", Harry shouted. "Everyone remembers that very differently," Neville said. "Of course you do," Draco said.

"Don! Catch!", Seamus shouted. He threw an explosive to Don. "Wingardium Leviosa!", Don shouted. The explosive floated to Don. "What'll you do with it?", Scorpius asked. Don looked at the explosive, and put it on the ground. "Move back," Don said. The group went to the D.A. "First class explosive. Strongest in the world. Where'd you get that? It's rare," Don asked Seamus. "It's a secret," Seamus said.

Don pointed his wand at the bomb. A whole group of Death Eaters arrived. "Bombarda Maxima!", Don shouted. The explosive triggered. The Death Eaters shouted as they got nearer to the group. Until the bomb exploded. The explosion was huge. "First class," Don said. "It's my only one," Seamus said. The Patronus protected the ones near the bomb.

"Lumos Maxima," Don said. Light came from his wand, and he cleared the smoke away. "Good one, Seamus," Fleur said. "Nice," Krum said. All the Death Eaters started disapparating. "We'll keep the Patronus on, just in case," Don said. "It's a surprise you could focus on the Patronus for a long time," Harry said. "Oh, we didn't actually think of happy thoughts. It's just a spell we casted on our minds to help us," Don said.

The Patronus animals were running around Hogwarts. Some students were even playing with them. "When did you let the first and second years out?", Don asked. "When you got Tom's wand in Godric's Hallow. They forced us to let them out because they want to fight," Seamus said.

"Lucky for us no one is starving," Don said. "Some are. We just gave them Bertie Bott's and Chocolate Frogs," Seamus said. "That's not enough," Don said. "And Muggle food," Seamus said. "Like?"

"Those things they call, what's that? Hotdog. And some.. Nuggets isn't it? It's been a long time since I lived in the Muggle world, even if I'm a half blood," Seamus said. Don laughed. "Hotdog. Sucks," Don said. "Some first years liked it," Seamus said. "Give 'em bacon.. Or.. I don't know.. Some oysters or clams," Don said. "Or shrimp.. Shrimp," he added.

"Portus," Don said. He disappeared and arrived his house. "Jenny!", Don shouted. "Who is it?", Jenny asked. She went down. "Donny," Jenny said. "Give me one loaf of bread and one strip of bacon. School's starving. We're at war," Don said. "War?", Jenny asked while going to the kitchen. She got a loaf of bread and cooked a strip of bacon. "Are you sure one of each can feed the whole school?", Jenny asked. "Spell," Don said. "Excuse me what?", Jenny asked. "There's a spell I know," Don said.

"Oh," Jenny said. She was cooking the bacon. "Make sure you're safe during the war," Jenny said. "I have thirty three people with me. I'm fine," Don said. "Mind showing me one spell?", Jenny asked. "Expecto Patronum," Don said. A fox came from his wand. "Woah," Jenny said. Don smiled. "Where's mom?", Don asked. "With dad in the market," Jenny said.

"The bacon's done," Jenny said. Don got the one strip and put it in a container. He got the loaf as well. "Don't tell mom I went here," Don said. "What?", Jenny asked. "Obliviate," Don said. Jenny fell unconscious. "Obliviate," Don whispered again. He disappeared from the pictures in his house. "Jenny will only remember me as her cousin," Don said. He cleared the memory of his parents about himself. They only think of him as a relative in the maternal side.

"Portus." Don appeared in the front gates of Hogwarts. "Now I remember how bacon looks like," Seamus said as he saw Don. "Geminio," Don said. "You first," Neville told a student. He got the bacon and the bread, then it multiplied on the container. It continued until everyone had. "It'll just keep multiplying if they want more," Don said.

The students are and ate. The Patronus animals were still running around. "Aren't we going to make another barrier?", Hermione asked. "The Patronus is enough to block them, but.. Yes. We should make one," Don said. "We'll do it," Draco said.

"Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum. Salvio Hexia," the D.A. casted. "Do you think you can cast a Patronus, Draco?", Hermione asked. "Expecto Patronum," Draco said. He thought of all the best thoughts in his mind. Hermione helping him on removing his mark of Voldemort, his marriage, having Scorpius, and becoming friends with the D.A. It was successful. A snake came from Draco's wand. "You can," Hermione said. "Expecto Patronum!", the D.A. added to the barrier.

Don stood up. "Are you done?", he asked Emerald. "I'm done. The others aren't," Emerald said. A Patronus in the form of a dolphin passed by Emerald and Don. "I'm so tired," Emerald said. "You're not the only one. We haven't slept for I don't know.. A week?", Don asked. "Only magic is keeping us awake," Emerald said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but.. They're attacking the barrier," Scorpius said. Everyone went out. They saw spells hitting the barrier and some giants waiting for it to be destroyed. The Patronus animals gathered on the front. Everyone raised up their wands. "Piertotum Locomotor," Don said. "There's no more left," Seamus said. The barrier broke down. The giants started coming in.

"Reducto!", James shouted. A spark came from his wand. It hit a giant, and it exploded. Don's Patronus came in and hit multiple giants. Death Eaters also came in. "Stupefy!", students casted. Everyone was casting spells. "Serpensortia!", Scorpius shouted. A snake came from his wand, and it started biting giants. "Vipera Evanesco," a Death Eater said. He removed his hood. "Dad," Draco said.

"Petrificus Totalus," Don said. Lucius froze and fell down. "Nice one, Don," Emerald said. Lucius was looking at Draco with angry eyes. "Stupefy," Draco said. Lucius fell unconscious. "Why did the your family start working for Voldemort anyway?", Hermione asked. "They never told me," Draco said.

The Time Turners ran, being chased by Death Eaters. The Patronus animals were protecting them. "Accio Dementor!", a Death Eater said. Dementors started coming. The whole school turned cold. All the Patronus animals flew to the sky, trying to mve away the Dementors. "Expecto Patronum!", Harry shouted. The Patronus was stronger than the ones that belonged to the Time Turners. All the Dementors went away.

"We're still beginners," Don said. Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Neville laughed. "Bombarda Maxima!", Emerald said. "Reducto!", Ginny shouted. "Levicorpus!", Luna shouted. "Impedimenta!", Harry shouted. "Sectusempra!", Draco shouted. "Rictusempra!", Hermione shouted. All the spells collided and hit the Death Eaters. "Confringo!", Seamus shouted. "Petrificus Totalus!", Neville shouted. "Immobulus!", Ron shouted. "Locomotor Mortis!", George shouted. "Incarcerous!", Dean shouted. "Evanesco!", Seamus shouted. All the spells hit. "Nice teamwork, guys," Harry said. "It's our turn," Don said.

"Stupefy!", Don shouted. "Expelliarmus!", Emerald shouted. "Rictusempra!", Rose shouted. "Confundo!", Scarlet shouted. "Expulso!", Hugh shouted. "Flipendo!", Brent shouted. "Levicorpus!", Scorpius shouted. "Incarcerous!", James shouted. "Lumos Solem!", Al shouted. "Aqua Eructo!", the Ravenclaws shouted, one by one. "Incendio!", the Slytherins shouted, one by one. "Flipendo!", the Hufflepuffs shouted, one by one. "Depulso!", the Gryffindors shouted one by one. All spells hit Death Eaters. A whole flock of Death Eaters collapsed to the ground.

"Nice," Seamus said. "Avada Kedavra," a Death Eater shouted. A fox protected Don and the others. "Stupefy!", Don shouted. "Nice one, Don," Scorpius said. "There's more coming," Rose said. "Reducto!", James shouted. The front gates collapsed. "Incendio!", Al said, making the remains on fire. "Engorgio," someone said. The fire grew. "Lily?", Al asked. Everyone saw Lily and Hugo with Cho. "That's where you went to," Dean said. "How does she know magic?", Don asked. "We taught her in advance," James said. "That's dad's old wand," James said. "Hugo," Rose said. Hugo was holding Bellatrix's old wand. "While you were here, we were teaching him," Ron said.

"These guys will start next year, right?", Neville asked. "If we defend Hogwarts, yes," Harry said. "What spells did you teach Lily?", Don asked. "Almost all the spells we know. She was too excited," Al said. Lily smiled. Death Eaters started coming again. "Crucio!", a Death Eater said. "Protego!", Lily shouted. The curse deflected. "Depulso!", she added.

"Sectusempra!", a Death Eater shouted. The group was unaware, making Hugh full of wounds. Scratches and wounds everywhere. Until he started bleeding. Hugh fell down. "Hugh!", Emerald shouted. For the first time in his life, Emerald finally cared for Hugh. "Episkey. Ferula," Emerald casted on Hugh. Scarlet also helped Hugh. "They're back!", Don shouted. "Scarlet, fight with them. I'll help Hugh," Emerald said. Scarlet nodded, and went to the others. "Hugh, don't die again," Emerald said, and she started crying.

Hugh took a hold of Emerald's cheeks and wiped her eyes. "Episkey," Emerald said. The wounds started disappearing. Emerald smiled. Hugh leaned forward. "Thanks E-"

Hugh didn't get to finish his statement. Emerald's lips were on his. He didn't even realize Emerald leaning forward to kiss him. Until Emerald let go. "I know we're still young but," Hugh said. Emerald hugged him. Death Eaters started coming to them. "Depulso!", Hugh shouted. "Expulso!", Emerald shouted. "Because of all this action, I feel like we're sixth and seventh years already," Hugh said. "I feel the same," Emerald said. "In five years," Hugh said. "In five years," Emerald said, then they hugged.

Hugh and Emerald went to the rest of the group. "Stupefy!", Don shouted. "Expulso!", Scarlet shouted. "Petrificus Totalus!", James shouted. "Reducto!", Al shouted. "Damien!", a Death Eater shouted. "Who's Damien?", Emerald asked. "Brent," Hugh whispered. The two of them ran to Brent. "Crucio!", the Death Eater shouted. Brent continued groaning. "Crucio!", he continued. "Confringo!", Emerald shouted. The Death Eater got pushed back. Brent was bleeding a bit. "Ferula," Emerald said. A bandage appeared on Brent's wounds.

"Are you okay?", Hugh asked. "Fine," Brent replied. Brent stood up. "Why was he casting the Cruciatus on you?", Emerald asked. "Interrogating me," Brent said. "About?", Hugh asked. Brent gave a blank face. No reaction, no emotion. "How'd he know your last name?", Hugh asked. Brent still kept silent. "Let's go."

Hugh, Brent, and Emerald went to Don and the others. "But seriously. Who was that?", Hugh asked. "He was my parents' friend," Brent said. "The one who killed them," he added. Brent's Patronus suddenly disappeared from the running Patronus animals. "Rictusempra!", Don shouted. "A little help?", Don asked. The three went beside Don, casting spells. "Stupefy!", Hugh shouted. "Expelliarmus!", Brent shouted. "Aqua Eructo!", Emerald shouted.

The Patronus animals were still running around, hitting an tripping Death Eaters. "Expecto Patronum," Brent said. The Patronus ran to the top of Hogwarts, and his Patronus was back. The jaguar ran around the school. "Levicorpus!", Hugh shouted. "Oppugno!", Brent casted. "Mobiliarbus," Emerald casted.

**-Chapter 21-**

All the Death Eaters started disapparating. One by one, they left. "Cowards!", Hugh shouted. "Okay. Start," Don said. "What do you mean?", Emerald asked. "Groups for the commando unit," replied Don. Every student sat down. Students started raising their hands. "Right then. Ravenclaws and Slytherins will work together with the rest of Hogwarts. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who want to join will team up with the visitor schools. Hufflepuffs with Beauxbaton, and Gryffindors with Durmstrang. Any question?", Don said.

Everyone nodded, and followed the plan. Ravenclaws and Slytherins worked together. Hufflepuffs went with Beauxbaton, and Gryffindors went with Durmstrang. "Mor people are joining than I thought," Don said. Brent and Hugh laughed. "What did you think? Only three people are going?", Hugh asked. Don gave a blank expression.

"Okay. So you guys are joining," Don said. There were twenty people from Durmstrang, nineteen from Beauxbaton, and thirty from Hogwarts. "So.. Okay. We're sorting groups not by houses, but by sorting. Dad, can you get the Sorting Hat?", Don said. Seamus went inside the castle ruins looking for the hat. "Okay. So I'll ask the hat to sort us into groups," Don said. "By abilities."

Seamus arrived, with the hat in his hands. "I almost died!", the hat shouted. "Sorting Hat, please sort us into groups. Not by house, but by abilities. I'll lead one group. Emerald will lead another. Brent will lead another. And James will lead another one too," Don said. "Put me on, students. One by one, the hat was placed on different students. "You go with Emerald," the hat said to a student. "And you with Damien," the hat continued. "And you with Finnigan. And you with Potter," the hat said.

"Okay. So we're sorted," Don said. "Most of the Durmstrang are with me," James said. "And most Beauxbatons are with me," Emerald said. "Hogwarts is with me. As in, I have no other students, only Hogwarts," Don said. "I got most Hogwarts, some Beauxbatons, and some Durmstrangs," Brent said.

"We'll stay at the Chamber of Secrets," Don said. The others followed Don to the Chamber. "Hugh," Don said. Hugh spoke in Parseltongue, making them enter the Chamber. "I read about this. This Chamber is known to be made by Salazar Slytherin," Katie said. "How do ya know?", Hugh asked, since they were group mates. "Oh, uh," was all Katie could say.

"So. First of all. Everyone in this group should know the Patronus," Don said.

"But isn't that a very advanced spell?", a Beauxbaton asked, with their normal accent. "Watch this. Time Turners," Don said. The Time Turners raised their wands.

"Expecto Patronum."

Animals started coming from their wands, and the others were amazed. "So that's the chant of the spell," a Durmstrang said.

"But to use the Patronus-"

"It's called a Patronus?", a Hogwarts student asked, cutting off Don.

"As I was saying, you need to think of a very happy thought. The happiest you can think of," Don said. Katie, ignoring the rest of the explanation, raised her wand.

"Expecto Patronum."

A fox came from her wand. Don was surprised, because her Patronus was the same as his, Seamus, and his mom, Katie's Patronus. "Nice one, Katie," a Beauxbaton said.

"Expecto Patronum," a Durmstrang student said. One by one, students casted the Patronus charm, making the whole chamber full of transparent, blue, animals. But suddenly, a quake happened, making all Patronus animals disappear. "Let's go," Don said. "By our groups."

Everyone ran outside, going up to the remains of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Where are the ghosts anyway?", Emerald asked. "The professors gave them a place to stay at," a student said.

"Stupefy!", a student shouted.

"Expelliarmus!", another one shouted.

"Protego! Aqua Eructo!", another shouted.

"You've taught them good," Seamus told Don. "Oh, they know those spells. I only taught them a very deluxe spell," Don said. "The Patronus." they said at the same time. "Bombarda!", the two of them casted at the same time. "Reducto!", Emerald shouted. Scorpius went to Don. "Don, we need to do a new plan for the Patronus. Death Eaters are aiming at the top," Scorpius said. "Tell everyone to cast a Patronus when I cast it. Going up," Don said. Scorpius ran to Emerald, James, and Brent, telling them the plan.

Don raised his wand up. "Expecto Patronum." A fox came from his wand. More animals came flying. All the animals collided, making a new source. More animals came running around the school. As soon as the group went out, the Death Eaters started disapparating again. "What got into them?", Emerald asked. Don fell down.

"It's a mistake telling you this. But I guess it'll be good." a voice said.

"My forces retreated. To attack the Muggle world."

Don gasped. "Don?", Emerald asked, but Don didn't hear her. Everything else was silent. "Don!", she shouted, but Don didn't hear her.

"On your home country." it continued. Don stood up, and the voice disappeared. He could hear everything again. "We have to get to Alabama!", Don shouted. "What?", Emerald asked.

"Voldemort is staging an attack there!", he shouted. Emerald gasped. "Let's go then," Emerald said, trying to be calm. "Portus," everyone said one by one. They arrived at different places, but Don arrived with Seamus. "The Muggle world will see magic," Don said. "I guess this is the time we expose our world?", Seamus asked.

"No way," Don said. "The Minister will decide," Seamus said. "A Death Eater will decide?", Don asked. "Kingsley will decide," Seamus said. "Well, he has to think fast. It will go all over the news," Don said. Death Eaters started coming, and the students were hiding. Everyone was just doing their everyday works. A flock of Death Eaters flew around the Muggles. "What's that?!", they were wondering, being scared at the same time. Suddenly, people, very familiar to Don, went out. "Tricia," Seamus said. "Jenny." Don said.

"Flipendo!", a Death Eater shouted. People were getting pushed back. "Crucio!", another Death Eater said. Muggle-People started groaning. "Protego Maxima!", a student shouted. A shield appeared in front of the Muggles. "What the?", a Muggle asked. Don looked at Seamus. "Go for it."

Don ran out. "Expecto Patronum!", he shouted. "Isn't that the son of Knight?", a Muggle asked. A fox appeared from Don's wand. Everyone else casted the Patronus. "Expecto Patronum!", they shouted one by one. "Emerald," a Muggle said. "Mom?", Emerald asked. "Stupefy!", Hugh shouted. "Watch your back, Em." Hugh said. Emerald nodded.

The Death Eaters stopped coming. "There are more in New Yolk," a student said. "It's New York," Don said. "Send some of the group to New York," he continued. "Portus," students casted. Half of the entire group went to New York. "The Death Eaters are falling back." Emerald said. "They're going to New York, maybe?" Scarlet asked. "Let's go then." Seamus said.

Everyone stopped disapparating, going to New York. "As you see. New York is under attack by.. People who fly in black smoke?", an announcer said. "New York is under attack by stick-bearing people. Probably wizards? Are they real or not?", another announcer said. "Everyone get back from the streets!", James shouted. No one was listening. They continued announcing. "Imperio!", Al shouted. The announcers started going indoors. "Wow." James said. "Sorry." Al replied.

"Crazy Muggles," Rose said. Don and the others started arriving. "Stupefy!", Don shouted as he arrived, knocking out a Death Eater. "Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater shouted. "Protego!", Hugh shouted, pointing at a group of Muggles. A shield surrounded them. The curse deflected. Death Eaters continued coming. "Levicorpus!", Emerald shouted. "Expecto Patronum!", a student casted. Everyone followed, making a whole bunch of Patronus animals run around.

"Incarcerous!", Hugh shouted. "Locomotor Mortis!", Scarlet shouted. Suddenly, Scorpius arrived. "Wow. I got lost," Scorpius said. Don found some time to laugh. "Don't worry. I'm living in London as well, starting next year," Don said. "Incendio!", Al shouted. "Confringo!", Seamus shouted. "Reducto!", Ginny shouted.

Seamus ran around, throwing explosives at the ground. A whole group of Death Eaters passed by. "Bombarda!", Seamus shouted. The bombs exploded on the Death Eaters. Aurors started arriving. "Harry! Finally!", Ginny shouted. More Aurors arrived. "Brought everyone," Harry said. Ron and Hermione also arrived. "Neville and the others said they'll stay there, in case Death Eaters come. They think this is a trap for everyone to leave Hogwarts. First years to seventh years are fighting there," Hermione said. "Bloody Hell. This place is a mess," Ron said.

"Reducto!", a Death Eater shouted. It hit that building. Yes. That known building. The Empire State Building. The building collapsed, falling on multiple buildings. Muggle-people were shouting, screaming. "Reducto!", more Death eaters casted. "Wingardium Leviosa!", Don shouted. The building started floating, but Don was groaning. "Wingardium Leviosa!", everyone shouted. The Empire State lifted, and landed on the ground lightly.

"Reducto!", Death Eaters were shouting. The ground was full of craters. "Meteolojinx Recanto!", Don shouted. Clouds started gathering,and it became dark. It started to rain in the place. Death Eaters fell to the ground. "Smart," Emerald said. Death Eaters started disapparating away.

"It's almost over. I know it," Don said. "What makes you sure?", Emerald asked. "It's just a feeling." Everyone went back to Hogwarts. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there. "Isn't that Shacklebolt?", Seamus asked. They went to him. "Is every wizard and witch here? The Ministry will cast memory spells on the whole place," Kingsley said. Everyone nodded.

"Two more Horcruxes. Do you think that this is almost over?", Hugh asked. "You mean one more," Don said. The others started wondering. "What do you mean?", Seamus asked. Don got something out of his pocket. "A Death Eater dropped it," Don said. It was another wand. "That's my dad's wand," someone said. Draco appeared. "When I took a hold of it, it gave me bad thoughts," Don said. "It's worth a try."

Everyone went to the Great Hall. Seamus went to Neville and whispered him something. Neville nodded, and got the sword of Gryffindor. "Don," Neville said. Don got Lucius' wand and gave it to Neville. "Another Horcrux -I think- gone," Neville said. He sliced the wand with the sword, and darkness surrounded the place. "If Tom's wand is one, Lucius' is another, Bella's wand might be the last.", Harry said.

"Well, it won't be easy to get that. They know that we know, so they'll make it very hard for us," Don said. "Reducto," everyone heard. Many sparks came flying, unexpectedly hitting Hogwarts. "We didn't make a shield!", Hermione shouted. "Expulso!", a student shouted. "Stupefy!", another said. "Expecto Patronum," everyone casted.

The top of Hogwarts started collapsing. "No," Don said, as Hogwarts collapsed, just like the Empire State Building. "Incendio!", another Death Eater shouted. Flames came, burning the top of Hogwarts. They saw three familiar people, casting spells at Hogwarts. "Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Tom Riddle."

"We have to get to Bella!", Harry shouted. "Filthy Half Blood. Don't call me that!", Bellatrix shouted. "Avada Kedavra!", she shouted. "Protego!", Don shouted, casting a shield on Harry. "Thanks Don," Harry said.

"We need to get her wand!", Don shouted. "So you know." was all Bellatrix said, before raising her wand. "Crucio!" Emerald fell to her knees, groaning. "Em!", Hugh shouted. "Protego!", he added. The curse didn't reflect. "Crucio!", Bellatrix continued. Emerald continued shaking. "Levicorpus!", Hugh shouted. Nothing. "Crucio!", Bellatrix continued.

Hugh put his head down. "Hugh?", Scarlet called. "Avada Kedavra!", he shouted, making the spell hit Bellatrix. Everyone gasped. "Hugh..", was all Scarlet could say. Emerald laid down on the ground. "Hugh?", she called. Hugh fell down, crying. His face was full of tears. "Why. Why did I do that. I swore in first year, that I'm never using any curse," he said. Tom picked up the wand. "You'll have to get it from Voldemort his self," Tom said, then he, with Lucius, disapparated. Bellatrix's body was there. Dead.

Hugh continued crying. He pointed his wand at his self. "Hugh. Don't," Scarlet said. "Don used the Resurrection Stone on you. Don't waste it," she continued. Hugh closed his eyes. He was whispering something, with his wand pointing at his head. "Av-"

"Don, do something!", Scarlet shouted. Emerald sat up, looking at Hugh. "Em," Don said. Emerald looked back. "Do something," Don said. Emerald looked at Hugh. "Hugh?", Emerald called. Hugh continued pointing his wand at his self. "Of.. All curses.. The worst one of all...", was all he said.

"Hugh, stand tall. We'll get that Horcrux. Because we're going to face Voldemort," Don said. Hugh looked at Don, tears falling. "Get over it," Bryan said. "Don't be like-" Bryan covered his mouth. Brent, Scarlet, Luke, Al, James, and Rose looked at him with anger. "I mean. Don't be like that," Bryan said. "Come here, Bry," Scarlet said. Bryan went to Scarlet. The moment he arrived beside Scarlet, he got punched in the face. "I told you never to talk about that trauma in front of him again," she whispered, sort of shouting.

Hugh stood up. He wiped his tears. "Let's do this," he said. Don nodded. "Uh, guys? Little help here," Emerald said. Don and Hugh helped Emerald stand up. Hugh smiled. "Em, I'm sor-" Emerald put her hand on Hugh's lips. "Don't bother."

All Death Eaters disapparated, after watching Hugh's pain and regret, for fun. "How do we find them?", a student asked. "I've got a plan in my mind. Probably from my mom's intelligence," Don said. Everyone gathered. "Dad, cover the front field with bombs," Don said. "Got it," Seamus said, and went away. "Everyone else, keep waiting for attacks. Cast Bombarda when they arrive," Don continued. Everyone nodded, and went to positions. "Hugh, Em, Scarlet, Al," Don said. "Hide. Then wait for either Tom or Lucius to appear, then cast a tracking spell on them," he continued. "We don't know any," Hugh said. "I know one," Al said.

"Rose, Scorpius. Make sure you lure either Tom or Lucius to the four of them. Before either of them leaves, make sure the four cast the spell," Don said. Scorpius and Rose nodded. "James, Brent, fight with me," he continued. Everyone went to their positions. They waited for another attack. "Don," Seamus said. "Yes dad?"

Seamus put his hand on Don's shoulder. "Good luck," he said. "You too," replied Don. "If they get to cast that spell, it's over for them. They'll lead us to where Voldemort is and-", said Seamus. "We have the final face-off," Don said. Scorpius and Rose looked t each other. "This'll be very risky," Scorpius said. "Luring two of the most dark wizards of all time," Rose said, as they held their hands. "We stay strong," Scorpius said, then he looked up to the sky. "Anna," he said.

Hugh, Emerald, Scarlet, and Al were getting ready. Hugh held Emerald's hand. "Al, what spell are you casting?", Scarlet asked. Al didn't answer. "Deletrius?", Hugh asked. Al nodded. "Knew it," Hugh said. "I thought you didn't know any spells like that?", Scarlet asked. "Just too lazy to cast. Letting Al do it," Hugh replied. Emerald chuckled. As they looked up to the sky, a barrier was forming. "Why're they trying to delay them?", was all Emerald asked.

"Why're you delaying them?", asked Seamus. Don looked at Seamus. "If we delay them, they're going to be here faster, because they'll think we don't want them. Once they break the barrier, make another one, to make them think we're protecting something. Until they finally break it, and we pretend we're worn out. Then other students will attack, then Al and the others will cast their spell," Don said. "You had this all planned out," Seamus said. "Exactly."

The barrier was built. "What's that?", Rose asked, pointing at the barrier. "Aren't those-", said Scorpius. "Bludgers?!" The Bludgers were hitting the barrier, followed by spells. "Beaters! You know what to do!", shouted Neville. Beaters of the Quidditch Teams started flying, ready to hit the Bludgers. Other chasers also went to the sky, ready to hit Bludgers. "I guess this is our time. Let's go, Durmstrang!", Krum shouted. "We'll handle the grounds," Fleur said. "Right," Neville said. Durmstrang students flew to the sky.

The barrier got destroyed. "We have to protect the stone!", Don shouted, making the Death Eaters hear him. He looked at Seamus, and they both chuckled. "Protego Maxima!", Don shouted. "Expecto Patronum!", the others shouted. Animals started floating around Hogwarts. Bludgers started destroying the other barrier, until the barrier collapsed. Quidditch players started hitting the Bludgers towards the Death Eaters. Some Bludgers started hitting students. "Finite Incantatem!", Don shouted. Bludgers started falling down.

Suddenly, someone appeared beside Harry. "Nigel!", Harry shouted. "Sorry I was late, mate," Nigel said. "I've been investigating where Voldemort is, didn't find him," he continued. "You seriously tried to handle him on your own?", Ron asked. "Just checking where he is," Nigel said. "Don. This is your godfather," Seamus said. "Oh," Don said. Death Eaters finally started to come. "Tom!", Scorpius shouted. A Death Eater landed in front of Scorpius and Rose. "Riddle," Rose said. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom shouted. "Protego!", Scorpius casted. Scorpius and Rose started running. Tom disapparated and started chasing them.

"Get ready, Al," Hugh whispered. Scorpius and Rose passed by the four, and then Tom. "Deletrius," Al whispered. The spell stuck to Tom. "Stupefy!", Emerald shouted. The four of them got out from their hiding spot, and started fighting. Tom stopped chasing Scorpius and Rose and went up with the rest of the Death Eaters. "Bombarda!", Nigel casted. "Stupefy!", Seamus shouted. "Depulso!", Don casted. "Anymore Godparents I have?", Don asked. "There is Hermione," Seamus said. "She's my godmother?", Don asked. "Never told you, huh?", someone said. It was Hermione with her wand up. "And George," Seamus said. "And Luna," he added. Don was just surprised.

"You never told me," Don said. "Confringo!", Nigel casted. "Watch your back, Seamus!", he shouted. "Levicorpus!", Seamus casted. "Depulso!", Don casted. "Stupefy!", Emerald casted. Al was just sitting, tracking Tom. "Don, Tom's coming at you!", Al shouted. Don looked up. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom shouted. "Expelliarmus!", Don casted. The two spells collided, until Don disarmed Tom. "Stupefy!", Don casted. Tom disapparated. "Nigel," Seamus said. He went to Nigel and whispered something. Nigel nodded and went inside the school.

Meanwhile, the Quidditch players were handling the Bludgers, and some were getting knocked off. "Krum. We need to be fast!", George shouted, since he was a former beater. "I know! I got it!", Krum replied. George hit a Bludger towards a group of Death Eaters.

"Em, Hugh, Scarlet, Al, James, Scorpius, Rose, let's go!", Don shouted. Everyone followed Don, including the rest of the group. "Bryan, Luke, Tyler, set traps. Knowing you, I guess you know some pretty evil pranks," Scarlet said. All Bryan and Luke did was smile. Tyler chuckled, and turned as red as a tomato. They put traps everywhere. "Puking Pastilles," Luke said. Everyone else ran inside the castle, casting spells. "Nigel! Stay with them!", Seamus shouted. "Stupefy!", a Death Eater casted. Seamus fell unconscious. "Dad!", Don shouted. "No, Don. Don't!", Nigel said. Nigel made a barrier surrounding the group, so that Don couldn't get out. "Let me out!", Don shouted. All the group did was stare at Don.

**-Chapter 22-**

"Nigel let me out, please!", Don shouted. Nigel just stared at Don, until the barrier got removed. Don ran to Seamus. "Episkey. Ferula," Don said. "Sectusempra!", a Death Eater shouted. Don fell to the ground full of wounds. Seamus woke up, seeing Don on the ground, bleeding. "Reducto!", Seamus casted, making the Death Eater full back. Seamus put his wand on Don. The blood started going back, and his wounds were removed.

"Don't worry, Don. I'm fine. I told you to stay with your godfather," Seamus said. "Sorry," was all Don could say. "Don! Let's go!", Nigel shouted. Don ran to Nigel and the rest of the group. They ran to the remains of Myrtle's bathroom and entered the Chamber of Secrets. "You guys stay here," Nigel said. Everyone nodded, but Don didn't. "Okay. I'm going," Nigel said. As soon as Nigel left, Don followed him. "Don, don't," Emerald said.

"Protego Maxima," Don casted. A barrier appeared in front of them. "I couldn't afford to lose more of you. I'm going alone. All this.. It's because of me. I'm going," Don said. Everyone was just staring at Don. "Portus," Emerald casted, but she didn't succeed. "It's escape proof," Don said, until he left.

Don ran out of the bathroom, and went to Nigel and Seamus. "Don!", Seamus shouted. "I told you to stay there," Nigel said. "This is all because of me. I'm going to help," Don said. "Did the others try to stop you?", Seamus asked. "Yes," Don said. "You casted a spell to make them stuck there, didn't you?", Nigel asked. Don gave a small smile.

"Let's go," Hermione said. Don, Seamus, and Nigel nodded. Suddenly, people started arriving. "You do know that you're not the only one who knows spells," Emerald said. "Then let's go," Nigel said. They started fighting. "Don. Tom stopped. I think that's where they are," Al said. Don stopped. "Go," said Seamus. "You sure?", Don asked. "I know you guys are ready," Seamus said. Don nodded. "Em, Hugh, Scarlet, Scorp, Rose, James. Let's go," said Don. "Good luck," Nigel said. They apparated away, arriving at a very dark place.

"A graveyard?", asked James. "Creepy. Are you sure we're in the right place, Al?",

asked Rose. "This is the place. Point Me!", Al said. His wand faced north. "This is Little Hangleton," said Rose. "What?", Hugh asked. "There's a sign," said Don. "So you've casted a tracking spell on Tom? Very smart." It was a voice. "Lumos," everyone casted. They were surrounded by more Death Eaters than they could count. And on of them was him.

"Portus!", Don shouted. He and Voldemort disappeared. "That boy," Hugh said. "Stupefy!", James shouted. "Stupefy!", they all casted. They started fighting the Death Eaters. "Expecto Patronum!", they all casted.

Don and Voldemort arrived at a dark place. "Godric's Hallow," Voldemort said. "In this condition, no one will die in my team," Don said. "Stupefy!" The first spell casted. Voldemort deflected it. "Do you think, little child, that you can defeat me?", Voldemort asked. "Even a child like me can do it if I try!", Don shouted. "Avada Kedavra!", "Expelliarmus!" Two spells collide. Fate will be decided. Once the spell hits Don, it's over. If the spell hits Voldemort, no one knows what'll happen. "Ah!", Voldemort shouted, as his spell got stronger.

The Time Turners started arriving. "We found you!", Hugh shouted. Don didn't reply. He was lying on the ground, groaning. "Crucio!", Voldemort shouted. "I see. You've defeated my people," said Voldemort. "Uh, you could say that," Scarlet said. "Then therefore," said Voldemort. "Imperio!" Don stood up, and Tom and Lucius arrived. "Good one, my lord," said Tom. Don raised his wand up. "Okay guys. I think Voldemort is forcing us to fight Don?", Emerald asked. "We can't do that," Rose said.

"Crucio!", Don shouted. "Protego!", Hugh casted. "Okay. We need to," Rose said. "Avada Kedavra!", Tom shouted. Everyone dodged the spell. "Expelliarmus!", "Stupefy!", "Depulso!", "Reducto!" Spells collided, spells hit. More Death Eaters started coming. "Levicorpus!", Emerald casted. The spell hit Don, making him bump a wall on his head. As soon as Don woke up, he raised his wand. "Levicorpus!", he casted. At Tom. "So that's the cure to the Imperius," Emerald said. "A bump in the- Stupefy!", Hugh said.

"Expelliarmus!", Don casted. Tom got disarmed. "Accio!", said Lucius. Tom's new wand flew to Lucius. "Here," said Lucius. Tom got his wand. "This is the beginning of you end. I won't face you now, because you're not ready. I want to fight a good fight. Now, Evanesco!", Voldemort said. The Time Turners appeared in the front of Hogwarts. "Then we'll be ready," Hugh told Don. Everyone nodded.

"We're going with you," someone said. Bryan, Luke, and everyone else appeared. "No. You will stay and protect Hogwarts", said Don. They all nodded. "Hugh, Scarlet, Em, Al, Scorp, Rose, Brent, we're going to the Chamber", he continued. They went to the Chamber. "Are we really going to face him?", asked Emerald. "I want to face him alone, but you guys-"

"No. We're all facing him. This is our war. We fight this", Brent said. Don nodded. "Expecto Patronum", said Don. The fox came from his wand, and it flew around the room. "What?", asked Hugh. "Don't you get it? We can fight Voldemort using the Patronus. Death Eaters will never cast a Patronus. If we cast the Patronus on Voldemort, the happy memories will fill the Horcrux up, destroying him", Don explained.

"Are you sure about this?", asked Emerald. "This is our only chance. If we can't defeat him, it's over", said Hugh. "Unless we bring back-up or some sort. We could bring the D.A. with us", Al suggested. "They'll be detected", Don explained. "Unless we use the cloaks", suggested Scarlet. "And we could use the Marauders' Map", said James. "That map only works in Hogwarts", said Don. "Oh, yeah" said James.

"Expecto Patronum". Everyone was casting their Patronus as hard as they can. "We need to unleash the strongest state of the Patronus. I know this isn't the most powerful" Don said. "Expecto Patronum!", Hugh shouted. Not just a rabbit appeared from his wand. "Woah." A full shield appeared from his wand, and the rabbit was circling it. When the rabbit got out, it was very bright. "What memory did you use?", Emerald asked. Hugh just turned reddish.

"All right everyone. Tell me if you did what Hugh did. Access the deepest part of your mind, access your happiest moment" Don said. "Expecto Patronum!", Don casted. A shield appeared in front of him, then his fox was very bright. "Expecto Patronum!", Al casted, but failed to do the powerful one. "Expecto Patronum!", Scarlet casted. A very bright dog came from her wand, a shield surrounding her at the same time. "Bombarda!", they heard. The entrance burst open. "Who is that?", Hugh asked. The footsteps sounded closer. "So.. The Chamber of Secrets. I remember my time here. With Harry Potter. And that red hair girl, Ginevra", someone said.

"Stupefy!", Hugh casted. The footsteps still went closer. "The time I manipulated Ginevra to make the writings on the wall." Footsteps were getting nearer. "Stop talking, Riddle. More fighting." Another familiar voice. They appeared. Tom Riddle and Lucius Malfoy. "Aqua Eructo!", Scorpius casted. "Confringo!", Lucius casted, their spells collided. "Priori Incantatem." Don ran to Tom, while the others were fighting more Death Eaters. "Levicorpus!", shouted Don. "Reducto!", Tom casted. Another form of Priori Incantatem. Phoenix Feather versus Phoenix Feather. "Stupefy!", Hugh casted.

"Reducto!", Scarlet casted, but this time, with meaning. A Death Eater collapsed into pieces. "Too harsh," said Hugh. "Expelliarmus!", Emerald casted. "Diminuendo!", Rose casted. Death Eaters started shrinking. "Herbifors!", James casted. "Locomotor Mortis!", Al casted. "Incarcerous!", Brent shouted. Death Eaters started falling.

Scorpius won against Lucius, making him fly back, hitting a wall. "Reducto!", Scorpius shouted. The wall crushed Lucius. He joined the rest of the group. Don was struggling to win against Tom, knowing he'll split to pieces when the spell hits him. Tom's spell was winning against Don, until he shouted. "Ah!", Don shouted. His spell went to Tom and hit him. Tom fell down near Lucius. "Don threw an explosive between Lucius and Tom. "Bombarda!" The bomb exploded, and Tom and Lucius were on fire. "Expecto Patronum!", Hugh casted. His Patronus tripped a lot of Death Eaters. "Expecto Patronum!", everyone casted, until all Death Eaters died.

"So that's how it feels like killing someone," said Hugh. "It sure doesn't feel good", he added. Everyone smiled. "Tom, Lucius, Bella. They're done", Don said. "But there's one left!", they heard a crazy voice. "Who're you?" He looked like a rat. "That's Scabbers! Dad's former pet!", Rose shouted. "What?!", they all asked. "I see Ronald has told you about me, eh?", the man said. "Peter Pettigrew. Now I remember", said Rose.

"So you're a Weasley too? That family kept me alive for twelve years, so I'll repay the favor", said Peter. He waved his wand and Rose moved back to the edge of the Chamber. "Protego!", Peter shouted. Rose got trapped there. "I won't need to attack you", Peter said. "Finite Incantatem!", Don casted. The shield disappeared. "Levicorpus!", Rose shouted. Peter flipped back. "Depulso!", Hugh casted. More Death Eaters came. "Luckily, we found your hiding spot. Oh, just to let you know. The D.A. is down." Don fell to his knees. "Including your precious stupid father."

Don let down a tear. A Death Eater came, carrying Seamus. Another one came, carrying Dean. Another one came, carrying Ginny, until Death Eaters came, carrying more D.A. members, but not all. "Dad," said Don. "Mum," said Rose. "Nigel," Don also said. Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Nigel, Hermione, Cho, and George were captured. "Give us the time turner. Or watch them die."

"Crucio!" Nigel started groaning. Dean, Cho, and George also started groaning. "Uh," Cho said. "Crucio!" Seamus and Hermione too. "Stop it! Please! Stop it!", Don shouted. "The time turner!", Peter shouted. Don got his time turner and threw it to Pettigrew. "Ha!" They let the D.A. escaped. The moment the time turner reached Peter's hands, it disappeared. "Wha?"

"The time turner, only responds. To those who are worthy of using them," said Don. The time turner appeared on Don's neck. He was wearing it. "Luckily, the D.A. escaped," he added. "Reducto!", Rose shouted. Peter faded into pieces. "Stupefy!", everyone casted. The Death Eaters all fainted. "Reducto!", Don shouted. The spell hit the ceiling, making it fall on the Death Eaters.

"Let's go." They all went out, seeing people on the ground. "Every drop of magical blood. It's a waste," a voice said. As they walked, they saw many people from their group dead. "Tyler!", Scarlet shouted, and ran to Tyler. "I know I act mean to you, but please! Don't be dead!", Scarlet shouted. No answer. Tyler was lifeless, no pulse, and he wasn't breathing. "Is- Is that-"

"We're the only survivors from the group," said Bryan. Only Bryan, Luke, Audrey, Sara, Clara, Nicole, Chris, and Julie were left. Everyone else, lifeless. "What happened to the Slytherins?", Scorpius asked. "They all died, for us. Us and them were the only ones left, then they saved us," Audrey said.

Bryan felt guilty. "Something wrong Bryan?", Scarlet asked. "It was my fault. They told me to lead, I did. But I was wrong. I thought we could at least fight, they trusted me. You trusted me. I let you guys down," Bryan said. For the first time in their lives, Scarlet went five inches near Bryan, and touched him. "It's okay," she said, as she patted him on the shoulder.

Luke nudged Bryan on the shoulder. "All right. Everyone, cast defensive spells to protect the castle. This might be the final battle," said Don. Everyone casted defensive spells. "Don," said Seamus, being proud. "He's grown up. Fast," he continued. "He got it from you and Katie, bud," Dean said. "Well, at least he doesn't blow up thi-"

"Stand down, Neville," Seamus said. Everyone laughed. "Well, he likes pyrotechnics, just like me," Seamus said. "And you've got the same hair," Neville said. "The same accent," Dean said. "And the same looks," Nigel said. They all laughed again.

Luna came to them, hopping. "I think we need to teach all students from fifth to seventh year the Patronus charm," she suggested. "I thought of it with Don." Neville nodded. "Gather all fifth, sixth, and seventh years. We'll be teaching the Patronus," he said.

Don and the last people of the group went to the professors to help teach the Patronus. "We'll handle the fifth years," Don said. All the fifth years in favor of learning the Patronus went to the Time Turners. "Now, to make the Patronus, you need to think of the happiest memory you can think of," said Don. "Chant Expecto Patronum once you think of a happy memory," he continued. One student immediately casted the spell. A goat came from his wand. "Perfect. But to make it reach it's perfect state, think of the memory in the brightest corner in your mind," Don said. "Like this. Expecto Patronum!" A shield appeared in front of Don, surrounding him, and his fox was very bright.

"So it's like that," a student said. Everyone they were teaching casted the Patronus, the Time Turners walking around. "Swish it like this," said James. He helped a student wave his wand properly, and he casted the Patronus. "Expectoo Patrunum!", a student shouted. "It's more of like this," said Bryan. "Ex-pec-to Pa-tro-num." the student casted it properly, and he conjured the Patronus charm. After another ten minutes, the school was surrounded by floating Patronus animals.

"You trained students from each year. In your group, you trained three first years, a lot of second years, five third years, and one from fourth. Then you trained all fifth years. Then the sixth and seventh also got their will from you," said Seamus. "Oh, stop it dad," Don said. "Your group will probably be more famous than us. And more remembered. I even bet by next year, you have a chocolate frog card. Just like Harry."

"Oh, we've got the real one at home. Bit of a wreckage actually," James said. "Al and I always trade cards, betting each other who gets the card. In the end, we just throw it away," he continued. Seamus and Don laughed. "Hugo and Lily are with the trio," said Dean. "I was just starting to look for them," Rose said.

"Tergeo!", Don casted. His clothes- like the one Seamus used to wear-, started to become clean. "Tergeo," Don casted, pointing at the rest of the group. Their clothes also became cleaner. "Tergeo," Seamus casted. His clothes became clean. Ron picked up something from the ground, and showed it to Seamus. "It's the scrapbook," Seamus said. It was covered in dirt. "Probably collapsed with the tower, luckily, it's still fixed, just dirty," Don said. "The family picture?", Seamus asked. "Not sure. Maybe it already broke," Don said. "With allow those things in the Ravenclaw room," he continued.

"Just remember. Next year, you're going to the dungeons," Seamus said. "I'm fine, dad," Don said. "Portus," Don casted at the scrapbook. "Where'd you send it?", Seamus asked. "In your house. Where Em, Lance, and I were fetched by you," Don replied. "Oh, yes. It's safe there. It's invisible to everyone else. There's a password to it," Seamus said. "I'll tell you after this war," he continued. "I'm just realizing now. I'm just a first year, and I'm experiencing war already," Don said. "You're not allowed to fight, actually. You're underage. Luckily, you're bearing the time turner, so you're legally allowed by the Ministry," Seamus replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Don said. A Patronus ran and tripped Don. "Ouch." Seamus picked up Don. "Watch yourself," Seamus said. Don rolled his eyes. "By the time all this is over, I'm going to celebrate my birthday with friends, finally. Not saying that my birthdays were boring. They were fun. But for the first time, I'll have this kind of birthday," Don said. "Before you think that," said Seamus, "Think about the war first."

Don rolled his eyes again. "Don," said Al, "Check the map." Don went near Al. "By the way, Al. Dad said he's getting the am back after the war," Lily said. "What is it?", Don asked. "Just watch Hugh and Em," Al said. Don took a look at Hugh and Emerald's names. "They're by the Herbology room. So what?" Al waved his head and put his palm on his face. "They're supposed to be here," Al explained, "and they're just there, not doing anything."

Al and Don ran to the Herbology room. They saw Hugh and Emerald on the ground. "They're petrified," Don said, as he checked Hugh's pulse. The two of them brought Hugh and Emerald to the others.

"Petrified? Who would possibly petrify them?", Scarlet asked. Don looked at Emerald and Hugh with regret, saying, "They're attacking secretly." Everyone looked surprised. Sparks suddenly hit the barrier. Hugh suddenly sat up, panting. "Hugh?", Scarlet called, "What happened?" Hugh looked at Scarlet. "I was going to tell Em something secretly, so we went far. When we arrived there, the last thing I heard was Stupefy. Then I guess I got petrified too. I didn't see how he looked like," Hugh said.

Emerald also woke up. "What happened, Em?", Don asked. "Hugh fell down, then I heard Stupefy and I also fell down. I got petrified. That was the last thing I felt," she said. "Where's Hugh?", she asked. "I'm right here, Em," Hugh said, helping her up. Sparks suddenly came, hitting the barrier. "They're here," said Seamus. "Seamus. I think it's time for you to really blow up things," Neville said. Seamus chuckled a little. He held seven explosives in his hand. "You always have perfect timing in your bombs, make this one perfect!", Don shouted. The barrier broke, and multiple Death Eaters came. "Seamus!", Harry shouted. Seamus started throwing explosives in the air, one by one. By the time they reached midair in front of the Death Eaters, he raised his wand. "Bombarda Maxima!"

The explosives triggered, but it didn't give a blast. Just a smokescreen. "Stupefy!", everyone casted. The smokescreen was blocking the Death Eaters' view. "Don, catch!", Seamus shouted. Don got five explosives with him. By the time the smokescreen disappeared, he threw them to the sky. "Bombarda Maxima!" It all triggered an explosion, pushing back Death Eaters. Seamus, at the same time, also threw an explosive to the air, causing another smokescreen.

"Go!" Everyone raised their wands, casting the Patronus. Transparent animals started floating over the school, protecting students. "Expecto Patronum!", Don and Hugh casted. Only the two of them were able to cast the fully conjured Patronus. "Levicorpus!", Hugh casted. "Flipendo!", Emerald casted. "Incendio!", Don shouted. All Death Eaters came faster. "Avada Kedavra!" Don raised his wand. "Protego!"

**-Chapter 23-**

Suddenly, creatures came flying in the sky. "Hippogriffs?", Emerald asked. Everyone was surprised as they saw the creatures. "Students are riding on them," Hugh said. "It's Bryan and the others," Don said, "I told them to." Scarlet laughed. "You honestly.. Are fast in thinking," she said. More creatures came. "Thestrals." No one was riding them, they were just following the Hippogriffs.

"Thestrals," Don said. "You've all seen death, so you'll see them," said Luna. Scorpius suddenly frowned. "What's wrong, Scorp?", Rose asked. "No-Nothing." The Hippogriffs started hitting Death Eaters. The Thestrals were flying to the ground. "Let's go," Don said. Everyone followed. They rode the Thestrals and flew to the sky. "Stupefy!", Hugh casted. A Death Eater fell. "Not now, Hugh," said Scarlet. Hugh nodded. As soon as they got to where the Hippogriffs were, they stopped. "The Patronus on three. One. Two," said Don. "Three!" Everyone casted the Patronus. "Expecto Patronum!" All the animals combined, forming one big shield. "Let's add these!", shouted Don. "Protego Maxima! Repello Inimicum!" The Patronus shield became bigger, until it formed to an object.

They saw a Patronus giant, being controlled by the Time Turners. "This is a bigger Patronus than Andros the Invincible's Patronus, the biggest known," said Hermione. The Patronus stood from the ground, to the Time Turners' position. "Approximately a hundred feet tall Patronus," said Seamus. All Death Eaters were surprised, and moved back, disapparating away. Everyone went down. "Keep the Patronus alive. This will scare them away," Don said, "We're going." Seamus looked at Don with worrying eyes. "Be careful, Don," he said. Don nodded. Katie suddenly appeared. "I'm going with them. Mum?", Katie asked Fleur. "Donald, take care of my daughter," said Fleur. Don nodded. "She reminds me of Katie a lot," Seamus thought to his self.

Katie held Don's hand. Fleur, Krum, and Neville nodded. "Portus!" They all appeared in Little Hangleton Graveyard. "Where's everyone?", Hugh asked. A woman suddenly appeared. "Lumos," Don said, since it was dark. "The Dark Lord is in Godric's Hallow," the woman said, then she fell to the ground and faded to pieces. "Portus." They arrived at a familiar place in Godric's Hallow. "This is..", said James, "The Potters' house." Someone came walking. "So. Surprise, Potters? Where your father defeated me when he was a child," he said. Death Eaters suddenly surrounded them.

"Brought someone new?", Voldemort asked. "Guys. Handle the Death Eaters," Don said. Everyone else went to the Death Eaters. "Foolish that you, a mere first year, will come to face me, alone," Voldemort said. "Funny that Harry Potter, as a baby, already defeated you. And besides, he defeated you when you he was a "mere first year" as well," Don said. Voldemort gave a bad look. "Avada Kedavra!" Don dodged it, having a very close call with the spell. "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort deflected the spell. Don got an explosive out of his pocket, and threw it to Voldemort. "Bombarda!" A smokescreen appeared, blocking the view of Voldemort.

"Stupefy!", Katie casted. "Levicorpus!", Emerald shouted. Death Eaters kept coming. Hugh held Emerald's hand. "I won't let you take her!", Hugh shouted. "Reducto!" A Death Eater faded into pieces. "Mobiliarbus!", James casted. A tree came in his direction, hitting multiple Death Eaters. "Hugh! Catch!", Don shouted. He threw an explosive to Hugh. "Right!" Hugh threw the bomb to the Death Eaters. "Bombarda Maxima!" It exploded, making the Death eaters fall unconscious.

The smoke was still blocking Voldemort's view. Without Don seeing, Voldemort casted a spell on him. "Crucio!" Don fell to the ground. "Crucio!" Don groaned. But then suddenly, Don disappeared. "The thing is..", said Don. "..you're still so gullible!" Don waved his wand, and his strongest Patronus appeared. Don just began to realize that Voldemort was holding the final Horcrux, so he pointed his wand to the Horcrux. More Death Eaters came, and Godric's Hallow was being destroyed. The houses collapsed, the roads had craters.

"You won't be able to kill me easily! Only I can live forever!", Voldemort shouted. "Avada Kedavra!" The two spells collided. The fox was colliding with the curse. The one successful of casting his spell will decide the fate of the wizarding world. Katie and the others watched Don, as he casted the biggest Patronus he ever casted. "Expecto Patronum!", James casted. His Patronus ran to help Don. "Stupefy!", a Death Eater casted. James got pushed back, stunned.

"As I said, only I can live forever!", Voldemort shouted. "Funny, Voldemort. Don't they say, "You Only Live Once"? You've lived a lot of times!", Don shouted, "That's why I'm doing this! You Only Live Once!" Hugh, Scarlet, and Katie chuckled. The fox was becoming faster. The spell of Voldemort was losing. "You cheated death so much times!", Don shouted. The fox finally came inside Voldemort's wand. It occupied the wand with thoughts of good memories. It cracked a little. "Death Eaters are attacking Hogwarts too, just in case you don't know," Voldemort said, "I still have time to kill you!"

"Avada Kedavra!", Voldemort casted. Don dodged the spell. "Levicorpus!", Don casted. "Liberacorpus!", Voldemort said. Voldemort casted another spell. Don deflected it. It was now a duel with no incantations. Voldemort casted another spell making Don fall down full of wounds. "Episkey," Don whispered. All the blood went back to him and his wounds disappeared.

Voldemort moved back. "Before you can fight me again, you'll have to defeat all of my Death Eaters right now. Don joined Hugh and the others. "Stupefy!", Don casted. Don looked at the Time Turners and Katie. They all nodded. "Expecto Patronum!", they all casted at the same time. A giant Patronus appeared, stepping on the Death Eaters. "Av-Avada Kedavra!", a Death Eater shouted before up the Patronus stepped on him. The spell hit Katie, and she fell down.

"Katie!", Don shouted. He ran to Katie. "See, Finnigan? This is the point. Give me the time turner," Voldemort said. Don looked at Voldemort with hatred, anger, and revenge. "Give the time turner," Voldemort continued. Don't eyes started giving out tears. "Don?", Emerald called. Don was currently unable to cast the Patronus. Scorpius looked at Don. "It's sure he knows how I feel," he thought to his self, in his mind.

The wand continued cracking. Don removed his time turner. "See this? This.. This is called a time turner. And this... This thing? It only responds to those who are worthy of using it! That's why it would never obey you! Just like the Elder Wand before!", Don shouted. He threw the time turner to Voldemort, and he caught it. Voldemort clicked on the time turner, making it spin once. "And those. Who are not worthy of using them. But used them. End up. In their own demise!", Don shouted. Voldemort started turning into stone, and the time turner appeared on Don's neck again. "Dark wizards. Will never be able to use the Patronus, same with never using the time turner!"

Voldemort's hand turned into stone. The wand also broke completely. "Ah, ah, no!", he shouted. Voldemort faded into pieces, and a stone body of him remained. Katie suddenly sat up. "Katie," Don said, then hugged her. "Never mind," Scorpius thought in his mind. Katie turned red. So did Don. "Is.. Is he gone?", Katie asked. "Of course," Don replied.

But suddenly, the body cracked. And small parts of Voldemort were still there. Half of his face and his body with cracks and holes. "I still- have time.. To...", he said, "...destroy your life!" Voldemort raised his hand on Don. A spark came from his hand, hitting Don. "Be demented!", Voldemort shouted, then disappeared. "What did he do?", Hugh asked. Don fell to the ground, and the atmosphere became cold. "He made me a source of the Dementors. They're coming for me!", Don shouted. Dementors came, absorbing happy thoughts from all the Time Turners, especially Don. Some Death Eaters- who were crushed by the huge Patronus- woke up.

People started arriving, and it was the D.A. "Voldemort's gone, what's happening?", Seamus asked. They saw the Dementors absorbing thoughts from the Time Turners. "Blimey!", Seamus shouted. "Expecto Patronum!", they all casted. All Dementors went away, before they could absorb any thoughts. "Luckily, they were just opening the memory core. They didn't absorb anything," said Hermione.

The death eaters started waking up. "You may have defeated the Dark Lord, but it's not over!", someone shouted. Spells collided again, but the Time Turners were still on the ground. "We'll protect them," Seamus and Nigel said. "Protego Maxima!" A shield appeared, surrounding the Time Turners. "Nigel, remember Helen?", Seamus asked. "Don't talk about her now! You're making me blush again!", Nigel shouted. "I'm just saying. What spell did she cast when she was trying to protect Colin?", Seamus asked.

"Fianto Duri of course," Nigel said. "Okay then. Fianto Duri!", Seamus casted. Death Eaters were being pushed back by magic hands. "You still remember that? That was 21 years ago!", Nigel shouted. "Of course I do," Seamus said. They went to Don and the others. Seamus leaned down to Don. "Donny, you okay?", he asked. Don woke up a bit. "Thanks, dad," Don said.

Everyone else woke up, but Don had a hard time to sit up. "Voldemort casted a spell on me, making Dementors dement me," Don said. "You're fine now," Seamus said. As Don stood up, he saw the D.A. fighting Death Eaters. "We have to help!", Don shouted. Before Don got out of the barrier, the last of the Death Eaters collapsed. "Never mind," he said.

Don and the others got out of the barrier, with Seamus and Nigel. Harry looked at Don. "Nice one, mate," he said. The whole D.A. looked at the Time Turners. "You guys. Are just really awesome," Ron said. "Good job, guys," Hermione said. The whole D.A. congratulated them.

They all went back to Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts, everyone congratulated them. "Even though we're getting congratulated a lot, I still feel sad. These guys fought for Hogwarts too, but they died," Don said. "But they didn't die in vain," James said. They all smiled.

They entered the Great Hall. "Is my Katie okay?", Fleur asked as she ran to Katie. The ginger hair of Katie mixed with Fleur's hair. "Thank you, Donald," said Fleur, "For protecting Katie." Don nodded. Krum clapped. "Good job, Don," Krum said. Don nodded. "It's over," Don said, "It's over for him."

Don stood up. "It's done. Yeah, the war's done," Don said. The Beauxbatons started apparating away, going back to Beauxbaton. The Durmstrang students as well. Luna went near Emerald. "Em, do you want to live with me? That means living with Don," Luna said. Emerald nodded. Don went to Seamus. "Good job, Don," Seamus said. "I can finally be a Slytherin," Don said. Seamus chuckled. The rest of the group went to the Hogwarts Express. "I only realized now. It's exactly the end of the school year tomorrow," Rose said. "We'll rebuild the school," Neville said. Every student left. "I'm so excited for next year," Brent said. "Yeah," Don replied. "Let's just hope nothing happens next year," Al said. "Yup. But I'm not leaving Hogwarts, really. I'm helping the rehabilitation of the school," Don said. The train gave out smoke, and it whistled. They finally left Hogwarts.

~THE END~


End file.
